A Rendição de Sasuke
by uchihaxx
Summary: Sakura, rainha de Suna, é capturada por Sasuke, rei de Konoha. Sasuke tem a intenção de tratá-la como qualquer outra mulher de seu reino. Sakura deseja, com cada fibra de seu corpo escapar; mas Sasuke tem outros planos para a formosa e obstinada guerreira. Uma guerra que começa dentro e fora do campo de batalha. ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi gente! Bem, antes de tudo quero deixar claro que essa história não é minha! O livro se chama A Rendição de Lycan, da autora Jaci Burton. Adoro esse livro e desde a primeira vez que o li achei super SasuSaku._

_A história é forte, tem palavrões e bastante cenas de sexo, por isso peço para que, se você não gostar, não leia! Se mesmo assim ler, por favor, não critique nem se sinta ofendido._

_Enfim, tenho algumas idéias para fics, mas primeiro quero postar algumas adaptações, conheço bons livros e acho que vocês irão gostar._

**_Sinopse: __Vencida e inconsciente na batalha, Sakura, rainha de Suna, é capturada _ _por Sasuke, rei de Konoha. Sasuke tem a intenção de tratá-la como qualquer __outra mulher de seu reino. Será bem alimentada, proporcionarão-lhe vestidos e será _ _tratada com respeito, mas não lhe darão sua liberdade. Sakura deseja, com cada fibra de __seu corpo escapar; especialmente quando os beijos sensíveis de Sasuke e suas __carícias ardentes a fazem duvidar de sua resolução de viver como uma mulher livre. __Mas Sasuke tem outros planos para a formosa e obstinada guerreira. __Tentar lhe demonstrar que a vida em Konoha pode ser bastante agradável. __Uma guerra que começa dentro e fora do campo de batalha._**

_Bom, é isso gente! Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo! Em breve postarei o próximo__!_

**Capítulo I.**

_Planeta Czeralion._

Sasuke, Rei de Konoha, permanecia em pé sobre a carnificina. Os corpos semeavam a árida e desértica paisagem. A batalha tinha sido feroz, ainda mais porque se encontraram com dois clãs diferentes.

Alguns daqueles que jaziam mortos sobre a dura e implacável terra eram mulheres. Não tinha sido possível evitar.

Girou-se quando escutou um gemido, percebendo que uma mulher a seus pés ainda respirava. Lembrava-se dela. Pensava que a tinha matado, embora não a tivesse atravessado com sua espada, mas simplesmente a golpeara com o punho da espada em sua cabeça protegida pelo capacete.

— Está morta?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros em resposta à pergunta de Naruto. Ajoelhou-se, se inclinado sobre a mulher inconsciente e colocou dois dedos ao lado de seu pescoço.

— Tem pulso.

— Oh, que merda.

Sasuke olhou com cenho franzido a seu melhor amigo.

— Vamos levá-la de volta conosco. Verifique os outros. Veja se mais alguém ainda está vivo.

Naruto franziu ainda mais o cenho; sua expressão estava cheia de cólera.

— Ela tentou te matar. Por que simplesmente não termina com isso?

Em realidade, por quê? Se ela fosse qualquer outro guerreiro, já estaria morta. Mas no reino Konoha, as mulheres eram protegidas. Embora ela não fosse de Konoha, ainda era uma mulher e não a machucaria intencionalmente.

Além disso, tinha sido seu golpe que a tinha derrubado. Embora fosse perfeitamente aceitável defender-se, mesmo contra uma fêmea quando esta te atacava, não havia nada de nobre em ferí-la enquanto jazia desmaiada sobre a terra.

— Vou levá-la comigo.

Com um suspiro de repugnância, Naruto girou sobre os calcanhares e montou seu balon, dando aos outros guerreiros a ordem de procurar sinais de vida entre os corpos. A besta peluda de Naruto soltou um grito estridente, apontando seu chifre azul para o céu. Naruto puxou as rédeas e galopou, afastando-se, deixando Sasuke sozinho com a mulher.

Tirou-lhe o capacete e examinou sua cabeça, procurando outras feridas. Parecia um desastre, com seu cabelo recolhido para trás em uma espécie de trança e suja pela imundície da batalha. Suas calças e os protetores de seus braços estavam rasgados e, além disso, cheirava mal.

Com mãos mais gentis do que deveria usar com um inimigo, levantou-a e a montou facilmente em seu balon negro, colocando a fêmea diante dele, de maneira que pudesse sustentá-la em seu lugar. Sua cabeça caiu contra seu peito e ele a envolveu com os braços. O animal soltou o mesmo gemido penetrante que o de Naruto, e com uma ordem de Sasuke, saiu galopando rapidamente.

A cavalgada de volta à Konoha era longa, mas a mulher ainda não tinha recuperado a consciência quando chegaram até as portas. Levantou-a do balon, ordenando a seu ajudante que enviasse o médico nas câmaras contíguas a seu dormitório.

A mulher era leve como uma pluma, seu pequeno corpo similar ao de um menino. Mas era o corpo de uma mulher. Seus seios eram arredondados e cheios, conforme se fez evidente ao olhar a abertura do decote, que mostravam os andrajosos cordões de sua fina camisa.

Sasuke abriu com uma patada a porta de sua câmara, e andou até o segundo dormitório. Depositou a mulher no centro da manta de seda.

Ainda não havia nenhuma resposta dela. Tocou sua garganta outra vez e encontrou seu pulso, que ainda pulsava estável.

— Chamou-me?

Sasuke voltou-se ante a pergunta de Kabuto, o médico real.

— Sim. Esta mulher de Suna foi ferida e não recuperou a consciência. Faça-a despertar. Retornarei dentro de pouco tempo.

Kabuto assentiu e se inclinou sobre a mulher, desatando rapidamente os cordões de sua camisa. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para um lado e olhou, desfrutando da exposição da lateral de um cremoso seio.

Ficar ali era desnecessário, mas ainda assim parecia não poder afastar seus olhos do lento descobrimento. Kabuto lhe comunicaria suas conclusões quando terminasse de examinar a mulher. Além disso, Sasuke necessitava de um banho e de trocar de roupa. Estivera sete dias fora, sofrendo o calor e a sujeira, e provavelmente fedia mais que a mulher.

Entrou na escura câmara de banho revestida com painéis artesanais, dispensando as concubinas que tinham ido ajudá-lo. O aroma de cedro alagou o ar, recordando-lhe a época em que tinha nadado nos lagos quando era um adolescente. Tirando a roupa, suspirou profundamente ante a vista acolhedora da água fumegante. A piscina turquesa era grande o bastante para acolher uma dúzia de pessoas, mas agora mesmo não estava, absolutamente, com humor para companhia feminina.

Deslizando-se no calor, jogou sua cabeça para trás e estudou as clarabóias, abertas hoje para deixar entrar o quente sol.

Naruto uniu-se a ele, amaldiçoando enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Condenadas mulheres — resmungou Naruto, despindo-se rapidamente e deslizando-se na água. — Necessitam que os guardas ou algum outro empregado as sirva enquanto estamos fora. Conforme ponho um pé no palácio, tenho ao menos dez delas sobre mim.

Sasuke riu.

— E se queixa? Ama a todas elas, e sabe disso.

Um meio sorriso curvou os lábios de Naruto.

— Talvez. Mas agora estou profundamente cansado. Quero dormir até a manhã. Sozinho.

Sasuke sabia como se sentia Naruto. Seus músculos estavam doloridos tanto da dura cavalgada, como das batalhas sofridas. Já levavam três dias lutando contra os guerreiros do Som quando se toparam com as de Suna, em seu caminho de volta para casa.

As de Suna, embora fossem mulheres, eram guerreiras bem treinadas. Matar mulheres ia contra tudo o que Sasuke acreditava, ainda assim não tiveram outra opção quando as encontraram por acaso. A guerra com as de Suna não era diferente das que mantinham com qualquer dos outros clãs. Konoha era um dos reino mais ricos, situado sobre o topo de uma terra excelente que qualquer clã, dentre uma centena deles, gostaria de possuir.

Suna tinha tido a possibilidade de integrar-se ao reino de Konoha, mas tinham rechaçado categoricamente a união. Em vez disso, entraram em guerra com Konoha, assim como o Som.

— Às vezes, parece como se tivéssemos estado em guerra desde dia em que nasci — murmurou Sasuke, olhando fixamente a ondulante água azul.

— E estivemos. Desde que fomos grandes o bastante para segurar uma espada e montar um balon, fomos guerreiros. Antes disso, brincamos de guerra, e logo nos treinamos para ela. É nossa vida, Sasuke. Temos que defender o que é nosso.

O cansaço alagou a alma de Sasuke.

— Dou-me conta disso. Simplesmente gostaria que pudéssemos ter um pouco de paz.

Naruto suspirou.

— Paz? Com quem? Com Suna? Antes cortar meu próprio membro do que me deitar com essas pagãs.

— São só mulheres — resmungou Sasuke.

— São bárbaras. Provavelmente cortariam nossas gargantas, ou algo ainda pior, enquanto dormimos.

E uma jazia inconsciente na câmara do lado. Talvez devesse dormir com sua espada essa noite.

Depois de banhar-se, vestiu-se com uma calça. Quando voltou para a câmara secundária, Kabuto tinha terminado seu exame.

— Tem um inchaço na cabeça, que é o que a faz dormir. Não encontrei nenhum osso quebrado, nem nenhuma ferida interna. Muito provavelmente despertará no meio da noite. Dê-lhe água e nada mais até amanhã.

Sasuke assentiu e olhou fixamente a mulher. Parecia tão pequena no meio da gigantesca cama. Aproximou-se, enrugando o nariz ao chegar junto a ela.

— Maldição, mulher. Realmente necessita de um banho — disse ele, lhe franzindo o cenho como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Girou-se e se afastou, decidido a ignorar a presença da fedorenta criatura no quarto. Tinha assuntos mais urgentes a atender, que cuidar de alguém que deveria estar dormindo com os balons, em vez de em uma sedosa cama.

xxx

Sakura despertou com uma sensação desconhecida sob ela. A suave seda, docemente perfumada, enrugou-se sob seus dedos.

Onde infernos estava? Incorporou-se de repente até ficar sentada, estremecendo quando uma dor aguda atravessou sua cabeça. Estava escuro como a boca de um lobo, mas não havia nenhuma estrela no alto. Sob seu corpo não havia terra abrasadoramente quente. Estava dentro, mas dentro de onde?

A última coisa que se recordava era a luta com Konoha, quando torrões de terra saltavam dos cascos dos balons, mesclando-se com as faíscas do aço que se produziam quando chocavam as espadas. Recordou uma presença escura que bloqueou o sol ante seus olhos. Um guerreiro de Konoha tinha ido para ela, brandindo a espada sobre sua cabeça. Então, seu mundo se obscureceu.

Até agora. Moveu-se a um lado, seguindo seu caminho para a beira do que assumiu ser uma cama. Não podia estar no reino de Suna, pois sua gente não possuía tecidos como este. Ásperas lãs que pinicavam e linhos serviam para fazer as camas onde dormiam, não uma seda tão suave como água de chuva.

Konoha. Estava no reino de Konoha, apostaria seu último dracol nisso. Mas como, e ainda mais importante, por que. Em realidade, deveria estar morta agora. Se tivesse sido golpeada pelo guerreiro de Konoha, ele a teria matado. Tinha visto muitas de suas guerreiras jazendo sem vida sobre a terra, algo que a afligiria o resto de seus dias.

Por que não podia haver paz? Por que deveria Konoha ter tudo quando sua gente não tinha nada? Onde estava a igualdade nisso?

Devido a esse monstro, Sasuke de Konoha, sua gente estava morrendo. Sua recusa a compartilhar os bens do reino, fez com que muitos dos clãs dos arredores fossem à guerra, para aumentar os pequenos recursos que ficavam disponíveis neste planeta afastado da mão de Deus. Enquanto isso, o povo de Konoha vivia uma vida de luxo, a julgar pela suave e sedosa cama da qual acabava de sair.

Oh, ele se tinha devotado a abrir as portas de Konoha e admitir as guerreiras de Suna. Mas nenhuma mulher em Konoha era livre, e nenhuma mulher de Suna estaria de acordo a converter-se em escrava, simplesmente para poder usar finas roupas e ter abundantes mantimentos. Prefeririam passar fome no deserto antes de viver sob o domínio de um homem.

Com os olhos adaptando-se à escuridão, podia distinguir débeis formas na habitação. Por que estava neste quarto, e não na prisão? Nem sequer estava algemada. Nada disto tinha sentido, mas ela não ia ficar ali o tempo suficiente para encontrar as respostas.

Mataria a quem quer que se colocasse em seu caminho, porque ela conseguiria retornar à Suna nesta noite.

Sakura esquadrinhou um alto floreiro situado sobre um pedestal, e se arrastou lentamente para ele; os dedos de seus pés se afundaram no grosso tapete situada diante da cama. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre a parte inferior do floreiro e o levantou.

Era pesado. Perfeito para golpear a cabeça de um enorme guerreiro de Konoha.

Ficou paralisada ao ouvir um som no piso de madeira do quarto contíguo. Uma luz brilhou através da ranhura da porta. Sakura se apressou em colocar-se junto à porta, esperando que quem quer que entrasse não a visse ali à espreita, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de lhe partir o crânio.

A luz se intensificou ao abrir porta, e ela levantou o objeto, preparada para golpear.

De repente, alguém lhe tirou o floreiro das mãos e um par de fortes braços rodearam sua cintura, deixando-a sem fôlego. O estranho a empurrou contra seu enorme peito e a arrastou rudemente através da porta de entrada. Ela fechou os olhos ante a brilhante luz, tentando rechaçar a quem quer que mantinha aquele apertão mortal ao redor de sua cintura.

— Me deixe, bárbaro! Não posso respirar!

Ele a voltou bruscamente, de modo que suas costas descansasse contra seu peito.

— Bom. Agora me escute — sussurrou ele, seu fôlego quente contra sua bochecha.

— Não me interessa escutar nada do que tenha que dizer. — Ela se inclinou para frente tão longe quanto pôde, criando espaço para chutá-lo com o pé e lhe romper as bolas. Mas ele respondeu empurrando a forte coxa entre suas pernas.

Ela lutou, e certamente, não era fisicamente débil. Mas sua força não estava à altura da do guerreiro de Konoha. Finalmente se rendeu, aspirando ar profundamente quando ele relaxou seu aperto. Girou-a e segurou seus ombros. Ela lançou um olhar para cima e finalmente obteve uma boa visão da besta que a sustentava.

Só que ele não era nenhuma besta. Ombros largos emolduravam um amplo peito musculoso. Sua cintura estreita e quadris magros descansavam sobre coxas musculosas, moldadas por apertados calças de couro. Era tão alto que teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para poder ver seu rosto.

Brilhantes olhos negros reluziam sobre a pele pouco escurecida pelo sol. Seu cabelo, negro como asa de corvo, rodeava sua face.

Pelos halos de Lal, era magnífico.

Enquanto que ela estava asquerosa e cheirava como merda de balon. E por que demônios se preocupava? Ela nunca recebia os homens, não lhe importavam, nunca tinha tido um homem e não tinha nenhuma intenção de deitar-se com este.

Lógico, tinha uma profunda ferida na cabeça. Que outra coisa a faria reagir desta maneira ante o pagão que estava situado diante dela?

— Já me comeu o bastante com os olhos? — Perguntou ele, com a diversão dançando em seu sorriso cruel.

— Eu nunca como a ninguém com os olhos — disse ela. _Não até este momento, de qualquer forma._

Soltou-lhe os braços e se dirigiu para uma mesa situada contra a parede. Olhou-o com cautela enquanto planejava sua fuga pelas portas duplas do outro lado do quarto.

— Não se incomode — disse-lhe despreocupadamente, ainda de costas para ela. — Há guardas no outro lado da porta.

— Acaso consegue ler minha mente?

— Não. Simplesmente vejo o óbvio.

_Bastardo._

Ele se voltou e se aproximou dela, oferecendo-lhe uma taça.

— Beba isto.

— Foda-se.

— Nem pelas jóias do Reino. Você fede.

O calor se elevou de seu pescoço até as bochechas e agradeceu a sujeira que tampava sua face. Nem sequer podia lhe dizer que ele cheirava igual porque obviamente se banhara.

— Sinto muito, não tive tempo de me arrumar com antecedência para nossa reunião — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu para responder.

Um canto de sua boca se elevou.

— Beba isto. É água. O médico disse que tinha sofrido uma ferida na cabeça e que devia beber água quando despertasse.

Ela olhou o copo com desconfiança. De maneira nenhuma ia beber um líquido que poderia ser veneno.

Então ele tomou um gole, e logo lhe passou a taça. Ela lambeu os lábios, apenas capaz de tragar devido a areia que raspava sua garganta. O impulso de tomar o copo de suas mãos e tragar o conteúdo era quase sufocante, mas se condenaria antes de aceitar algo dele.

— Não quero nada.

Ele encolheu os ombros e pôs o copo sobre uma mesa ao lado dele.

— Você que sabe.

Morria por beber, estava quase a ponto de desmaiar de sede, mas nunca mostraria debilidade ante este bárbaro.

— Também ordenei um banho para você.

Caminhou para a porta e a abriu, sussurrando algo ao guarda que estava ali de pé. Enquanto ele estava de costas, agarrou o copo, tragando o líquido tão rapidamente que parte se deslizou por seu queixo.

Um banho. Daria seu braço direito por um banho agora mesmo.

— Não necessito de um banho.

Ele fechou a porta, logo caminhou de novo para ela, detendo-se a centímetros de distância. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, inspirou forte.

— OH, como há inferno que sim, necessita.

Bem consciente de quão mal cheirava, cruzou os braços, elevando insolentemente o queixo.

— Não pode me obrigar a me banhar.

A altura dele ultrapassava a sua. Nunca tinha se considerado pequena. Mas ao lado deste guerreiro, parecia uma criança.

— Posso te obrigar a fazer o que eu quiser, e você me obedecerá.

Ela zombou dele.

— Talvez me confundiu com uma de suas concubinas. Sou uma mulher livre, não uma escrava.

— Agora não mais. Agora está no reino de Konoha, e como mulher que é, isso te põe sob nosso amparo. Quaisquer que fossem as liberdades que desfrutava antes, agora acabaram.

Ela afastou o medo que a atravessava ante o pensamento de que lhe tirassem sua liberdade.

— Então me mate agora. Prefiro estar morta que ser a escrava de um homem.

Ele puxou seu queixo com um dedo. Ela o rechaçou, afastando-se, desafiando-o a tratá-la como a uma das muitas concubinas que sabia que existiam neste reino.

— Como se chama, mulher? — perguntou ele.

— Meu nome é Sakura, e sou a Rainha de Suna. Vai me devolver imediatamente à minha gente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um momento, e logo ele riu.

— Não é uma rainha. Uma moça pequena e leve como você, com mais sujeira no corpo que seu próprio peso, não poderia ser a líder de nenhum povo.

Este guerreiro, mais imundo que a escória, definitivamente teria que morrer. E logo.

— Me leve ante seu rei. Quero falar dos termos de minha liberação.

Os olhos do alto guerreiro se entrecerraram e cruzou seus braços, alargando sua atitude. O gesto o fez aparecer ainda mais imponente.

— Sou Sasuke, o Rei de Konoha, e não haverá nenhuma discussão a respeito de sua liberação. É minha cativa, minha escrava, e farei com você o que eu quiser.

Sakura deixou que seus olhos se fechassem durante um segundo, rezando aos deuses para que isto não fosse verdade. Este homem, este selvagem, vivia comodamente atrás de suas opulentas paredes enquanto a gente de Suna passava fome. Acabar com sua vida seria seu maior desejo.

— Lutarei com você por minha liberdade — ofereceu ela. — Me dê uma espada.

Tinha confiança suficiente em suas habilidades para pensar que o superaria, independentemente da força que ele possuísse. Podia ser mais alto e mais musculoso que ela, mas não era rival para sua rapidez e agilidade.

— Não lutarei de novo com você. Veja o que lhe aconteceu na primeira vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto suas palavras se cravavam em seu interior. Era ele quem a tinha golpeado na cabeça. E ainda assim, não matara. Por quê? A dúvida queimava dentro dela, mas recusou-se perguntar.

— Além disso, — acrescentou ele — não é mais que uma menina.

Uma menina? Oras, com quem ele acreditava que estava falando?

— Pensa que sou uma menina? — Voltou para seu alarde em uma rajada de cólera. Rodeou-o, olhando seu corpo como se estivesse examinando carne de balon. — Está tão intimidado pela idéia de lutar com uma mulher. Acaso tem medo de perder?

Ele riu calorosamente, e o som se expandiu por toda a câmara.

— Não pode estar falando a sério. Te derrubaria em um instante.

Com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, ela o desafiou.

— Quer tentar?

Seus olhos brilharam, olhando por cima do ombro.

— Mais tarde. Temo que seu aroma poderia me matar.

Antes que ela pudesse responder a seu insulto, dois guerreiros de Konoha entraram no quarto. Sasuke a apontou e disse.

— Levem-na e lhe dêem um banho. Devolvam-me quando estiver pronta.

Os homens a agarraram pelos braços. Ela lutou, dando patadas e arranhando, mas foi inútil. Não podia competir com sua força física. Ao menos, não antes de havê-los tranquilizado, fazendo-os pensar que cooperaria. Então atacaria.

Enquanto a arrastavam por um vestíbulo sombrio, Sakura jurou que se vingaria de Sasuke de Konoha. Quando escapasse, partiria levando seu sangue na espada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

— Sinto lhe incomodar, meu rei, mas há um terrível distúrbio na câmara de banho.

Sasuke notou a expressão preocupada de Shizune, o que estaria errado?

A magra mulher retorceu as mãos e franziu seu sobrecenho, e umas campainhas diminutas tilintaram ao redor de seus pulsos.

— A nova escrava se nega a ser banhada.

— Ali há dois guardas, Shizune, por que você está me trazendo tais notícias?

— Ela... ela me mordeu e... hum... feriu a virilidade de alguém.

— Pelos deuses do Lal, juro-o. Como é que dois enormes guerreiros não podem dominar a uma mulher que parece menor que um duende? — Ele puxou os documentos sobre seu escritório e ficou em pé. Shizune se voltou e fugiu do quarto.

Logo amanheceria, não tinha dormido muito durante a noite e já tinha problemas que resolver.

Sasuke caminhou para a câmara de banho para encontrar-se com ao menos meia dúzia de suas concubinas que se agachavam em uma canto. Um guarda sangrando tentava agarrar ao molhado gato montês, que lhe cuspia. O outro guarda parecia um novelo no chão, enquanto embalava suas partes íntimas e gemia lastimosamente.

Aquilo era um desastre. Não era possível que uma mulher criasse tal estrago em menos de uma hora. Ela ainda estava totalmente vestida e seu olhar era pior do que o que tinha quando ele havia a trazido para Konoha.

— Toque meus seios de novo, filho da puta, e estará unindo-se a seu amigo ali no chão — gritou Sakura, sua face distorcida pela raiva enquanto cuspia ao guarda e elevava seu joelho entre as pernas dele.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse gritar uma advertência, o guarda se agachou, uivando. Uma das concubinas correu em sua ajuda quando ele se enroscou no chão. Sakura iniciou uma carreira para a porta, mas patinou quando se viu cara a cara com Sasuke.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a elevou facilmente do chão. Seu cabelo era uma massa selvagem, molhado, enquanto o golpeava no peito. Arranhou seus braços, e quando tentou mordê-lo, ele agarrou com uma mão os pulsos dela, juntando-os, e segurou seu queixo com a outra mão.

Apertando-a com força, caminhou para a banheira, totalmente vestido.

— Tirem sua roupa e a banhem! Agora! — As concubinas correram de seus esconderijos e quase saltaram para a banheira.

— Se alguma se aproximar de mim, morrerá, mulheres estúpidas! — grunhiu Sakura.

As concubinas se congelaram no lugar, como que procurando ajuda de Sasuke.

— Posso controlar essa pequena coisinha — assegurou ele. — Simplesmente a banhem rapidamente antes que eu perca minha pouca paciência e a afogue.

Ela se retorceu contra ele, mas sem nenhum resultado. Quando as mulheres se aproximaram, Sasuke a encaixou entre suas pernas e a sustentou no lugar para que não lhe pudesse dar chutes. Fixou-lhe os braços aos lados, deixando-a presa.

Com uma curta ordem, elas a despojaram de sua esfarrapada roupa, enquanto lavavam seu cabelo e o corpo. Sasuke mal podia resistir ao fedor que ela desprendia, e olhava como a alvorada se elevava através da clarabóia do banheiro, desejando desfrutar de um caloroso dia de sol em vez de estar ali com uma criatura que cheirava como um animal podre.

Em nenhum momento ela deixou de lutar. Para uma mulher tão pequena, era certamente forte. De qualquer forma, os guardas deveriam ter podido dominá-la. Fez uma nota mental para substituir a estes guardas das concubinas imediatamente.

Os dois guardas que se arrastavam para fora, cuidando amorosamente de suas partes machucadas, passariam os próximos dias limpando a fundo as sarjetas de drenagem ao redor da ponte.

Finalmente, as mulheres terminaram. Sasuke arrastou Sakura fora da banheira e a segurou enquanto as concubinas envolviam uma toalha grande ao redor de seu corpo. Quando ela esteve seca, pentearam seu cabelo.

— Temos que arrancar-lhe esses pêlos do corpo, meu rei — disse Shizune, dirigindo Sasuke a uma mesa plana. Ele a elevou e a colocou em cima.

— Você não vão arrancar nenhuma maldita coisa de meu corpo! — gritou ela, com uns gritos que quase arrebentaram seu ouvido.

Cansado de sua luta, Sasuke agarrou duas correias e atou suas pernas a cada lateral da mesa, então estirou seus braços sobre cabeça e os atou também. Ele se sentou atrás de sua cabeça e a sustentou no lugar. As mulheres trabalharam rapidamente, enquanto punham toalhas fumegantes em cima do corpo dela, depilando-a com cera quente. Ela gritou como se lhe vertessem lava fundida sobre seu corpo.

Sasuke bocejou, cansando daquele processo de limpeza, sabendo que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ele mesmo deveria estar limpando as sarjetas do deságüe, antes de estar sofrendo as risadas dissimuladas e parvas das concubinas. Misturado com os insultos que chiava sua prisioneira, estava lhe dando uma raivosa dor de cabeça.

Felizmente, as mulheres terminaram sua tarefa, apesar dos entristecedores uivos, rapidamente. Sasuke orou para que acabasse logo o processo. Tinha muitas coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Nós terminamos, meu rei. — anunciou Shizune, então lhe ofereceu uma saia multicolorida e uma dourada correia para que Sakura usasse.

— Você não vai me colocar essa coisa — grunhiu ela.

Shizune duvidou até que Sasuke cabeceou.

— Procedam e ignorem os comentários da cativa.

Com rápidos movimentos, tiraram-lhe a toalha, e seu corpo deu amostras da fêmea aromática e limpa que se retorcia diante dele. Ela empurrou as nádegas contra seu membro em seus esforços de escapar do vestido que Shizune sustentava ante ela. Sasuke se endureceu imediatamente, enquanto recordava que fazia muito, muito tempo, desde que ele havia sentido o calor do sexo de uma mulher.

Ele deveria estar desesperado por um bom sexo, porque a bruxa escandalosa que estava em seus braços seria sua última opção como companheira sexual. Não obstante, seu membro persistiu em sua demanda de aproximar-se, cada vez mais perto, às nádegas quentes de Sakura.

Ela deve tê-lo sentido também, porque se acalmou. Por primeira vez, desde que ele tinha entrado no quarto, seu corpo se congelou como uma estátua. Ele sorriu, perguntando-se o que ela estaria pensando. Ela desejava ou não um homem? Apesar de seu ódio para ele e sua gente, de bom grado daria boas-vindas a sua ereção dentro de suas profundidades acaloradas?

Ridículo. Ela o odiava, e ele não tinha o mais leve interesse nela. Apesar de sua pele ser lisa, suave, seus seios cheios e amadurecidos com mamilos escuros que rogavam pela boca de um homem que lambesse seus brotos de vida.

Ele conteve a respiração quando Sakura se moveu para escapar, mas suas nádegas outra vez entraram em contato com sua dolorosa e dura dianteira.

Incapaz de resistir, ele a alcançou pelos quadris e seus dedos se cravaram em sua tenra carne. Roçou seu acordado membro contra seu traseiro redondo, então envolveu um braço ao redor de seu peito e a prendeu contra ele.

Ela ofegou, e seus mamilos se endureceram. Sasuke respirou seu fresco aroma, que sutilmente se mesclava com sua excitação. Ela poderia fingir desinteresse e poderia tentar lhe rechaçar, mas ela tinha sido feita para o sexo.

— Deixem-nos — ordenou Sasuke.

A roupa selecionada para Sakura caiu ao chão. As concubinas se dobraram e saíram correndo do quarto, deixando-o a sós com sua prisioneira ainda nua.

Ele a voltou em seus braços, surpreso quando ela foi de boa vontade. Os olhos luminosos faiscaram como as gemas verdes encontradas nas covas fora das paredes do reino. Seus lábios eram cheios e tentadores, e seu cabelo, que ao princípio acreditou que fosse um castanho-barro, agora se derramava em macias ondas de um ruivo tão claro que facilmente se confundia com rosa, frisando-se nas pontas. Ele enredou os dedos nas cordas de seda e, tocando seu pescoço, atraiu-a para pousar sua boca na dela.

Sakura parecia estar em estado de catalepsia, o anterior gato montês agora era um gatinho quase domado. Ele pressionou seus lábios com os dela, enquanto recolhia seu ofego sobressaltado, quando ele a tocou com a ponta da língua quando alcançou a sua. Ela jogou para trás sua cabeça, mas ele a sustentou com cuidado, sondando cada oco acalorado de sua boca brandamente com a língua, antes de encaixar os lábios totalmente sobre os seus.

Seu corpo lhe doía. Ele queria essa mulher em sua cama, com suas pernas estendidas para revelar seu tesouro meloso.

Que segredos possuía para tê-lo encantado desta maneira? Ela seria tão selvagem em seu quarto como no campo de batalha?

Ela suspirou em sua boca, com o corpo excitado. Os mamilos escuros se esfregaram contra seu peito, e ele tomou um seio cheio com a mão aberta, permitindo-se descansar, antes de dar um golpezinho ao broto comprimido com seu dedo polegar. Seu gemido de rendição era tudo o que ele necessitava. Levantou-a e caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto.

A Rainha de Suna seria sua dentro de muito pouco tempo.

Sakura estava sob o feitiço. Um feitiço nos braços de Sasuke de Konoha, já que seu corpo estava esgotado por ter lutado com toda sua força pela liberdade.

Apesar das objeções que tinha expressado, deleitou-se em segredo por esse banho, que limpou de seu cabelo e corpo os rastros da imundície produzida na batalha.

Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que tinha tomado um banho quente, e desde que havia se sentido tão limpa? Muito para recordá-lo, e tinha desfrutado completamente desse prazer culpado. Não que fosse revelar isso a Sasuke.

Sasuke de Konoha, o homem que a sustentava em seus braços. Quando ela havia sentido o roçar de seu membro, que se endurecia contra suas nádegas, não pensou que se inundaria em um fundo delicioso de sensações... desconhecidas, mas deliciosas. Nunca antes tinha tido a um homem tão perto dela. Era contraditório. Os sentimentos que lhe provocava eram novos e em nada desagradáveis, como lhe tinham feito acreditar.

Seu corpo tinha despertado à vida sob seu toque. Sua boca teceu uma magia, enfeitiçando-a com seus lábios, queimando-os, e ela choramingou com deleite quando sua língua se retorceu contra a dela. Um úmido desejo penetrou entre suas pernas, tentando-a a aceitar o que ele oferecia.

Gostaria de pensar que estava sob um choque que a mantinha quieta, porque normalmente o rechaçaria com todas suas forças, sobre tudo a um guerreiro de Konoha. A última coisa que ela quereria fazer seria deitar-se com este bárbaro. E ainda mais, que era sua curiosidade a que fazia seu corpo responder, enquanto ele anulava sua sensibilidade normal. Era, antes de tudo, virgem.

Ela queria morrer como a rainha virgem de Suna? Não. As oportunidades de ter um homem eram uma entre muito poucas e como rainha que era, era exigido que tomasse um companheiro para procriar um herdeiro. Nenhum dos homens em Suna tinha o fogo, a força e inteligência que necessitava de um companheiro. Ela não se conformaria com nada menos que um homem que fosse seu igual.

Deitar-se com o governante de um reino inimigo nunca tinha sido uma opção.

Até agora.

Se soubesse o que queria de um companheiro, poderia ter tentado antes. Mas agora sabia. Podia-se permitir sexo, e inclusive esperar ter a sorte de terminar grávida com um herdeiro real. Um herdeiro que seria fêmea, se tivesse essa sorte, claro.

Depois de conseguir escapar desta prisão de seda e luxos, ela poderia dar à luz em Suna, e Sasuke nunca conheceria a existência do filho que tinha gerado.

Mas o que aconteceria fosse um varão? Um homem que controlasse o reino de Suna? Não sem derramamento de sangue, provavelmente. Ela suspirou; sua mente era incapaz de riscar planos sobre como conseguir esse herdeiro feminino de Sasuke de Konoha.

Certamente, este viril bastardo só geraria varões.

Em poucos segundos, já estavam na outra câmara. A alvorada brilhava através das venezianas entreabertas, enquanto banhava o quarto com sua suave luz. Em vez das cores do arco íris presente nos quartos das concubinas, este quarto mostrava as escuras cores da terra, muito agradáveis, mas muito masculinas.

Ele a pousou na suave colcha de sua cama e ficou de pé ante ela, e uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou.

Sua nudez se fez até mais evidente sob o escrutínio de Sasuke. O impulso de pegar uma manta e cobrir seu corpo era quase irresistível. Exceto em alguma pequena parte de sua mente onde jamais admitiria que se negava a rechaçar o que estava ocorrendo.

Em troca, ela examinou o corpo dele da cabeça aos dedos dos pés, observando as calças molhadas que se agarravam as fortes e musculosas pernas, desenhando perfeitamente sua ereção. Ela engoliu com força ante seu tamanho. Comprido e grosso, mais do que seu corpo virgem poderia agüentar, disso estava segura.

Mas o que sabia ela sobre sexo? Sua mãe morrera quando era apenas uma menina, e crescera entre as mulheres guerreiras de Suna. Elas eram soldados, não peritas na arte da sedução ou técnicas amorosas. Ela sabia sobre os acasalamentos e como aconteciam, mas de algum jeito o sexo oposto seguia sendo um mistério para ela.

Com mãos firmes ele fez saltar os botões das calças. Sob elas, seu pelo negro fazia sombras ali onde o tecido se separava até revelar a pele. O corpo de Sakura se esquentou, sua curiosidade natural foi provocada. Apesar de seu aborrecimento a respeito do homem e o que ele representava, não pôde evitar dar uma resposta completamente feminina ante este macho tão atraente.

Eram demônios; os homens tinham usado as mulheres para seus próprios prazeres durante séculos. Não era hora de que uma mulher lhes devolvesse o favor?

— Parece muito pensativa — disse Sasuke, afastando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Isso é estranho por aqui, não é? — respondeu ela sem pensar.

Ele franziu o sobrecenho.

— O que é o estranho?

— Uma mulher que realmente pense.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso que converteu suas tripas em líquido.

— Posso ver que não se considera como a maioria das mulheres que conheço.

— A maioria das mulheres que conhece não tem nenhum cérebro. Vai perceber que sou bastante diferente.

— Diferente como? Explique-se isso — Ela não queria falar. Queria que ele se jogasse sobre ela e a fodesse até que essa dolorosa necessidade entre suas pernas desaparecesse.

— Fui educada. Posso pensar por mim mesma, cuidar de mim mesma e ser livre.

— E por que isso te faz ser diferente de nossas mulheres?

— Porque você as mantém como escravas para próprio prazer sexual.

Seus olhos negros se obscureceram como o céu antes de uma tormenta.

— Não é assim. Nossas fêmeas são protegidas, veneradas, e muito bem cuidadas.

— Você as educa?

— Elas aprendem.

— Não estou falando sobre educação sexual, estou falando sobre aprender o mesmo que aprendem os homens.

— Então, não.

— Permite-lhes as mesmas liberdades que aos homens?

— Não.

— Então elas são escravas.

— Elas estão contentes.

— Porque não conhecem outra coisa melhor.

A paixão que ela havia sentido antes começou a desaparecer, sendo substituída por uma fria cólera. Ela lutou contra a desilusão, compreendendo que devia simplesmente ter mantido sua boca fechada.

Ele agitou a mão e se sentou na beirada da cama.

— Isso não importa. Vai se acostumar a isso.

Sakura saltou, afastando-se. O resquício de calor que ainda restava tornou-se gelo.

— Nunca serei uma escrava. Nem sua ou de qualquer outro homem. Sou uma mulher livre e uma governante de meu reino. Por que não me permite simplesmente ir?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Sorrindo.

— Não vou te libertar. Está sob o amparo do Reino de Konoha, e permanecerá aqui.

— Para que me quer aqui?

— Foi capturada durante uma batalha. Só não te matei porque é uma fêmea. Não tenho outra opção, a não ser treiná-la como concubina.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando suas palavras penetraram em sua mente.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Falo muito sério. Mas não te farei disponível para outros. Se preferir, te deixarei somente para mim.

Que audácia! Como se alguma opção fosse aceitável!

— Não serei uma escrava, Sasuke de Konoha. Me mato antes de perder minha liberdade; essa é a única opção.

— Então terei que te vigiar de perto para que não se machuque.

Ela estremeceu ante o pensamento de quão perto tinha estado de deitar-se com este selvagem. Em que estava pensando? Ela desceu da cama, recusando novamente a roupa.

— Não importa o que diga ou o que me faça, nunca me submeterei de boa vontade a ser uma concubina.

Como ele havia ficado em pé, aproximou-se e ela se esforçou para permanecer no lugar, sem ceder terreno. Ele poderia rompê-la em dois facilmente se quisesse, e ainda assim, soube instintivamente que não a machucaria. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Tivera a oportunidade de fazê-lo no campo de batalha enquanto estava inconsciente.

— Não cometa nenhum engano, Sakura de Suna. Sou o Rei de Konoha, e minha palavra é a lei. Me desobedeça e te castigarei igual a qualquer outra fêmea. Pode ter sido Rainha de Suna, mas já não sustenta esse título. Viverá como uma concubina, e será minha.

O desafio tinha sido emitido. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris e disse:

— Nós veremos quem sai vencedor nesta batalha, Sasuke. Mas enquanto eu viver, nunca serei sua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.**

Sasuke encarou Sakura fixamente, incapaz de acreditar no desafio da mulher. Ela acendia seu sangue como nenhuma outra mulher o tinha feito antes.

— Vai me obedecer.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram, e com seu queixo levantado replicou.

— Não obedeço aos homens. Os homens em meu reino seguem as ordens das mulheres.

Ele facilmente poderia tomá-la, posto que não era nenhum oponente físico para ele. Mas por alguma razão essa idéia não o atraía. Ele a queria disposta e dócil em seus braços. Havia mais de uma dúzia de concubinas que com gosto se renderiam a ele, e, entretanto, ela era a única que queria.

— Começaremos com a roupa. — Arrastando-a junto a si, entrou nas câmaras das concubinas e encontrou Shizune.

— Esta é Shizune, e é a encarregada das concubinas. Ela se ocupará de suas roupas e de ensiná-la as coisas que me agradam.

Shizune assentiu e olhou Sakura com cautela.

— Meu rei, certamente não vai deixá-la a sós conosco. Vai?

— Sim, isso é exatamente o que vou fazer. Mas primeiro me assegurarei que não te cause nenhum problema. Traga sua roupa.

Shizune trouxe a roupa que Sakura tinha recusado vestir anteriormente. Sasuke recolheu a larga saia e o pequeno top e os passou à força pela cabeça de Sakura.

— Maldita mulher, coopere! Parece que tem seis braços e seis pernas! Procure os guardas e diga que me tragam alguns grilhões — ordenou a uma das concubinas.

Em pouco tempo, Sakura foi instalada nos quartos das concubinas, com grilhões metálicos ao redor dos pulsos e tornozelos, e uma corrente cujo comprimento só lhe permitia caminhar seis metros em qualquer direção. Sasuke a prendeu em uma resistente coluna situada no centro da habitação.

— Alimente-a e ensine-a dali mesmo — ordenou. — Não a solte a não ser que eu lhe ordene isso.

Shizune assentiu e Sasuke apressou-se em sair, cansado de tratar com a fêmea que tanto provava sua paciência, como acendia sua libido.

Eles estavam em guerra. Cuidaria dessa mulher que não tinha nem a metade de seu tamanho e não podia ter mais de vinte anos. Aos trinta e cinco, ele já tinha superado o ponto de tratar com garotinhas malcriadas.

Mas pelas estrelas de Lal, ela era formosa. Seu cabelo rosado parecia água fluindo em seus dedos, e seu corpo era amadurecido e pleno. Seu membro se endureceu ante o pensamento dela sob ele, retorcendo-se de êxtase e pronunciando seu nome enquanto alcançava o clímax.

Ele a queria, e pelo Lal, ele a teria. Tinha domesticado animais mais selvagens que Sakura de Suna. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ele também a dobrasse a sua vontade.

Mas agora, tinha deveres nos quais deveria concentrar-se. Atravessou as portas de seus escritórios. Naruto estava ali esperando, com o habitual cenho em sua cara, quando levantou o olhar dos mapas que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Onde esteve? — perguntou Naruto.

— Tratando com nossa nova prisioneira.

Naruto riu.

— Surpreende-me que não a tenha matado ainda. Ouvi que deu uma surra em dois dos guardas.

— É fogosa, e acaba de perder sua liberdade. Como se sentiria se acontecesse com você?

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Está defendendo ela?

— Não. Somente a entendo.

— Nosso reino negou a liberdade às mulheres durante séculos, Sasuke.

— Sou consciente disso. Mas talvez seja hora disso mudar.

Naruto retrocedeu pela larga mesa de madeira, franzindo o cenho.

— Isso não quer dizer que está considerando seriamente em mudar nossas leis, nossa forma de vida, não é?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, indiferente ante o desafio de Naruto. Eles tinham sido amigos desde meninos e Naruto sabia que podia falar com toda sinceridade.

— Seríamos mais fortes contra o Som se considerássemos nos aliar com Suna.

— Elas são apenas mulheres, e inúteis em nossa causa contra o Som.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Inúteis? Não estava ali quando lutamos contra elas ontem? Essas débeis mulheres conseguiram derrubar a muitos de nossos mais ferozes guerreiros.

— Pura sorte — resmungou Naruto. — De toda a forma, o povo de Konoha não apoiará uma mudança tão drástica. Teria um motim entre suas mãos e não podemos nos permitir isso agora. Sabe que as relações estiveram tensas com o Som durante meses. Agora não é hora para uma mudança.

— Provavelmente tem razão. — Sasuke suspirou. De qualquer forma, era uma idéia estúpida. Conceder a liberdade às mulheres de Konoha? Em que estava pensando?

Ele sabia. Ele tinha estado pensando com seu membro, em visões de uma deusa de cabelo rosado em sua cama. Já era hora de começar a pensar com sua cabeça, antes que causasse a ruína de todo seu reino.

xxx

— A primeira regra de uma concubina é agradar sempre a seu homem. Seu prazer está por cima do teu. Não é necessário para você obter satisfação. Sua satisfação chegará com a liberação de seu homem.

Sakura girou os olhos ante o discurso de Shizune, incapaz de acreditar na fileira de bobagens que obrigaram-na a suportar durante a hora passada. Tudo sobre seu acerto pessoal e fazer-se formosa para o rei. Agora, tinha que ouvir sobre a maneira em que uma concubina dava prazer a seu rei. Estava a ponto de vomitar.

O ego astronômico dos homens deste reino era algo digno de admiração. Se ela alguma vez… não, quando ela voltasse para Suna, suas guerreiras ririam até chorar com as histórias dos homens de Konoha.

O vistoso vestido que Shizune usava parecia um impreciso arco íris quando passava por diante e por detrás de Sakura.

— Sasuke de Konoha é um homem viril, com muitos apetites sexuais. Somos muito afortunadas de que também goste de agradar a suas mulheres, e todas nossas concubinas alcançam a plena satisfação em seus braços. Às vezes, mais de uma vez.

Shizune explicou as preferências sexuais de Sasuke como se estivesse descrevendo o menu do jantar. Nunca terminaria a dissertação sobre o valor de Sasuke de Konoha? Provavelmente, ele se jogaria sobre uma mulher, a foderia durante dois minutos, a abandonaria com sua semente e iria para a batalha seguinte. Igual a maioria dos homens dos que tinha ouvido falar. Delicadeza, valor. Ora!

— É uma verdadeira honra ser uma de suas concubinas. Sasuke trata muito bem suas mulheres, e temos muitas liberdades.

Quando ela soltou um incrédulo bufo, Shizune se voltou para ela, abrindo muito os olhos.

Sakura encolheu os ombros e disse:

— Liberdades? Que liberdades? Você pode ir e vir quando te der vontade e aonde quiser?

— Dentro do palácio, sim, desde que vá com escolta.

— Mas, e fora do palácio?

— Não.

— Teve educação? Ensinaram-na a ler, a escrever, a manejar armas?

— Certamente que não. Essas coisas são para os homens.

Sakura resistiu ao repentino impulso de gritar de frustração.

— Por que pensa que as mulheres não deveriam ter educação?

— Sabemos tudo o que precisamos saber.

Uma das concubinas deu um passo para frente. Era aproximadamente da mesma idade de Sakura, com um magnífico cabelo vermelho pendurando até a cintura em suaves cachos. Seus quadris curvilíneos balançando-se de maneira sedutora enquanto se aproximava, mas seus gelados olhos negros mostraram sua irritação.

— Meu nome é Karin, e sou a favorita do rei. Faria bem em escutar o que Shizune te diz. Embora você nunca capturará seu interesse como eu.

Onde estava sua espada quando realmente a necessitava? Embora ela bem podia imaginar-se apagando o sorriso satisfeito do bonito rosto de Karin sem necessidade de uma arma.

— Darei-lhe toda a atenção que merece.

— Deveria ser mais inteligente e prestar atenção a minhas palavras, escrava de Suna. Ou poderia encontrar sua cabeça separada do corpo.

— E quem vai fazer isso? Você? — Sakura riu da mulher.

Os olhos de Karin se tornaram escuros e cruéis. Começou a aproximar-se de Sakura, mas um pigarro de advertência de Shizune a deteve. Com ar zangado, deu a volta e se afastou.

Outra concubina se aproximou, vacilante. Era muito jovem e tinha longos cabelos negros e formosos olhos de meia-noite. Usava o mesmo vestido que as outras mulheres e tinha o mesmo curvilíneo corpo. Sasuke realmente devia desfrutar de mulheres com seios enormes e amplos quadris. Dando uma rápida olhada a seu próprio corpo, Sakura se perguntou como encararia ela.

Ridículo. Como se isso a preocupasse.

— Sou Kim. — disse a moça. — Dou-lhe as boas-vindas à nossa casa e espero que tente ser feliz aqui.

Seu contagioso sorriso era difícil de resistir, e apesar de seu juramento de permanecer indiferente às concubinas, Sakura não pôde evitar lhe devolver o sorriso.

— Obrigado. Mas sabe que eu não quero estar aqui.

Kim se sentou ao lado de Sakura, apesar das objeções de Shizune.

— Não tenha medo. Não é tão ruim assim. Sasuke trata todas muito bem.

Surpreendida de que a moça se arriscasse a aproximar-se tanto dela, Sakura lhe disse.

— Não tenho medo. Somente quero ser livre.

— Como é a liberdade? — perguntou Kim.

— Kim! — advertiu Shizune.

Sakura observou como a jovem levantava o queixo insolentemente durante um segundo, depois se inclinou e se afastou dela. Bom, talvez nem todas as mulheres estivessem tão intimidadas e felizes de ser escravas como Sasuke pensava. Isso poderia funcionar bem a seu favor.

Shizune continuou com suas lições apesar do óbvio desinteresse de Sakura.

— Algum dia, Sasuke escolherá a sua rainha entre as mulheres de Konoha. Todas as concubinas têm a esperança de que uma delas seja a escolhida.

— Será livre quando se converter em rainha? — perguntou Sakura.

Shizune negou com a cabeça.

— Não.

— Ele deixará suas concubinas quando escolher uma rainha?

— É obvio que não.

— Então qual é o motivo de ter uma rainha?

— Os filhos do Rei e da Rainha de Konoha serão os herdeiros do trono de Sasuke.

Não valeria a pena converter-se em sua rainha e ter um filho que governasse ambos os reinos, Suna e Konoha? As possibilidades eram infinitas. Muito ruim que a rainha não tivesse mais liberdade que uma simples concubina. E compartilhar seu homem com outras mulheres? Ela nunca o permitiria. Quando escolhesse um homem como seu companheiro, esse homem seria dela e somente dela. Não o compartilharia com ninguém.

E ela teria que jazer com o selvagem. Não, realmente era uma má idéia. Melhor escapar. Em algum lugar encontraria seu próprio companheiro e asseguraria a sobrevivência de seu povo. Assim não teria que suportar o contato de Sasuke.

Considerou esse pensamento, suas reflexões afogaram o zumbido da voz de Shizune. Seu toque não tinha sido tão repulsivo como ela imaginara. Seus mamilos se endureceram quando recordou a maneira em que suas mãos se deslizaram sobre sua pele, seu gentil roce quando acariciou seus seios, despertando aquela parte feminina que ninguém jamais havia despertado antes.

Seus seios incharam-se contra a cômoda blusa que trajava, e uma pulsação começou entre suas pernas. Sentiu que se umedecia e experimentou uma vontade tremenda de escorregar as mãos sob a saia e aliviar a dor.

Mas não o faria. Um guerreiro era disciplinado e nunca permitia que os sentimentos influíssem em sua estratégia. Agora ela necessitava de um plano de fuga mais que de alívio sexual, porque com certeza que não ia permanecer ali e converter-se em uma das escravas sexuais de Sasuke.

Escutou Shizune até que a mulher terminou e abandonou o quarto. Fazendo gestos a Kim, sorriu quando a moça timidamente se moveu para ela.

— Alguma vez pensou em ser livre? — Perguntou à Kim.

A moça deu uma olhada ao redor da habitação e sussurrou.

— Às vezes. Como é?

— Eu não conheço nenhum outro modo de viver. Tomo minhas próprias decisões, vou e venho como quero. Na verdade, sou a Rainha do reino de Suna.

Os olhos da Kim se abriram com assombro.

— De verdade? Então deveria me inclinar ante você.

Sakura alcançou o pulso de Kim, detendo seu intento de fazer uma reverência.

— Não se incline ante mim. Não requeremos essa classe de formalidades em meu reino. Sou a rainha em virtude de meus direitos de nascimento, mas isso não me faz melhor que qualquer outra pessoa que vive em meu reino.

— Isso é admirável.

— Você pode chegar a ser uma de nós.

Kim sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Eu não poderia. Meu destino é ser uma das concubinas de Sasuke.

Tentando dissimular a frustração em sua voz, Sakura disse:

— Não tem por que sê-lo. Deveria ser livre para tomar suas próprias decisões. Venha comigo, e farei de você uma mulher livre.

— Poderia fazer isso por mim?

— Certamente. E a qualquer mulher deste reino que queira ter a liberdade de escolher o tipo de vida que quiser. Você acha que há outras?

— Eu… Eu não sei. — Mordeu-se o lábio inferior, a incerteza era evidente em seus traços com o cenho franzido. Mas Sakura sabia que Kim estava intrigada.

— Seria livre. Talvez pudesse chegar a ser uma guerreira.

Os olhos da Kim se arregalaram.

— Então, talvez existam outras que também queiram ser livres.

— Bom. Começaremos com as concubinas e veremos quantas podemos conseguir que venham conosco. Necessitarei de sua ajuda para formar um plano de fuga.

— Não quero fazer mal a Sasuke — disse Kim, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Ele foi muito bom comigo.

Merda. Sakura podia imaginar-se quão "bom" tinha sido Sasuke com ela. Ignorando a direção que tomavam seus pensamentos, disse:

— Entendo, mas também tem que pensar em si mesma e o que quer da vida. Você não gostaria de aprender a ler e a escrever? Pode imaginar andar ao redor de uma cidade sem ninguém que te escolte ou te diga o que tem que fazer?

Kim suspirou.

— Sim, posso imaginar isso. Seria como um sonho feito realidade.

— Eu farei que seja uma realidade para você.

O brilho excitado nos olhos de Kim enviou uma emoção triunfante a Sakura. Demonstraria a Sasuke de Konoha que nem todas suas concubinas eram felizes em ser escravas. Talvez pudesse convencer todas a escapar. Não se surpreenderia então o alto e poderoso rei?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.**

Sakura instalou-se sobre sua pequena cama, acreditando que tinha o princípio de um plano para a fuga. Kim tinha prometido que falaria com algumas das outras mulheres. O chamariz de liberdade tinha que ser grande nesta terra. Estava segura de que em pouco tempo teria um pequeno exército próprio.

Amanhã, ela colocaria seus planos em movimento.

Mas não tinha feito mais que fechar os olhos quando as luzes na câmara se acenderam. Mal teve tempo de sentar-se quando dois guardas entraram e se dirigiram diretamente para ela. Levantaram-na, soltaram as correntes que a mantinham encadeada à parede e a arrastaram para fora do quarto. Quando ela saía, viu que Karin estava do outro lado da porta, com um sorriso de satisfação em sua face.

Em um momento, ela se encontrou de volta nas câmaras de Sasuke.

— Deixem-nos sozinhos. — Ordenou ele.

Os guardas fecharam a porta detrás deles, deixando-a a sós com Sasuke. Ela não quis especular sobre que assunto a havia trazido para suas câmaras, mas pelo olhar satisfeito que ela tinha visto na cara de Karin, não podia ser nada bom.

Ele se inclinou e recolheu as correntes, sustentando-as com folga em suas mãos.

— Pensa que pode causar a insurreição entre minhas concubinas?

Levantando seu queixo, ela disse:

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Me economize das mentiras. Karin disse-me que insistiu para Kim falar com as outras a respeito de conseguir a liberdade.

Essa bruxa maquinadora. Karin seria uma boa mulher do Som, já que estas com freqüência apunhalavam a seus inimigos pelas costas.

— Eu simplesmente lhes contava sobre minha vida em Suna, nada mais.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Não tenho tempo para tratar com mentirosas, mulher. E menos ainda, não posso te deixar que envenene as mentes de minhas concubinas. Permanecerá aqui, comigo.

Ele amarrou o final da corrente a sua cama.

Isto não era nada bom. Seria muito mais difícil de planejar a fuga se tivesse que estar constantemente sob o olho vigilante de Sasuke. De algum modo, faria Karin pagar por tudo isto.

Recusando-se a se mover, ficou de pé onde os guardas a tinham deixado. Sasuke se entreteve de um lado para o outro ao redor de sua câmara, revolvendo papéis, servindo uma bebida, e finalmente se aproximou da cama. Com um bocejo, tirou a camisa, deixando ver os músculos que se delineavam robustamente com a suave luz do quarto. Sakura rapidamente virou sua cabeça e se obrigou a olhar para a parede.

Quando ela ouviu o rangido da roupa, não pôde evitar jogar uma olhada rápida quando ele deixou cair suas calças. Seu pulso começou a correr nervosamente quando reparou em seu corpo. Alto e musculoso, com amplos ombros, cintura estreita e coxas robustas.

E seu membro, mais impressionante agora que podia vê-lo, era como o tinha imaginado quando este pressionava contra seu quadril. Seu sexo se umedeceu, imaginando aquela carne firme enterrada profundamente dentro dela. Lambendo os lábios, seu olhar outra vez contemplou a parede nua do outro lado do quarto.

As luzes se apagaram e Sakura escutou o movimento sobre a cama em frente dela.

— Onde devo dormir?

— O tapete no chão é bastante cômodo.

Ela cruzou os braços, com a irritação substituindo sua anterior excitação.

— Não poderia pedir aos guardas que trouxessem minha pequena cama?

— Poderia, mas não vou fazer isso. Teve a oportunidade de dormir com comodidade. Agora terá que dormir no chão. Além disso, estou seguro que uma grande guerreira como você está acostumada a dormir sobre o chão duro. O tapete deve ser um luxo.

Ele permaneceu um momento em silêncio, no que ela começou a planejar como o mataria.

— A não ser, claro, que deseje compartilhar minha cama.

Ela riu.

— Antes preferiria dormir com os balons nos estábulos.

Sasuke bocejou e murmurou.

— Posso arrumar isso, se quiser.

Ao que parecia, ele não ia oferecer-lhe nem sequer uma manta para esquentar-se durante a noite, porque pouco depois se escutou sua profunda respiração, indicando que estava completamente adormecido. Sakura se mexeu por um momento, esperando que as correntes que repicavam ao redor de seus tornozelos e contra a parede o despertassem.

Infelizmente, o som não o incomodou.

Talvez tivesse o sono pesado, o que poderia ser uma vantagem. Com seus olhos acostumados à escuridão, observou a seu redor procurando algo com o qual ela poderia golpeá-lo na cabeça. E onde teria posto as chaves dos cadeados do tornozelo?

Ele tinha retirado todos os objetos pesados de seu alcance, e a não ser que ela pudesse levantar a cama e derrubá-la, não teria sorte. Não havia nada para usar como uma arma exceto as correntes, e não estava muito perto dele para as passar ao redor de sua garganta.

Que pena. Ela desfrutaria observando a surpresa em seus olhos, quando ele despertasse e a encontrasse estrangulando-o. Talvez poderia subir sobre sua cabeça e afogá-lo com suas coxas. Mas aquele pensamento levou sua mente a mover-se em outra direção, desfrutando da imagem de seu sexo tão perto dessa boca tão atraente.

Aquela linha de pensamento não a levaria a nenhuma parte, por mais frustrada que se sentisse agora. Planejaria sua morte mais tarde. Agora, o que precisava era dormir.

Mas que demônios, o faria sobre o piso frio como um animal? Pelo menos, estaria mais cômoda sobre a grossa manta. Apesar de suas insofríveis maneiras, Sasuke tinha razão. Dormira sobre a terra dura no frio deserto sem mais que uma ligeira manta para cobri-la, mais noites do que ela queria recordar.

O tapete era fino. Mas já que Sasuke queria que ela dormisse ali, ela dormiria ao pé da cama. Certamente era bastante grande para conter seu corpo e não tocá-lo absolutamente. Por isso avançou lentamente em cima da cama e se instalou resguardada pela enorme manta, tão suave que acariciava sua pele. Os pensamentos de estar debaixo da manta e esfregar sua pele nua contra a suavidade da seda lhe recordaram que Sasuke compartilhava esta cama com ela, pelo qual decidiu que não era uma sabia opção.

Tentou manter sua mente acordada e controlar os movimentos do outro lado da cama, mas pouco depois o esgotamento a surpreendeu e se sentiu vagar na inconsciência, seus últimos pensamentos foram a respeito da liberdade que ela tinha perdido.

xxx

Sasuke despertou ao princípio da manhã por um som estranho que se estendia no torpor do sonho. Soava horrível, da mesma maneira que os grunhidos de um gomai em sofrimento. Sentou-se na cama, seus olhos adaptando-se à nebulosa luz da amanhã.

O som continuava, e este provinha da zona aos pés de sua cama. De um novelo formado sob as mantas. As mantas que ele já não tinha sobre o corpo, somente se tinha dado conta de que já não as tinha quando despertou.

Não era um gomai que grunhia, depois de tudo. Era Sakura. RONCAVA! Bastante forte, de fato.

Enrugando seu nariz ante o horrível som, levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado da cama, observando a mulher dormindo. Ela se havia enrolado com as mantas, as tinha remetido pelos lados e os braços estavam dentro, só sua cabeça se sobressaía.

Ele pensou em fazê-la rodar puxando as mantas e deixá-la cair no chão, mas então pensou melhor. Era uma mulher, apesar de tudo, e apesar do alvoroço que tinha causado entre suas concubinas, entendia sua inapetência de trocar seu modo de vida simplesmente porque ela era uma cativa.

Se tivessem arrebatado sua liberdade, estava seguro de que agiria da mesma maneira. Pior, provavelmente. Mas, mesmo assim, o que poderia fazer? Não podia deixá-la vagar livremente. Primeiro, porque ela provavelmente cortaria sua garganta no minuto em que lhe desse as costas e segundo, porque era mulher e, portanto, devia ser protegida como todas as demais mulheres. Não podia tratá-la de maneira diferente do que a qualquer das outras mulheres.

Antes das guerras, quando Konoha era ainda uma terra livre, as mulheres iam e vinham a seu prazer, inclusive aventurando-se em outras cidades. Mas então os seqüestros e violações começaram. As mulheres foram levadas por reino rivais, às vezes seqüestradas pelo Som ou outros clãs, às vezes golpeadas, violadas e até mortas no meio do deserto.

Isto tinha acontecido antes que seus antepassados construíssem o muro ao redor do reino e oferecessem o amparo a todas suas mulheres. E as leis tinham permanecido assim durante séculos. Para fazer a vida em cativeiro mais agradável às mulheres, os antepassados de Sasuke tinham deixado de educá-las em qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os rudimentares conhecimentos de manter uma casa e agradar a seus homens.

Isso era tão ruim? As mulheres de Konoha eram reverenciadas, e bem cuidadas.

Ora! Ele levantou as mãos, sentindo-se um idiota pelos pensamentos das coisas que deveriam ser alteradas. Puxou as mantas nas quais Sakura continuava dormindo.

— Levante-se. Está amanhecendo.

Ela resmungou e dobrou os joelhos perto do peito. Seu cabelo se deslizou para sua face como uma manta rosada. Sasuke cravou os dedos nas palmas, recusando acariciar sua cabeleira.

— Disse para se levantar. Deve se banhar e comer.

Ela bocejou e se esticou, movendo-se para a beirada cama, ficando em frente a ele com os olhos entreabertos.

— Para que tenho que me levantar? Não há nada a fazer aqui para mim.

— Há muitas coisas que pode fazer.

— Como o que? Estou encadeada, com apenas uns metros de liberdade de movimento em uma ou outra direção.

Essa o pegou. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer nessas circunstâncias.

— Recusou as lições que Shizune estava te ensinando.

Apartando seu cabelo de sua cara, ela franziu seu nariz e o mirou airadamente.

— Que lições? Como lamber as bolas de um homem, como chupar seu membro até fazê-lo explodir em sua garganta, ou como assegurar-se de que ele consiga o orgasmo o mais rapidamente possível, assim ele não perde muito tempo sobre o corpo da mulher?

Quis fazê-la calar-se, mas a visão que suas palavras lhe proporcionaram, deixaram seu membro duro e dolorido. Já que ele não se incomodara em vestir-se ainda, os olhos de Sakura se dirigiram entre suas pernas e aumentaram antes que ela conseguisse mascarar suas emoções com um olhar indiferente.

Mas ela realmente o notou. Seus seios incharam contra os limites de sua já apertada blusa, com suas bochechas vermelhas, e ele sentiu a excitação dela. Oh sim, ela definitivamente o tinha notado. Ela podia fingir indiferença e sentir ódio por ele, mas era uma mulher apaixonada. A mulher que ele adivinhava que tinha necessidades que nenhum homem tinha satisfeito em bastante tempo.

E ele jurou pelo Lal que seria o homem que cuidaria daquelas necessidades. Como sua ereção não ia desaparecer tão cedo, ele deu um passo para frente.

Sakura pôs sua mão diante dela, detendo seu avanço.

— Não pense em nenhum momento que vou praticar com você.

A cólera se mesclava com interesse carnal em seus olhos esmeralda. Suas pupilas se dilataram, mas ele não sabia dizer se era de cólera ou de entusiasmo.

— Não acharia minhas atenções desagradáveis. — Disse-lhe, com uma voz muito suave.

— Não acharia minhas atenções agradáveis, absolutamente. — Advertiu ela.

— Por que não me deixa ser o juiz? — Aproximou-se dela novamente, desta vez capturando seus braços e colocando-os ao lado do corpo, aproximando-a de si. Inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas ela girou a cabeça. Ele o tentou novamente, mas ela girou sua cabeça para o outro lado.

— Vai me violar? Porque juro, por tudo o que é sagrado, que eu não te dou permissão para que me toque.

Sasuke se deteve, liberando seus braços, como se ela fosse um fogo ardente.

— Certamente não vou te violar. Nunca tomei a uma mulher que não desejasse ser tomada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

— Está seguro disso? Talvez suas concubinas tenham tanto medo de você, que mintam enquanto estão debaixo e mantêm seus gritos de ultraje profundamente dentro de si mesmas.

— Não! — Ele saltou da cama, tomou suas calças, colocando suas pernas dentro delas e fechando-a. Sua ereção, que tinha palpitado alguns segundos antes, agora tinha desaparecido, sendo substituída por uma raiva que ameaçou fazê-lo explodir. Ele voltou-se para enfrentar Sakura.

— Entenda isto. As concubinas no palácio estão favorecidas. Elas vêm aqui voluntariamente, gostosamente e sem reservas. Não compramos escravas, e nunca, eu disse NUNCA forçamos a nossas mulheres. Não temos que fazê-lo.

Uma careta presunçosa franziu seus lábios em um meio sorriso.

— Estou segura que isso é o que todos os homens pensam. Mas não é como se elas tivessem outra opção.

— As mulheres de Konoha têm muitas opções.

Ela andou de um lado a outro dentro dos limites de suas correntes, girou-se para ele e apontou-lhe um dedo.

— Opções? Quais? Elas são educadas? Elas podem ser professoras, ou inclusive guerreiras?

— Não. As leis são muito claras.

— Suas leis não são mais que merda de balon. As mulheres de Konoha são escravas, é a pura e simples verdade. Pode chamá-lo como quer, mas eu vejo outra coisa muito distinta com meus próprios olhos.

Por que tinha ele esta conversação? Já o tinha explicado uma e outra vez.

— E vocês são diferentes? Tratam aos homens de Suna como se fossem humildes animais. Nenhum pode ter ou sustentar o poder, não permitem que tenham escritórios ou governem alguma de suas cidades. O que faz com que sua sociedade seja diferente à minha?

Ela riu.

— Nossos homens sustentam muitas posições. Eles são educados, e tratados exatamente da mesma maneira que as mulheres de Suna, à exceção do fato de que não podem ser guerreiros. Algo na genética dos machos de Suna os exclui de ter a força e o engenho para lutar. Não podem ser chefes em seus departamentos e não podem lutar em nossas batalhas. Mas podem fazer muitas mais coisas.

— Ah, então são mantidos dentro das paredes de Suna como simples amas-de-leite para seus filhos.

— E professores, muitos deles são eruditos excepcionalmente inteligentes.

— Não têm nenhuma necessidade de eruditos em uma sociedade tão bárbara.

— Não conhece nada da minha gente!

A cor subiu a sua face e ela sustentou suas mãos aos lados, apertando seus punhos. Ele sabia que caso se aproximasse dela agora, teriam que lutar.

Talvez ele quisesse isso. Uma espécie de reação física por parte dela.

Não, isto não era o que ele queria, absolutamente.

— Digamos então que nenhum de nós entende ao outro, e o deixamos nisto. — Ele voltou-se para partir, cansado de argumentar em algo no que nenhum dos dois poderia ganhar.

— Sasuke, espere!

Ele se girou, olhando-a e esperando que as correntes a detivessem. Esperou.

— Deixe-me ir. Sabe que não tem uso para mim aqui neste lugar.

— Ainda não determinei qual será sua utilidade.

— Encontrarei um modo de escapar. Nunca será capaz de me dar as costas. Nunca me renderei de bom grado. Nem a você nem a nenhum outro homem. Deixe-me ir e não farei guerra contra sua gente. Como compreenderá, meu povo já me busca, sem dúvida preparando um ataque contra Konoha.

Ele já tinha pensado nisto.

— Seu povo não é nenhum problema para nós.

— Sós, não. Mas com ajuda, o serão.

— Unir-se-iam com o Som para lutar contra nós? — Sabendo que Suna odiava o Som mais que ao Konoha, esta era uma possibilidade que Sasuke nunca tinha considerado.

— Sou sua rainha. Eles farão o que quer que seja para me recuperar.

— Talvez pensem que está morta.

Ela empalideceu, e ele sabia que isso era o que ela pensava, também.

— Seu povo não virá te buscar. Os reis e rainhas às vezes são mortos durante o curso da batalha. Outra tomará seu lugar e conduzirá a seu povo. — Ele deu a volta e saiu do quarto. Quando se dirigia para a sala de jantar, sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

Tinha-a machucado desnecessariamente com suas palavras. Mas ela fizera o mesmo, fazendo-o duvidar da validez de suas leis, que tinham perdurado durante séculos.

Seria melhor que não passasse mais tempo com Sakura. Ela não era uma boa influência sobre seus pensamentos, e tinha que concentrar-se no amparo de Konoha ante o Som, não verbalmente, em luta livre com a zorra que estava prisioneira em sua câmara.

Deu instruções a Shizune quando a encontrou no corredor.

— Leve um par de guardas, banhe e vista Sakura, e se assegure de que ela se alimente. Devolva-a depois às minhas câmaras.

Shizune abriu a boca para falar, logo a fechou rapidamente e inclinando sua cabeça, apressou-se a cumprir suas instruções.

Sua temperatura corporal estava ardendo. Tinha que aliviar-se com uma concubina disposta e liberar um pouco a frustração e a tensão do dia anterior.

A única dificuldade com aquilo era que seus pensamentos estavam ocupados e cheios com certa tentação de cabelos rosados e olhar esmeralda, que jurou que preferiria morrer antes de fazer sexo com qualquer outra que não fosse ela.

O dia começava sendo um inferno, e tinha o pressentimento de que isto só ia piorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V.**

Essa gente se banhava muito. Sakura estava segura de que se a obrigassem a banhar-se todo dia, sua pele cairia em pedaços. Sua região era desértica, por isso a água era escassa e banhar-se era um luxo que o povo de Suna não podia permitir-se.

Apesar de seus protestos, o banho foi algo maravilhoso, como caído do céu. Duvidava que pudesse cansar-se de estar sentada na perfumada água morna, e não relaxar. Mesmo assim, enquanto desfrutava desse luxo, sentiu um pouco de culpa ao saber que sua gente estaria preocupada com ela.

Tinha que escapar, tinha que retornar. Discutir com Sasuke não estava levando a nenhum lugar. Talvez precisasse mudar de tática. Banhou-se sem protestar, até comeu a comida que Shizune trouxe; estava deliciosa, era carne, queijo e pão com abundante bebida. Se continuasse comendo dessa maneira sem o exercício diário, ficaria lenta e gorda.

Depois de banhar-se e vestir-se, foi devolvida à câmara de Sasuke e encadeada, sem dúvida para esperar a seu "amo", como Shizune o tinha chamado.

— Amo, meu traseiro. — Queixou-se, sentando-se sobre a beirada da cama com os joelhos em seu peito.

Colocando seu queixo sobre os joelhos, pensou em seu movimento seguinte.

— Nenhum homem será meu amo.

— Deseja dominar a um homem?

Sakura saltou ao escutar o som da voz de Sasuke. Estava na porta, seu cabelo negro ondeando-se pela brisa das janelas abertas. Verdadeiramente, era um guerreiro ao que qualquer mulher seria feliz de reclamar como seu par. Traços fortes e arrogantes, com o corpo de um guerreiro que lhe dava um poder tão masculino que não se encontrava nos homens de Suna. Seu coração pulsou freneticamente e tentou tranqüilizar-se.

Ficou observando-o dos pés à cabeça, como que inspecionando a carne de um animal de primeira.

— Como rainha, tenho o direito de escolher meu rei.

— Quer um rei a que possa dominar em todos os sentidos?

— O que você quer, Sasuke?

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se no escritório perto da janela. A luz do sol entrava e fazia seu cabelo brilhar, criando um halo ao redor de seu corpo, tão brilhante que destacava, inclusive, o pêlo negro de seus antebraços. O dia era quente e só usava uma túnica sem mangas que mostrava seus musculosos bíceps. Perguntou-se como seriam esses braços sob suas mãos, mas imediatamente desprezou a idéia.

— Só tenho curiosidade sobre como você gosta dos homens. Débeis e dóceis?

— Como eu gosto dos homens? — O que dizia não tinha sentido. Talvez tivesse tomado muita cerveja no café da manhã.

Sasuke girou os olhos.

— Na cama, Sakura. Você gosta de controlá-los, ordena-lhes suas necessidades, obriga-os a fazer sua vontade?

Sakura engasgou. Na cama? Como poderia sabê-lo? Nunca tinha se deitado com ninguém.

E ele o sabia, demônios, ele o sabia. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ficou encarando-a fixamente com uma expressão estranha. Quando se aproximou dela, Sakura instintivamente aproximou mais as pernas de seu peito, protegendo-se. Sasuke se deteve em frente a ela e ajoelhou-se. Seus olhos negros a enfeitiçaram pela ternura inesperada que mostravam.

— É virgem?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi negá-lo, mas de que serviria?

— E se o for?

— Por quê?

Sakura riu ante a pergunta.

— Por que não?

Sasuke franziu o cenho e se formaram rugas em sua fronte. Sakura quis correr os dedos por essas rugas.

— Eu pensava que uma rainha tivesse muitos amantes. Provando-os, encontraria o par adequado.

Atreveria-se a lhe dizer que nenhum homem de Suna lhe parecia atraente? Que nenhum deles despertava uma onda de emoção nela. _Não como... não como ele._

Foi como se a mulher nela despertasse assim que pôs os olhos nele. Era um fato do qual não gostava nada.

— Não estava preparada. Sou uma guerreira, uma rainha. Não tenho tempo para os prazeres sexuais.

Sasuke riu e parou de repente.

— Eu também sou um guerreiro. Um rei. E acredite-me, sempre há tempo para os prazeres sexuais.

— Talvez não tenha nada melhor para fazer, a não ser deitar com suas concubinas. Nós que vivemos em dificuldade temos deveres mais importantes a fazer.

Ignorando seu insulto, ele perguntou.

— Que faz para liberar as tensões da batalha?

Quando ele ofereceu a mão para que se levantasse, vacilou uns segundos antes de lhe dar a sua. Era mais alto que ela e isso porque era considerada alta. Mas apenas chegava à altura de seu peito.

— Não libero as tensões da batalha. A única guerra que há é com seu povo.

Ele pegou uma cadeira do escritório e lhe fez gestos para que se sentasse. E o fez. Ele passeava em frente a ela e perguntou-lhe.

— Quando você relaxa?

— Você esteve perto de nossas terras, Sasuke. Nossa vida é uma batalha contínua para manter nosso reino. Se não estivermos em constante alerta, o Som invadiria e tomaria tudo. Se não eles, os clãs da montanha ou os proscritos que vivem nas montanhas.

— Por que alguém quereria as terras de Suna?

Sakura ficou de pé, pronta para defender seu reino, mas uma mão em seu pulso a deteve.

— Não me interprete mal, não o digo como um insulto a seu reino. Mas sim, porque suas terras não são diferentes das do Som. São habitantes do deserto, sem mais comida ou água que a pouca que têm. Por que sua terra é tão importante?

— Teria que perguntar isso à Orochimaru. — Só a menção do nome do Rei do Som ameaçava revolver a comida do café da manhã em seu estômago.

Aparentemente, Sasuke sentia o mesmo.

— Orochimaru é um bárbaro. Suas táticas são indecifráveis. Isso é o que o faz tão perigoso, não saber o que vai fazer em cada momento.

Sakura assentiu.

— Minha gente é consciente disso. Ele faz incursões em nossas terras dia e noite, apesar do calor, a seca ou o frio do deserto. É como se ele e seu povo fossem impermeáveis a qualquer dos elementos meteorológicos que mantêm meu povo dentro de suas casas.

— Nós, às vezes, pensamos que o Som possui poderes dos quais não estamos inteirados. Mas nenhum foi capturado vivo. E os mortos não revelam segredos. Seus corpos são como os nossos, pelo que podemos ver.

— Acredito que, simplesmente, não se preocupam com si mesmos, ou com sua gente. Orochimaru os conduz a um ponto de ruptura, isso é o que sabemos. Talvez seja a amargura o que os torne mais fortes. — Talvez Sakura estivesse em desacordo com tudo o que o Rei de Konoha acreditava, mas era reconfortante discutir com outro guerreiro sobre um inimigo em comum.

— É um homem invejoso. Meu pai me contava histórias dos ancestrais de Orochimaru. O Som sempre quis Konoha. São conquistadores, e não viverão em paz com outros clãs. Seu objetivo é a dominação.

— Com Suna como seu primeiro prêmio. — Odiava admiti-lo, estava brigando uma batalha perdida com o Som, suas forças se debilitavam. Meses e meses de constante combate começavam a debilitar seus guerreiros. Uma pontada de culpa acendeu em seu ventre, e renovou seu voto de escapar rapidamente e assim poder retornar com seu povo. Mas como? Necessitava uma estratégia, e sabia que Sasuke era a chave. Simplesmente teria que encontrar sua vulnerabilidade e o golpearia totalmente.

— Poderia trazer seu povo à Konoha, sabe.

Sakura elevou a vista e se encontrou com sinceridade em seu olhar, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não poderia suportar que minhas mulheres vivam como as mulheres daqui. Somos livres, e nunca seremos escravas de bom grado.

— É a única coisa que posso te oferecer. Não posso mandar tropas à Suna por que são necessárias aqui. Se dividirmos as forças, deixaria Konoha vulnerável.

Sakura admirou o fato de que ele estava oferecendo ajuda à Suna, pois desde que se recordavam, eles estavam em guerra.

— Sobrevivemos sem a ajuda de Konoha antes. Continuaremos fazendo-o.

— Atacar Konoha em cada oportunidade só debilita seus guerreiros e diminui sua força.

— Tem medo dos ataques de Suna?

Sasuke riu, produzindo um som rico e profundo.

— Penso que subestima meus guerreiros e superestima os seus.

— Não superestimo ninguém.

— De qualquer forma, seria sábio reconsiderar minha oferta de amparo.

— Preferiria morrer de fome no deserto como mulher livre, que prosperar bem alimentada como escrava.

Sasuke se pôs de pé e, avançando para a porta, girou-se.

— Chegará o momento em que se cansará de viver encadeada, e se aproximará de meu modo de pensar.

Sakura o observou enquanto partia fechando a porta, deixando-a sozinha, como se ela se encontrasse em uma cela da prisão. Sakura já estava cansada de viver encadeada, mesmo assim, não poderia ser o que ele queria.

Tinha que haver outra maneira.

xxx

Naruto saltou para trás enquanto a espada de Sasuke fazia um amplo arco através de sua cintura.

— Está tentando me matar deliberadamente, ou há algo mais que causa este humor tão asqueroso que tem hoje?

Sasuke deixou cair sua espada sobre a terra, murmurando um juramento de desgosto.

— Sinto muito. Minha mente está em outro lugar.

— Provavelmente na fêmea guerreira de Suna que compartilha sua câmara — Naruto levantou a espada de Sasuke e a devolveu. Caminharam para o corredor, ambos limpando o suor de seus rostos.

O dia era caloroso e seu humor mais ainda; certo, Naruto tinha razão. Poderia tê-lo matado, porque não estava concentrado no que estavam fazendo, só pensava em sua frustração com Sakura.

Sasuke a trouxera e não poderia deixá-la ir, mesmo assim cada vez que falava com ela podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Tinha medo por seu povo. Os verdadeiros líderes se preocupavam mais por sua gente que por eles.

— Estou pensando em soltá-la.

Naruto se deteve e ficou encarando-o como se tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— Está louco? Ela sabe demais, viu o interior de Konoha. Limitado, mas sabe onde está sua câmara. Sem dúvida já avaliou a força e a debilidade de nossos guerreiros. Se ela se unir com o Som, significaria nossa derrota.

Sasuke suspirou e jogou a toalha na cadeira próxima, logo procurou uma bebida. A engoliu com gula, porque o sol quente e a prática de espadas lhe fizeram sentir que sua garganta era um deserto árido. Com um suspiro, assentiu.

— Tem razão, certamente. Não sei em que estava pensando.

— Precisa tirá-la de sua câmara. É uma distração. E precisa liberar um pouco "essa" tensão. Esteve com alguma das concubinas desde que retornou?

— Não.

— Por que não?

Porque não? Isso era o que ele queria saber. No geral sempre havia uma fêmea esquentando sua cama e mesmo assim, desde que trouxe Sakura ao castelo, não tinha desejado a nenhuma de suas concubinas.

— Não sei.

— Então o tempo que passa com Sakura tem um fruto pior de que pensei — disse Naruto.

Caminharam pelo corredor e entraram em um quarto privado onde poderiam comer e falar sem interrupções.

— Estive muito ocupado.

— Nunca esteve muito ocupado para se deitar com uma mulher.

— Sakura está em minha câmara.

— E daí? Deixa-a ver. Talvez aprenda algo. Ou a entregue aos guardas. Eles lhe ensinariam o modo apropriado de comportar-se.

O pensamento de outro homem tocando Sakura fez crescer sua irritação de novo.

— Não.

— Bom, precisa fazer alguma coisa. Está distraído e nem nota. O que tem essa mulher que te obriga a permanecer diante dela?

— Para ser honesto, Naruto, admiro-a. Nunca conheci uma mulher com tanta inteligência e força. Tem um coração de guerreira e o amor de rainha por sua gente.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela é de Suna e é nossa inimiga.

Sasuke tomou outro comprido gole de sua bebida.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Se a convencer a unir-se conosco, seriamos mais fortes contra o Som.

— As mulheres de Konoha não lutam em guerras.

— Elas não são de Konoha.

— Se viessem aqui, não lhes permitiria serem guerreiras. Não posso ver as mulheres de Suna concordando em viver segundo nossas leis.

Outra vez, talvez sim ou talvez não. Sasuke tinha bastante influência com as mulheres, em especial aquelas que estavam apaixonadas por ele. Tinha visto a maneira como Sakura o olhava. Era consciente da resposta de seu corpo, mesmo que Sakura não estivesse presente na mesma habitação. E ainda era virgem, algo que achou mais atrativo do que deveria.

Talvez a tivesse deixado ter muito controle sobre seu destino. Tinha gasto seu tempo com ela falando, em vez de lhe ensinar como seria sua vida em Konoha. Porque Naruto tinha razão. Não podia deixá-la ir. Era muito perigosa para seu reino.

Somente tinha que treiná-la na maneira das mulheres de Konoha. Uma vez que se desse conta de quão agradável sua vida poderia ser, mudaria seu modo de pensar.

— Posso convencê-la.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deixo isso com você. Quanto a mim, não quero ter nada a ver com uma mulher de Suna.

— Uma mulher é uma mulher, meu amigo — explicou, enquanto terminavam sua comida e começaram seus deveres do reino. Tinha um plano agora, o qual esperava começar com impaciência.

Esta noite, iniciaria Sakura de Suna nos caminhos do prazer. Depois que estivesse saciada e feliz, estaria mais que disposta a convidar suas mulheres para que vivessem em seu reino.

Sasuke estaria mais feliz, uma vez que as mulheres estivessem protegidas e fora de perigo. E apostaria seu último dracol que Sakura mudaria seu modo de pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.**

— Vai fazer o que? — Sakura observou fixamente a Sasuke com a boca aberta pela incredulidade; realmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de escutar!

— Vou te iniciar na arte do prazer sexual.

Realmente o disse. Incrível.

— Não acredito.

Sakura estava no centro do quarto, finalmente sem as correntes, depois de um longo dia passeando de um lado para outro arrastando-as atrás de si.

— Não tem opção. Na realidade, deveria se sentir adulada. Poucas vezes faço o treinamento eu mesmo.

Mas será que não tinha limite o ego insofrível deste homem?

— Disse-lhe isso antes, não vou me entregar a você voluntariamente. Então como vai fazer, me violando?

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso arrogante que Sakura quis apagar de seu rosto.

— Não tenho intenção de tomar nada que não esteja disposta a dar.

— Então como pensa em "me iniciar", como você o chama?

Sasuke alcançou seu braço e a atraiu para ele.

— Você estará de acordo.

— Acho que você está tendo alucinações. Talvez tenha passado muito tempo ao sol hoje e afetou sua mente, porque não te darei nada de bom grado.

— Eu adoro os desafios. Já veremos. Venha, tenho algo para te ensinar. — Como a tinha sujeitado pelo pulso, não lhe deu nenhuma possibilidade de escapar. Além disso, tinha o pressentimento de que precisava guardar todas suas forças para brigar com ele.

Como ia estar de acordo de entregar sua virgindade a este ogro, esta besta, este homem guerreiro?

Tinha esperado todo o dia e a noite por sua volta. Mesmo discutir com Sasuke era melhor que passear até onde as correntes permitiam. Ficaria louca se tivesse que passar outro dia encadeada como um animal, esperando que lhe encontrassem algo no que ocupar seu tempo. Mas isto não era o que tinha em mente.

Caminharam pelo corredor para as câmaras das concubinas, mas em vez de atravessarem a porta principal, foram adiante, detendo-se em uma porta pequena. Sasuke abriu-a, empurrou Sakura para dentro e fechou a porta. Estava escuro, mas segurava firmemente sua mão e a conduziu para baixo por um estreito corredor.

Para aonde iam? E o mais importante: o que tinha isto a ver com sexo? Surpreendentemente não tinha remédio, mesmo que estivesse se preparando mentalmente para algum tipo de briga com ele. Se Sasuke pensava que iria de bom grado a sua cama, estava muito equivocado.

Mas claro, não estavam em sua câmara.

Finalmente se deteve e a colocou em frente a ele, de tal modo que suas costas descansavam sobre seu peito. Ainda não podia ver nada, mas escutava sua respiração, sentia seu ritmo cardíaco em suas costas.

— Espero que ache isto esclarecedor — sussurrou sobre seu ouvido. Seu fôlego navegando através de seu pescoço fazendo-a tremer com seu calor. O forte e doce aroma de cerveja e uma espécie de tabaco eram bastante agradáveis.

De repente, uma cortina se abriu em frente dela, e se encontrou olhando para um tipo de espelho. O espelho ocupava quase toda a parede. Estavam vendo uma câmara, uma que tinha visto como parte dos quartos das concubinas principais.

A câmara não estava vazia. Um homem estava de um lado de uma banheira, com duas mulheres, uma a cada lado. Reconheceu as mulheres como duas das concubinas, a ruiva voluptuosa e outra de cabelo negro. O homem era atraente, quase tão alto como Sasuke, com um corpo duro e musculoso. Não usava camisa, suas calças estavam meio desabotoadas, e tinha uma ereção impressionante apertada contra o couro em sua virilha.

— Ele é Naruto, o capitão de meus guerreiros. As duas mulheres são concubinas. A ruiva é Tayuya e a de cabelo negro é Anko.

— Porque estamos aqui?

— Para ver.

— Naruto sabe que os podemos ver?

— Sim, e também as concubinas. Mas eles não sabem quando há alguém atrás do espelho, mas se o soubessem, não lhes importaria se olharmos.

— É um olheiro! — disse impressionada ao pensar em observar aos casais no jogo sexual.

Um sorriso baixo contra suas costas.

— Algumas vezes, ver pode ser muito erótico.

Não queria olhar. Não queria estar neste quarto com Sasuke pressionado intimamente contra seu corpo, sentindo seus movimentos, sua respiração, suas mãos descansando em seus ombros.

E mesmo assim, encontrou-se transportada ao que acontecia a outra câmara.

A mulher acariciava o peito nu e as costas de Naruto, com movimentos lentos e sinuosos como uma serpente do deserto. Naruto beijou Tayuya em seus lábios, devorando-a com os seus, enquanto Anko se movia para trás e passava as mãos por suas costas, movendo-as para baixo lentamente até alcançar o musculoso traseiro.

Tayuya ficou de joelhos em frente a ele e desabotoou sua calça. O olhar de Naruto estava enfocado na ruiva, vendo intensamente cada movimento enquanto Tayuya tirava seu membro fora de suas calças e o envolvia com as mãos. Quando ela começou a acariciar seu membro, fechou seus olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Anko baixou a calça de Naruto até os joelhos, então ficou ao lado de Tayuya. Sustentando seu escroto e colocando o membro em frente nos lábios de Tayuya. Tayuya lambeu a gorda cabeça, logo o colocou na boca e o chupou.

Sakura esqueceu como respirar. Sim, sabia como era o sexo, era consciente do que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher, mas nunca tinha visto alguém fazendo-o. Seu coração pulsava contra seu peito. Uma parte dela queria ir-se, não queria ver o que estava ocorrendo na outra câmara. Mas a outra parte era muito curiosa, e essa foi a parte que ganhou.

— Vê como Naruto desfruta da boca dela sobre ele? — Disse Sasuke. Pôs o braço em sua cintura e a apertou contra ele, e sua ereção se acomodou entre suas nádegas. Estava duro e quente, seu rígido membro queimava através do material de sua saia. Sakura se moveu em um esforço ínfimo por afastar-se, mas em seu intento só se esfregou mais contra a ereção pulsante. Sasuke gemeu. Sakura nunca tinha ouvido um som tão excitante em toda sua vida.

Não sabia o que era pior, ver a cena em frente dela ou centrar-se nos movimentos de Sasuke e no movimento do corpo detrás dela; Sakura piscou e se esforçou em enfocar Tayuya e Anko. As duas tinham na boca o membro de Naruto, cada uma delas deslizando seus lábios com o passar do grande falo ao uníssono.

O sexo de Sakura se umedeceu, tremores de excitação que lhe causavam espasmos no mais profundo de seu ser. Uma onda de calor se expandiu em seu ventre. Sentia-se quente, como se todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo estivessem à beira de algo, esperando, sabendo que um mínimo toque a levaria à frenesi.

— Olhá-los te excita?

Sakura não cederia ante Sasuke.

— Não.

Sasuke riu baixo, e passou os dedos por seu pescoço até a bochecha, logo os colocou sobre sua garganta.

— Seu corpo te delata. Sua pele está muito quente, empapada de transpiração. Seu pulso corre contra meus dedos.

— Faz calor aqui.

— Não, não faz. Ver Naruto e as mulheres te excita. Diga-me Sakura, isso te faz querer baixar a mão e te tocar entre as pernas? Quer acariciar o clitóris escondido entre suas dobras e aliviar a dor que sente dentro de si?

Sakura queria desesperadamente tocar-se, como havia dito.

— Não. A cena que estou vendo me repugna. Não quero ter nada a ver com ela.

Sasuke não respondeu.

— Podemos ir?

— Não, sinto-o se não desfrutar, mas eu sim o estou desfrutando. Ficaremos e continuaremos observando.

Talvez poderia simplesmente fechar seus olhos até que se saíssem do quarto. Assim não se estimularia pelo que via. Ao menos o tentou. O problema é que era muito curiosa e queria saber o que acontecia outro lado do espelho. E com os olhos fechados, outros de seus sentidos despertaram e se encheram do aroma masculino de Sasuke, de seu fôlego contra sua nuca e da sensação de seu corpo contra o seu.

Era definitivamente pior com seus olhos fechados. Abriu-os de novo, determinada a não reagir à visível masculinidade que estava situada detrás dela.

Naruto tinha se livrado de suas calças e guiava as mulheres à banheira. Ele entrou primeiro, logo viu as mulheres despirem uma a outra, tirando primeiro suas blusas e logo suas saias.

As mulheres eram magníficas. Pequenas, voluptuosas, com seios grandes e mamilos sobressalentes. Seu fôlego se entupiu ao ver que as mulheres começaram a acariciar-se entre si, seus magros dedos acariciando os seios da outra.

— Os homens desfrutam de ver isto? — Perguntou-lhe.

Sasuke acariciou seu cabelo e Sakura tremeu.

— Sim, muitas de nossas concubinas desfrutam em agradar uma à outra, especialmente quando os guerreiros não estão disponíveis. Fazem-no de boa vontade e nunca são obrigadas a fazê-lo.

Nunca tinha visto mulheres tocarem-se entre si. Embora houvesse mulheres em Suna que preferiam as de seu sexo, nunca tinha visto seu jogo de amor. Sakura não tinha nenhum sentimento sexual para com outra mulher, e mesmo assim percebeu que seus mamilos estavam duros contra o fino tecido de sua blusa, enquanto Anko tomava um dos grandes seios de Tayuya e o colocava na boca e gentilmente o sugava.

Naruto parecia estar desfrutando da cena, sentou-se na escada da banheira, com seu membro entre as mãos. Acariciava-o devagar da base até a ponta, com a vista enfocada nas duas mulheres que se desfrutavam mutuamente.

Sasuke se balançou gentilmente contra suas costas, seu membro rígido era agora mais atrativo do que se atrevia a admitir. Achava difícil não ofegar em voz alta, seu corpo gritava por que a tocasse.

Como se Sasuke pudesse ler seus pensamentos, sussurrou.

— Sabe que não te penetrarei se não o deseja. Tem minha palavra.

Sakura sabia a que se referia. A guerreira nela se negava a ser usada como escrava, como um brinquedo para os impulsos sexuais de Sasuke. Mas a mulher nela estava desesperada pela liberação.

— A essência de seu desejo enche o ar deste quarto Sakura, excita-me enormemente. Almíscar, doce, como os brotos de baunilha que crescem fora desta janela. Sentir-me-ia honrado se me deixasse te tocar, te brindar com a liberação que anseia. Não farei mais do que você me permita, nem te pedirei que faça algo que não queira.

Naruto empurrou as mulheres à banheira e as beijou, suas mãos vagando sobre seus corpos rosados. Pôs Anko sobre a borda, suas pernas balançando-se na água, e alcançando suas coxas como ondas, logo enterrou seu rosto entre suas pernas e lambeu sua fenda. Sakura estremeceu. Anko tinha fechado os olhos, sua boca entreaberta, movendo a cabeça languidamente de um lado a outro. Claramente desfrutando do que Naruto fazia. Sakura baixou a mão até alcançar seu destino, que era entre suas pernas, como se esta tivesse vontade própria.

Sasuke agarrou seu pulso.

— Não. Deixe-me fazer isso. Não está tirando nada de sua liberdade por me deixar te dar prazer.

A palpitação entre suas pernas era incessante, crescendo a cada segundo. Ficaria louca se não se liberasse

— Então me toque.

Com um grunhido baixo e rouco, ele levantou a saia, pressionando os dedos contra a elevação de seu quadril. O toque de sua pele contra a dela a fez saltar.

— Shh, relaxe, pequena. Só observa-os e me deixe te brindar com o prazer.

Manteve suas costas contra seu peito e moveu a mão sobre sua coxa, então lentamente se moveu para seu sexo.

Quando os dedos roçaram seu monte calvo, soltou um gemido de necessidade. Quando os sentiu deslizando sobre a fenda, arqueou seus quadris, propulsando seu sexo contra a mão invasora.

— Pelo Lal, tem a virilha mais suave que já toquei. Está tão molhada, pequena. O calor de seu sexo queima meus dedos. Seria tão bom deslizar meu membro para dentro de você.

Não queria nada mais, naquele momento, que sentir Sasuke encaixado profundamente dentro dela.

Mas ainda não estava pronta para isso. E não sabia se algum dia estaria.

— Eu... Eu não posso Sasuke. Não.

— Tudo bem. Disse que não te forçaria. Não disse que não diria o que eu quero.

Sakura começou a opor-se, mas Sasuke deslizou um dedo dentro dela e Sakura gritou, agarrando seu pulso como se quisesse pará-lo. Mas em vez disso, empurrou a mão contra si mesma e se balançou contra a palma. Seu inchado clitóris roçava sua pele e as faíscas de prazer golpearam seu corpo.

— Sinta como seu corpo agarra meu dedo, Sakura. Posso imaginar meu membro apertado fortemente pelos músculos de seu interior. Faria-me gozar antes mesmo de começarmos.

Entre o que Naruto estava fazendo às mulheres e as palavras sussurradas de Sasuke, não podia conter-se. Ver Naruto enterrar seu grosso falo dentro de Tayuya, fez Sakura chorar pela necessidade de liberação. Sasuke acelerou os golpes de seu dedo e acariciou seu clitóris até fazê-la gozar. Um orgasmo que tinha quebrado o controle que tanto lutara para manter. Sakura se pressionou contra a mão de Sasuke, quase em lágrimas quando chegou ao ponto do não retorno. Sasuke gentilmente empurrou o dedo dentro e fora enquanto onda atrás de onda de espasmos a golpeavam. Quando finalmente acabou, relaxou-se contra seu peito, pensando que já tinha acabado.

Para ela talvez, mas Sasuke não tinha terminado. Em vez de liberá-la, acariciou sua fenda molhada com uma ligeira e suave pressão até que o desejo começou a crescer de novo. Seus sucos escorriam por suas coxas, seus tenros mamilos estavam inchados enquanto se roçavam com o material de sua blusa. Sakura apertou a mandíbula para fechá-la e não rogar a Sasuke que levantasse sua blusa e chupasse seus mamilos.

O que era exatamente o que estava fazendo Naruto? Tayuya estava estendida sobre um banco que se inclinava em cima da água, o membro de Naruto enterrado profundamente nela. Anko foi sobre Tayuya e inclinou-se para Naruto para que este tomasse seu mamilo em sua boca.

Observou como seus dentes se fechavam sobre os duros mamilos, viu Tayuya procurar sua cabeça e empurrar sua boca mais perto de seu seio, e sabia que não podia conter-se mais.

— Sasuke, por favor. Necessito... — mas as palavras não chegaram. Ela não podia, não podia lhe rogar.

Mas parecia que Sasuke sabia exatamente o que ela necessitava. Subiu sua blusa por cima de seus seios, as mãos procurando os globos gêmeos e acariciou os mamilos até que ela gritou de êxtase. Aturdida, deixou cair a cabeça sobre seu ombro, vencida pela sensação dessas mãos em seus seios.

Como um feiticeiro, Sasuke teceu a magia sobre todo o corpo dela. Acariciando seus mamilos até que estivessem duros contra sua palma, então gentilmente os moveu com seus dedos até que estiveram muito sensíveis e gritassem por sua boca.

Deu-lhe a volta para ficar frente a frente, então se inclinou e tomou uma crista em seus lábios, lambendo o mamilo até que as chamas cresceram outra vez entre as pernas de Sakura. Suas extremidades tremeram e se Sasuke não a estivesse sustentando nesse momento, teria despencado.

Primeiro deu prazer a um mamilo, logo ao outro, movendo-se rapidamente de um a outro. Realmente, Sakura logo perderia a consciência. A este passo, ofegava como um animal. O aroma de seu sexo se fez familiar e sem pensar, pressionou a palma de sua mão contra o rígido membro de Sasuke.

Uma maldição saiu dos lábios dele. Sakura levantou a cabeça e observou seus olhos. A luz do outro quarto lhe dava uma ligeira percepção da sua face. Os olhos dele estavam frágeis, entreabertos e com uma expressão tão feroz que se não o tivesse conhecido melhor juraria que estava furioso com ela.

Ele tinha lhe dado tanto prazer, um prazer frenético que nunca tinha experimentado. Agora quase pedia outra liberação, mas dessa vez não iria sozinha. Não, ceder o controle de seu corpo a punha em desvantagem, e isso era inaceitável em qualquer batalha.

E o que estava passando agora, certamente era a maior batalha de sua vida.

— Tire as calças Sasuke. É minha vez de te tocar.

Sasuke não podia acreditar nas palavras que Sakura pronunciou. Ele tinha esperado enrolá-la para que lhe deixasse ensiná-la, acreditava que sua sedução seria um processo muito lento, com muitas batalhas até conseguir o final que tanto ansiava.

Mas a Rainha de Suna o surpreendia. Sakura era uma mulher de quentes paixões. Nunca antes tinha conhecido uma mulher tão disposta, tão excitável e tão incrivelmente sensual, e teve medo de gozar antes que ela o tocasse. Sua forma de expressar-se, em matéria de sexualidade, era de uma inocência doce; era curioso que o completasse em maneiras que não entendia.

E agora queria tocá-lo. Sem falar nada, apenas desabotoou as calças, lhe permitindo o acesso a seu palpitante membro. Apertou os dentes quando ela sorriu e desceu suas calças até os joelhos, rodeando seu membro com as mãos.

Certamente tinha muita auto-disciplina para não explodir dentro de poucos segundos, mas Sakura estava tornando isso condenadamente difícil. Apertava seu membro e começava a acariciá-lo. Seus movimentos, embora não serem peritos e refinados como os das concubinas, fizeram com que contivesse o fôlego. Suas explorações inocentes eram mais excitantes que qualquer toque de uma mulher mais experiente.

— Seu membro é suave, como a pele de uma pétala de rosa, e dentro dessa suave pele está tão duro quanto minha espada. Dói quando o aperto?

— Não, nada. Quanto mais forte o aperta, mais prazeroso é para mim.

Sasuke enfocou seu olhar sobre os seios de Sakura, aqueles mamilos escuros endurecidos por suas mãos e sua boca. Lal, como era doce sua pele perfumada pelo banho de baunilha. Sua essência mesclada com a excitação o embriagava mais do que qualquer cerveja.

Se não fosse cuidadoso, poderia se perder dentro dessa mulher. Melhor guardar seus motivos puros, de outra maneira ficaria apanhado em sua própria armadilha.

Enfocando-se nas sensações físicas mais que nesta estranha conexão que tinha com ela, sacudiu a cabeça e empurrou seus quadris para frente, propulsando o pênis em suas mãos.

— Sim, Sakura, assim. Varie sua velocidade. Rápido depois devagar, com força e depois gentil.

Tinha tanto que lhe ensinar. Levantando a saia de Sakura de novo, encontrou seu clitóris inchado e o acariciou brandamente, lentamente, até que ela gemesse e pusesse a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Seria implacável ao lhe dar prazer como ela o dava para ele.

Sakura aprendia rápido, uma estudante adepta que logo estaria apertando suas bolas como duras pedras. Sakura elevou a vista para ele, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ele movia os dedos mais rapidamente sobre o clitóris inchado. Uma expressão decidida apareceu em seu rosto, em conjunto com seus olhos expressivos e sua língua que apareceu sobre seus lábios, como se quisesse devorar seu membro.

Então fez uma pausa, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Moveu-se contra ela, propulsando seu membro em suas mãos. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo mais. Quando Sakura se deteve, Sasuke a atormentou escorregando um dedo dentro dela enquanto acariciava seu clitóris com o polegar. Sakura ofegava, choramingando sua necessidade por liberar-se.

Estava tão duro, tão tenso pela necessidade de chegar ao ponto culminante, que lhe teria dado tudo o que ela quisesse.

— Goze para mim, Sakura. E me leve com você.

Sakura o encarou fixamente com os olhos entrecerrados, dirigiu-lhe um sexy e maligno sorriso, então apertou mais seu membro e com sua outra mão alcançou suas bolas, brincando com elas gentilmente até que sentiu seus estremecimentos.

Seu orgasmo chegou primeiro. Estremeceu contra sua mão e gritou. Sasuke, com um rugido que não pôde conter, deixou-se ir, poderosas correntes de sua semente saíram, e apoiou-se pesadamente contra a parede como um homem debilitado.

Bem, completamente esgotado. Girou-se para ver Sakura, que estava examinando suas mãos. Linhas brancas cobriam seus dedos, sua semente. Sacudiu as mãos e levou um dedo aos lábios, com seu olhar no dele, e com a língua o provou.

Franziu seus lábios e logo sorriu.

— Um pouco salgado, e um pouco doce. Eu gosto.

Quem ensinou a quem? Sasuke pensou em lhe ensinar sobre o sexo, a respeito dos prazeres que podiam compartilhar entre um homem e uma mulher. Tinha planejado dobrá-la à sua vontade, fazendo com que ansiasse os prazeres físicos, e então brincar com ela sustentando-a somente até que lhe rogasse.

Não estava seguro. Mas parecia que tinha perdido sua primeira batalha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII.**

Depois de uma noite dormindo muito pouco, Sakura se encontrou outra vez sozinha no quarto de Sasuke, encadeada da mesma forma que no dia anterior.

Provavelmente o melhor seria estar sozinha, de qualquer forma. Depois que entregara a si mesma a ele... não, não exatamente. Implorara que a tocasse era mais correto. Ela murmurou um juramento, repugnada por sua debilidade referente à ele.

Mas tentar odiá-lo por manipulá-la... não, ela não poderia. Não quando ele poderia lhe mostrar todos os prazeres que existiam entre um homem e uma mulher. Tudo o que fizera a si mesma durante muito tempo, em suas solitárias noites, não tinha sido nada em comparação com o orgasmo que teve nas mãos de Sasuke. Seus mamilos se endureceram enquanto recordava a maneira com que ele tocou seu corpo, o modo como ele teve seu orgasmo e tinha gritado profundamente de prazer.

Ah, e poder acariciá-lo, sentir seu poder na palma de suas mãos, saber que ele confiava nela o bastante para pôr sua masculinidade em suas mãos... esse foi o ato mais agradável de todos. A maneira que ele se endureceu sob a carícia de seus dedos, o modo como ele gemeu e tremeu com força.

Ela limpou sua fronte, já sentindo o calor do dia.

— Está mentindo para si mesma, Sakura. O calor que sente é dentro de ti e não tem nada que ver com o calor do verão aí fora. — Passear para frente e atrás dentro dos pequenos limites da área de dormitório só fez elevar sua frustração. Ela não tinha feito nenhum progresso ontem à noite? Certamente ele tinha que crer nela um pouco mais, depois do que tinham compartilhado.

O que acontecera ontem a noite tinha que significar algo para ele. Depois que ela o tinha esvaziado, arrastou-a até a cama. Em vez de encadeá-la, puxou-a em sua cama e enredou seus braços ao redor dela, segurando-a apertada contra ele. Uma classe diferente de escravidão.

Ele a tinha mantido assim toda a noite. Admitindo-o, não tinha sido nada desagradável sentir seu peito contra as costas, ou seus braços abraçados a ela. Nunca tinha dormido com um homem antes, nunca havia se sentido tão pequena, abrigada, protegida. Como uma mulher.

Sacudiu os sentimentos que as imagens evocavam. Não era de se estranhar que as mulheres caíssem sob as ridículas leis neste reino. Os homens fizeram algo a seus miolos. Apostaria que aqui, as virgens eram reverenciadas tanto como uma deidade.

E ela era ainda virgem. Sasuke considerava sua virgindade como algo de valor? Poderia oferecer sua inocência em troca de sua liberdade?

Pensou sobre tudo isso, antes de compreender que a liberdade significava para eles mais que qualquer coisa. Sua virgindade não significava nada. Ela não tinha que ser virgem para escolher um companheiro quando chegasse o momento.

Se fosse necessário para ganhar confiança de Sasuke, ela, com muito prazer, sacrificaria algo que significava tão pouco. Mas apostaria todos os dracols da galáxia que sim, significava algo para Sasuke.

As mulheres eram bens estimados em Konoha. Conjeturou que a virgindade de uma mulher fosse igualmente apreciada.

Ela riu e esperou sua volta. Ele poderia tratá-la como uma escrava, como estas fêmeas tolas que sorriam com afetação e povoavam estas terras, mas logo lhe mostraria quem era o sexo mais inteligente.

O som de passos aproximando-se chegou quando estava se preparando mentalmente para a chegada de Sasuke. Ao menos esperava que fosse Sasuke. Ele prometera que voltaria para fazer algum trabalho em sua câmara para que ela não passasse sozinha todo o dia.

Ele entrou pela porta, oferecendo um sorriso em sua direção. Senhor, era realmente formoso quando ria. Os dentes brancos brilharam contra sua pele pouco obscurecida pelo sol. Hoje usava uma túnica e calças, sua roupa encaixava perfeitamente em seus músculos.

Desta vez não vinha só. Naruto, o homem da janela de ontem à noite, entrou com ele. Sakura se ruborizou, recordando o que viu na noite passada. Saberia que ela e Sasuke tinham espiado sua reunião com as duas concubinas? E se sabia, preocuparia-se?

Naruto franziu o cenho antes de girar-se para Sasuke.

— Por que ela ainda está aqui?

Sasuke não elevou a vista para Naruto, somente estendeu os mapas sobre o escritório.

— Porque a quero aqui.

— Ela deveria estar com as outras concubinas.

Sakura podia sentir a pressão em seu peito a ponto de explodir. Estava falando dela como se não estivesse presente. Era incrivelmente grosseiro. Quis lhe gritar que o tinha visto com as duas mulheres ontem à noite, e que era um amante bastante frouxo.

Certamente, não parecera de todo incompetente, mas era porque ainda não tinha nenhuma base para comparar. Embora ela o tivesse visto antes de perder-se nos braços de Sasuke, o que chegou a ver lhe fazia acreditar que nem Tayuya nem Anko tinham ficado decepcionadas.

— Espero que o ataque provenha do leste. A ladeira lhes dá melhor cobertura. Ou talvez pelos bosques do oeste, embora isto seja duvidoso. — Disse Sasuke.

Sasuke e Naruto inclinaram suas cabeças sobre os mapas. Deviam estar falando do Som. Ela caminhou até o final de suas correntes e estirou o pescoço, esperando dar uma olhada nos mapas.

Naruto estava estudando o mapa.

— Pensa que precisamos pôr arqueiros na torre à espera de um ataque? E quanto a nossos guerreiros? A pé, em balon, ou ambos?

Sakura se estirou o máximo que lhe permitiam as correntes atadas a seus tornozelos. Maldição, não conseguia ver nada!

— Arqueiros não. Certamente apareceriam mais rápido do que nós poderíamos nos preparar. Eu diria que faríamos melhor em enviar nossos guerreiros a pé. Acredito que se moverão até as portas melhor que montados, por todo o ruído que o balon faz.

Finalmente se sentou na cama, incapaz de acreditar na estupidez destes homens. Ela soltou um suspiro de desgosto.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e se fixou os olhos nela.

— Algo errado?

— Sim. Vão morrer porque são estúpidos.

Naruto voltou-se rapidamente.

— Como ousa nos falar dessa maneira tão insolente? — Ele começou a aproximar-se dela, mas Sasuke pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto e o parou.

— Deixe-a falar. — Disse Sasuke, conciliador. — O que te faz pensar que vamos morrer?

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Já te disse isso. Sua estratégia está totalmente equivocada.

— Por quê?

— Me desencadeie, me mostre os mapas, e lhe direi isso.

— É sua estratégia para olhar nossos planos de batalha! Não o faça! — Opôs-se Naruto.

Sasuke voltou-se para Naruto e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela está em uma posição difícil para poder contar nossos planos a respeito do Som. — Ele a olhou especulativamente enquanto decidia se realmente poderia adicionar algo de valor a sua conversação ou não. Finalmente, tirou a chave de seus bolsos e abriu as correias de seus tornozelos. Ela tremeu quando seus dedos roçaram ligeiramente seus pés nus.

— Venha, olhe e me conte o que pensa.

Ele não a favoreceria com sua confiança. Não, a ela não. Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, inspecionou os mapas. Konoha estava representada detalhadamente, com a extensão do bosque até o oeste e as pequenas colinas ao este. O deserto surgia ao sul de Konoha, com o Som e Suna ao longe na região desértica. As montanhas surgiam detrás dos dois reinos.

— Aqui está sua debilidade — disse ela, indicando os bosques. — Um inimigo tem uma vantagem distinta aqui devido à cobertura fácil que lhe darão as árvores grossas. Mas não haverá um ataque do Som proveniente dos bosques.

— Por quê? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Sobretudo por que eles poucas vezes lutam a pé, preferem a velocidade rápida de seus balons para lhes propulsar. Suas espadas são pesadas e mais largas que as outras, o que significa que são muito pesadas para levá-las muito tempo à distância e mais difíceis de dirigir. É muito mais fácil golpear para baixo um inimigo enquanto eles estão sentados sobre um balon. Segundo, e o que é mais importante, o ego de Orochimaru.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Desde quando o ego de um homem tem a ver com seus planos de batalha?

Ela dirigiu um sorriso satisfeito na direção de Naruto.

— Com Orochimaru, é tudo. Ele acredita que nunca poderiam vencê-lo. Portanto, não virá de forma silenciosa. Virá diretamente para vocês, do sul.

Os olhos do Naruto se arregalaram.

— Descoberto, sobre balons, onde o pó dos cascos das criaturas poderia ser visto desde milhas? É ridículo.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Faz caso de minha advertência ou ignore-a. Mas te aviso, eles atacarão diretamente do sul. Poderá vê-los chegando. Mas temo que lhe superarão em número.

Era óbvio que Naruto não acreditava.

— Olhe — disse ela — lutei contra o Som muito mais vezes que você. E conheço o modo como pensam, o modo com que se aproximam da batalha é sempre da mesma maneira.

Sasuke permanecia silencioso, sua expressão não deixava transpassar seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ele elevou a vista do mapa e perguntou:

— Por que diz que seríamos excedidos em número se o Som atacar?

— Antes que eu fosse capturada, inteiramo-nos de que Orochimaru estava em conversações com a Névoa e a Pedra. Estava negociando um tratado com eles em um esforço para convencê-los a unir suas forças.

— Agora sei que não tem nem idéia do que fala. — Disse Naruto, levantando suas mãos e assinalando ao quarto. — A Névoa e a Pedra odeiam o Som.

— Eles odeiam mais Konoha. E a promessa deste oásis é irresistível para eles. A Névoa, como você sabe, está localizada ao outro lado da serra escarpada. A Pedra vive dentro das colinas nas montanhas. Ninguém tem o acesso às chuvas e ao oceano como tem Konoha. Realmente, Konoha está situada sobre a posição mais desejável desta parte do planeta. Conseguir Konoha merece o preço de associar-se ao Som. As vantagens pesam mais que as desvantagens.

Ela esperou enquanto Sasuke estudava os mapas outra vez. Por alguma razão, sua opinião era importante para ela, mas não sabia por que e não estava segura se queria descobrir.

Quando ele riu e balançou a cabeça, seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido.

— Tem alguns pontos muito válidos, Sakura. É uma estrategista excelente. Não é nada assombroso que seja o líder de sua gente.

Suas palavras se pareceram com uma noite que se esfria depois de um dia no deserto abrasador. Ela tomou como louvor, surpreendida de que o que ele pensasse lhe importasse.

Não, não se preocupava com o que pensasse dela como mulher. Mas o fato de que ele a elogiasse como um guerreiro, como um líder, significou mais do que ela queria admitir.

— Obrigada.

Até mesmo Naruto se mostrou silencioso. Passaram várias horas revisando os mapas e estratégias. Ela indicou suas debilidades, ao menos as que ela podia ver, já que nunca tinha inspecionado Konoha por dentro.

— Vou te levar para fora das portas para que possa ver o que te parece nossas defesas. Talvez veja mais trabalho que se precise fazer.

Naruto arrastou Sasuke ao outro lado do quarto. Sakura teve que esforçar-se para ouvir o que eles diziam, mas sabia que discutiam. Sem dúvida, e sobre ela.

Finalmente, Sasuke sacudiu sua cabeça e Naruto se afastou, parando na entrada e assinalando Sakura.

— Opino que é parvo para depositar sua confiança nesta fêmea. Ela é de Suna, nosso inimigo jurado. Usará em nosso contrário tudo o que averigúe de nosso reino. Pense com sua cabeça, amigo. Não com seu pau.

Depois que ele partiu, Sasuke permaneceu na entrada durante alguns momentos, logo se voltou para ela, lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso. Aproximou-se e parou a uns poucos centímetros de distância, tão perto que ela podia perceber seu aroma limpo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dela fixamente.

— Por que nos ajuda?

Ela encolheu os ombros, não estava realmente segura da resposta nem sequer para ela mesma, então respondeu o único que tinha sentido.

— Porque odeio o Som mais do que odeio Konoha.

Sasuke esperou não cometer um sério engano ao confiar em Sakura. Tudo o que sentia por essa mulher ia contra seus princípios, infernos, as leis da terra que seus antepassados o condicionavam.

E ela não era de Konoha, era de Suna. Era uma guerreira, e aparentemente uma muita sábia, ao menos na estratégia. Ela tinha advertido defeitos em sua forma de pensar, conhecia o Som melhor que eles, porque sua gente se encontrou na batalha mais vezes que Konoha. Seria um idiota para descontar suas sugestões.

Agora, ele se encontrava fora das portas de Konoha com alguém cujo objetivo primário, desde que chegou, era escapar. Certamente a tinha encadeada, algo com que ela não estava de acordo absolutamente, mas ele não era estúpido. Sabia que uma guerreira de Suna poderia montar um balon tão bem, ou melhor, que os guerreiros de Konoha. Se ela escapasse correndo, estava bem familiarizada com os bosques, a colina e o deserto. Havia um milhão de lugares onde ela poderia desaparecer em um instante.

Não ia permitir que surgisse a oportunidade de que escapasse e contasse à sua gente e talvez ao Som seus projetos. Sabia muito. E nunca poderia deixar Konoha.

Nuvens escuras oscilavam no alto, a brisa era abafadiça e brincava com a saia de Sakura, mostrando seus tornozelos magros e bem formados. Ela montou em um balon como se tivesse nascido sobre um, facilmente, manobrando a criatura com os movimentos sutis de suas coxas, logo que havia pegado as rédeas.

Seu cabelo ondeava atrás dela pelo suave vento. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando fluir o ar sobre ela, com um sorriso suavizando sua formosa face.

Realmente, ele nunca tinha visto nada mais impressionantemente formoso.

— Necessita um muro melhor para seus arqueiros.

Sasuke elevou a vista às torres para onde Sakura assinalou, sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer os pensamentos de quão formosa estava ela, e pensar na defesa.

— O que me sugeriria?

— Fortifique a ponte levadiça. Trarão aríetes poderosos. Se adicionar outra porta, deveria ser mais fina. Por isso às torres respeita, assegura o topo e o fronte. Dê a seus arqueiros um lugar para se esquivar depois de que tenham lançado suas flechas. O Som utiliza flechas de grande alcance e facilmente podem ferir seus arqueiros se não estiverem bem protegidos.

Montaram durante mais de uma hora. Sasuke teve que admitir que Sakura tinha uma perspicácia interessante de suas debilidades. Ele escutou, fez perguntas, e comentou quando era necessário. Mas uma vez que ela começou a falar, pareceu bastante contente ao lhe contar tudo o que ele queria saber.

As nuvens tinham mudado da cor cinza para o negro, e estavam muito longe das portas, situados junto à área mastreada para inspecionar a espessura das árvores. Tinham ido longe, passando além do que era seguro, e ainda assim Sasuke estivera tão encantado com a conversação com Sakura que perdera a noção do tempo. Mas ela tinha mencionado a exposição dos bosques e como poderiam facilmente ocultar invasores. Isso era algo que ele tinha que comprovar.

Naruto teria um desgosto, certamente, já que Sasuke tinha rechaçado a oferta de guardas para acompanhá-los.

Deixaram o balon preso na beirada do bosque e fizeram seu caminho a pé. Ramos baixos pendurados, e raízes pesadas sobre a terra fizeram o caminho difícil.

Sakura parecia imune aos perigos dos bosques, inclinava-se facilmente para evitar os ramos e atravessava sem problemas as raízes expostas.

— Como poderia alguém avançar nestes enredos? Quanto mais entra, pior fica.

Ela o olhou sobre seu ombro e sorriu abertamente.

— Familiaridade. Estes bosques se estendem bastante no território de Suna. Brinquei neles de vez em quando, quando uma menina. É fácil ocultar-se e calcular o ângulo das árvores e ramos trepadores. Claro, eu estava sempre em problemas por vagar muito longe da segurança dos limites de Suna, mas há algo irresistível nos bosques frescos. E não podia resisti-lo.

Enquanto falavam, ela caminhava diante dele. Sasuke admirou o suave balanço de seus quadris, a forma com que sua saia se moldava em suas curvas. Mas agora se movia diante dele, mais rápido. Bobamente, lhe tinha tirado as correntes quando tinham desmontado, calculando que ela não podia afastar-se dele a pé. Ele era muito grande para manter-se a sua altura. A grossura do bosque quase bloqueava seu caminho. A risada de Sakura ressoou justo quando ela desapareceu.

— Sakura? — Chamou-a, mas ela não respondeu. Tentou outra vez, mas ela ainda não respondia.

— Pelos fogos do inferno — resmungou, golpeando seu enorme pé calçado com uma raiz enorme.

Então a ouviu, aparentemente ao longe. E, maldição, o pequeno duende ria bobamente como uma criança.

Quando deixaria de atormentá-lo? Deixaria o bosque, subiria em seu balon e a perseguiria. E quando a encontrasse, castigá-la-ia com severidade pela fuga.

Mas quando girou em círculos para não ver nada mais que árvores e ramos, deu-se conta de que estava perdido e completamente sozinho.

Agora o que? Simplesmente teria que começar a andar. Com cuidado, certamente, para não se golpear com um ramo, ou romper uma perna ao cair por uma raiz.

— Mulher maldita. Deveria ter imaginado antes de confiar nela. — Com cada segundo que passava sua irritação aumentava, até que esteve seguro de que se colocasse os olhos sobre ela, lhe provocaria grandes danos corporais.

— Está perdido?

Sasuke se girou ante a voz de Sakura. Diretamente atrás dele, inclinada casualmente contra o tronco grosso de uma árvore redbark. Ele saltou e a agarrou pela cintura.

— O que pensava que estava fazendo?

Seu sorriso satisfeito o irritou mais que o fato de pensar que a tinha perdido.

— Te provar que é fácil ocultar-se dentro do bosque. Para alguém que conhece o caminho, de todos os modos, perdeu-se.

— Não estava perdido. Te procurava.

— Procurava uma saída, e não podia encontrá-la. E, embora o conheça, foi pelo caminho incorreto. Dirigia-se ao mais profundo do bosque, não se dirigia à saída.

— Eu sabia exatamente aonde ia. — Pelo Lal, essa mulher era insofrível.

Caminharam mais e encontraram uma clareira por acaso. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram ante a visão que se estendia na frente deles.

Um lago azul como cristal apareceu no meio do bosque. Ervas suaves e colinas baixas rodeavam uma água cristalina. Vistosas flores selvagens coloriam a erva.

— Isto é tão formoso. Minha gente mataria por um lugar para beber como este.

Às vezes eram estranhas as coisas que se dava por certo. Ele se esquecia que nem todos tinham acesso ao alimento abundante e a água que se encontrava em Konoha.

Um estrondo soou na distância. Sakura separou seu olhar do lago e o olhou. Pondo sua mão sobre o peito de Sasuke, disse.

— São trovões?

— Sim.

— Vai chover?

Os trovões soaram mais fortes e próximos, estendendo-se através do bosque.

— Sim, vai chover.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura brilharam e seu sorriso zombador, pareceu-se o de um menino. Ela respirava bruscamente, seus seios se pegavam contra o fino top dourado que levava. Sua saia aderida contra seu corpo pelos fortes ventos que açoitavam o bosque.

Então a chuva começou a cair. Estava tão abafado no bosque que as gotas refrescavam.

Sakura se girou para olhar para o céu, piscando enquanto pequenas gotinhas de chuva salpicavam suas bochechas e se introduziam em seus olhos.

Olhou Sasuke e sorriu abertamente.

Ele nunca tinha visto alguém lhe parecer mais desejável que Sakura neste momento.

O sorriso de Sakura morreu quando ela captou a expressão de Sasuke. As lembranças do aborrecimento com ela se dissolveram como a garoa que os esfriava. Sua paixão, filtrada por seus sentidos, sua alegria completa e seu temor com essa ducha, só alimentavam sua necessidade dela.

— Chove, Sasuke — disse ela, seus olhos como o luminoso mar verde Zerlon. A umidade reunida em suas profundidades, transbordando e mesclando-se com as gotinhas que acariciavam sua face.

— Sim, está chovendo. — Deu um passo para ela, parando só a centímetros de distância. Com o olhar fixo em seus olhos.

— Nunca chove em Suna. Nunca. — Suas bochechas avermelharam como um coral brilhante, as lágrimas fluíram de seus olhos como um rio.

Ele tentou imaginar sua experiência, o que significava estar debaixo enquanto está chovendo, quando está acostumado à seca.

— Imagino que não quer correr para nos proteger ou voltar para o castelo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não é o que quero agora.

Os trovões sacudiram a terra sob seus pés. Seu coração esmurrou uma cacofonia de ritmos.

— O que quer, Sakura?

Ele já conhecia a resposta. Instintivamente, de algum modo estranho, sentiu uma conexão com esta mulher, e sabia exatamente o que ela necessitava. Somente quis ouvir as palavras.

Ela fez uma pausa, como se não pudesse decidir se queria dizer as palavras ou não, como se dizer que o desejava fizesse com que se visse diminuída ante seus olhos.

— Sakura, essa opção é sua. Nisso, é livre de dizer tudo o que queira. Ou não queira.

— Não sou uma escrava, Sasuke.

Começou a protestar, mas logo compreendeu que ele tinha razão. Ele poderia escravizá-la e mantê-la contra sua vontade, mas nunca lhe faria o mesmo que às mulheres de Konoha.

— Eu sei.

— Faço minhas opções, até neste momento, como uma mulher livre.

Ao menos, ele poderia lhe dar isto.

— Sim.

Ela balançou a cabeça então, e finalmente disse o que ele desejava ouvir.

— Quero que faça amor comigo, Sasuke. Aqui fora, sob a chuva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII.**

A garganta de Sakura se fechou, estava tão seca como o deserto de sua terra, e de algum lugar conseguiu tirar sua voz.

Tomar essa decisão tinha sido fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo. Queria fazer amor com Sasuke, desejava-o mais que qualquer outra coisa que tivesse desejado alguma vez. Mas não perderia sua liberdade em troca de um momento de prazer. Ele podia pensar que era uma escrava, mas não o era e nunca seria. E se fazer amor com ele significava que pensava que finalmente tinha aceitado seu lugar como concubina em sua casa, então não o faria.

Seu coração se elevou com alegria por sua boa vontade de lhe permitir uma opção, de lhe dar a liberdade de escolher.

Por que escolheu este momento, não estava segura. Talvez fosse as gotas de chuva milagrosa, que a faziam sentir-se viva por dentro, em comunhão com a estranha atmosfera do planeta. Talvez fosse a maneira como Sasuke a olhava, ou na fome que seus olhos refletiam, porque eram como espelhos das suas próprias vontades.

Ele pôs as mãos aos lados da cabeça de Sakura, descansando suas palmas contra a casca da árvore. A respiração acariciava sua bochecha, seu escuro olhar se enfocou na boca dela, enchendo-a ainda mais de desejo.

Ela separou os lábios, oferecendo-se em um mudo convite, que ele aceitou no ato. Baixando a boca e apertando seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto introduzia a língua profundamente, com um beijo que falava de fogo e paixão. Não havia nada manso na maneira que sua boca respondia à dele, mas é que ela já não queria nada manso.

A paixão explodiu profundamente dentro dela, uma força que tinha conseguido controlar durante toda sua vida adulta. Era disso que havia sentido saudades antes, por que ela nunca se preocupara com sexo. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para os sentimentos que surgiam agora, mesmo porque nada em sua vida a preparara para Sasuke.

Ela gemeu na boca dele, enquanto estendia a mão e se agarrava em sua túnica, apertando com os dedos o material, até que seu corpo tocou o dele. O coração de Sasuke golpeava contra sua mão, um tamborilar frenético que fez com que seu próprio pulso corresse mais depressa.

— Onde? — perguntou-lhe quando tirou sua boca da dela e começou a morder seu ombro.

Ela estremeceu, sua voz não era mais que um vaio ofegante.

— Naquela clareira. Ali, perto do lago.

— Vamos.

Ele se separou e a puxou pela mão, arrastando-a através das frondosas árvores para a clareira.

O desejo golpeava entre suas pernas, recolhendo sua umidade assim como sua mente se alagava das imagens do que seria fazer amor com Sasuke.

As gotas diminutas de chuva golpeavam a superfície da água, como se fossem peixes que saltavam para sair do lago.

A chuva fluía através da névoa, raios de sol penetravam parcialmente pelas escuras nuvens. Sasuke a levou para um aterro perto da água e a tombou na terra, ficando de pé perto dela.

Era um guerreiro magnífico. Com suas pernas estendidas, as mãos nos quadris, olhando-a com uma expressão tão feroz que se ela não soubesse que era desejo, se preocuparia pensando que ele tomaria sua espada e a atravessaria.

Pensando bem, de algum jeito ele estava a ponto de fazê-lo. Não é? Ao pensar nisso, riu bobamente, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Está achando divertido?

— Sim. Pensava que se parece com um guerreiro que vai transpassar-me com sua espada. Então, pensei sobre sua espada e... — Seu olhar gravitou para a imponente protuberância em seus calções.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, então ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, um som abrasador, rico, que a fez ter vontade de abraçá-lo, lhe despojar de toda sua roupa e ir para ele.

— Então, teme ser trespassada com minha espada, minha pequena virgenzinha?

— Ao contrário. Estou esperando-o com grande prazer.

Seus olhos se obscureceram e ele puxou para cima sua túnica. Uma fina linha de suor brilhava em seus braços e peito, como gotas de diamantes que brilhavam sob os escassos raios de sol. Quando ele abriu suas calças e deixou sair seu membro rígido, ela soltou um suspiro, estremecendo pela antecipação.

Logo ficou completamente nu, e deixou-se cair de joelhos entre as pernas dela.

— Nós não necessitamos de tanta roupa, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça, levantando-se para despir-se, mas Sasuke a empurrou, sentando-a novamente.

— Permita-me.

Ele começou com seu top, elevando-o devagar até sua cabeça, e logo o deixou cair. Em vez de continuar a despi-la, olhou fixamente seus seios até que seus mamilos se enrugaram sob a intensidade de seu olhar.

— Levante os quadris — ordenou.

Cumprindo avidamente sua ordem, ela levantou o traseiro, enquanto dava melhor acesso onde tinha exigido. Ele alcançou a cintura da saia e a desceu por seus quadris e pernas, tão devagar que ela achou que enlouqueceria. Quando ele puxou todo o material para baixo, seus dedos se atrasaram em sua pele recém exposta.

O ar úmido tornou mais difícil sua respiração; ou talvez fosse a maneira que Sasuke a olhava: seus olhos vagavam desde seu rosto até seus seios e seu sexo exposto. Uma intensa excitação que jamais tinha conhecido a molhava como a água quente da chuva que caía sobre sua pele. Seu olhar a tocava como um amante, sentia-o profundamente dentro de si.

O grito de um pássaro saiu das copas das árvores. Sasuke voltou a cabeça, olhou ao longe e sorriu; quando voltou a dirigir seu olhar para ela, repetiu o sorriso.

— Os pássaros de Reevlo nos protegem aqui. Eles nos avisarão se alguém se aproximar.

Ela assentiu, enquanto descobria os grandes pássaros que se aninhavam nos topos das árvores do redbark. Sua plumagem era um arco íris de cores, mas seus bicos pareciam espadas.

Embora o Reevlo não fosse muito comum em Suna, ela tinha ouvido histórias de suas habilidades para enxergar a muitas milhas de distância e alertar a todo um reino de possíveis invasores.

Como guerreira que era, desconcertava-lhe que estas criaturas pudessem anunciar um ataque próximo. Mas como uma mulher desesperada por momentos privados com seu amante, agradeceu aos olhos vigilantes.

Quando devolveu seu olhar a Sasuke, encontrou-o sorrindo bobamente.

— O que?

Ele passou lentamente os dedos ao longo de suas costelas e ventre. Seus músculos se contraíram ante aquele ligeiro toque.

— Tem um corpo bonito, Sakura. Sua cintura é tão pequena, posso medi-la com as palmas de minhas mãos.

Demonstrando sua declaração, ele a tomou pela cintura.

— Seus quadris não são estreitos, mas são bem curvados. — Baixou as mãos por seus quadris e sobre suas coxas.

— Suas pernas são tão longas. Ahh, posso muito bem imaginar o que sentirei quando se envolverem ao redor de mim. — Ela soltou um gemido quando ele arrastou devagar o dedo sobre seu sexo e clitóris, enquanto deixava círculos sobre seus seios. — E seus seios são como frutas amadurecidas que me atormentam por querer saboreá-los.

Ela se acalorou ante seu último louvor, desacostumada a acreditar-se formosa. Suas palavras eram novas para ela. Tinha passado sua vida como um guerreiro, seu corpo envolto em roupas que a protegessem no poeirento deserto. Suas únicas companheiras tinham sido outras fêmeas. Ninguém a tinha chamado de formosa antes.

Não era assombroso que as mulheres de Konoha aceitassem seu destino. Se recebiam palavras doces como as que Sasuke lhe dizia, diariamente, que mulher não iria submeter-se a suas ordens?

Ela podia ser uma guerreira, seu primeiro amor podia ser proteger a sua gente a qualquer custo, mas agora ela se deleitava em ser apenas uma mulher a ponto de experimentar algo que só ocorreria uma vez em sua vida. A perda de sua virgindade não deveria ser um acontecimento extraordinário, entretanto sentia-se como se estivesse equilibrando-se sobre um precipício, a ponto de cair em um território novo, desconhecido.

Sasuke se acomodou do seu lado, virando-a para enfrentá-lo. Ele levantou a perna dela e a colocou sobre seu quadril, enquanto aninhava seu membro contra o sexo dela.

Ele lambeu o lábio inferior de Sakura, então tomou sua boca com um beijo profundo, a língua escorregou para dentro e brincou com a dela. Seu corpo era tão duro, todo músculo e força. Ela se sentia tão pequena a seu lado. E sempre se considerou alta. Os homens de Suna eram mais baixos que ela, e muito mais magros. Sasuke era grande... tudo nele o era. Sobretudo o membro que ele balançava contra seu sexo dolorido.

Seu néctar gotejou de dentro, umedecendo aos dois. Sasuke acariciou seu quadril, sua coxa, arrastando fogo em cima de suas costelas quando agarrou um seio em sua palma. Ele brincou com o mamilo até que se enrugasse, então se inclinou e o cobriu com os lábios.

Sakura enredou os dedos no cabelo de Sasuke e segurou sua cabeça contra seu seio, encantada pelas sensações que a língua dele estava provocando. Fechou os olhos e se enfocou na maneira com que a língua formava redemoinhos ao redor do tenso broto, o modo em que as faíscas de prazer iam diretamente a seu baixo-ventre, a maneira em que ele se movia, quando lhe suplicava ardorosamente sua necessidade dele.

— Conte-me como imaginou que seria fazer amor pela primeira vez, Sakura.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

— Nunca imaginei nada.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele disse:

— Acho isso difícil de acreditar. Todos imaginamos a primeira experiência sexual. Como será, as posições, os tipos diferentes de sexo.

— Os tipos diferentes de sexo?

Ele acariciou seu cabelo e o enrolou ao redor do punho, beijando-a ligeiramente.

— Sim. Posso te dar prazer de muitas maneiras, Sakura. Com minhas mãos, como já experimentou antes, com meu membro, e com minha boca.

A lembrança de ver o prazer que as concubinas deram à Naruto surgiu em sua memória. Ela se perguntou o que sentiria ao ter a boca de um homem em seu sexo. E como se sentiria ao saborear um homem, afundar o membro entre os seus lábios como tinha visto na outra noite.

— Eu gostaria disso — disse ela, sentindo-se tímida e incapaz de sustentar seu olhar. Na verdade, esta conduta vergonhosa era algo que jamais tinha experimentado, mas tampouco tinha estado tão intimamente com alguém antes.

Ele inclinou seu queixo e procurou seu olhar.

— E o que você gostaria, minha pequena virgem? Que minhas mãos lhe dêem prazer assim?

Escorregou os dedos em seu clitóris, acariciando-o até que ela se arqueou contra suas mãos.

— Sim, eu gostaria muito.

Ele retirou os dedos e os levou a seus lábios, provando-a. Ela estremeceu, tão incrivelmente sensível que se sentiu desvanecer.

— Ou melhor, quer me provar, Sakura?

— Só se me provar também.

Sasuke inspirou rapidamente.

— Algo do que vou desfrutar muitíssimo.

— Como o fazemos? — De repente, sentiu-se incapaz, realmente e verdadeiramente virgem pela primeira vez. Tinha visto Naruto e o que fizera às mulheres, mas essa tinha sido sua única experiência com o sexo. Talvez ela devesse ter prestado mais atenção, quando as mulheres lhe devoraram o membro com suas bocas, mas ela tinha perdido o enfoque quando Sasuke começou a tocá-la.

— Faremos tudo o que tenhamos vontade de fazer, o que nos surja espontaneamente.

Para ele era fácil dizê-lo, era muito experiente nesta matéria e sabia exatamente que fazer.

— Está preocupada que não me agrade? — Perguntou ele.

— Sim.

Ele tomou sua boca em um beijo que a queimou, enquanto introduzia a língua dura e rapidamente dentro dela. Ela pegou seu ritmo e o acompanhou até que ficou sem fôlego e ofegante. Quando ele separou a boca da dela, seus olhos ardiam como o céu nublado.

— Agora... sinta meu membro, Sakura — disse, enquanto tomava a mão dela e a punha sobre seu sexo. — Estou tão duro que dói. E isto é o que me faz com um só beijo. Não tenha medo de não me agradar.

Um pouco mais segura que antes, acariciou-o suavemente, muito brandamente para sua enrijecida espada. Apoiou-se para trás e olhou a longitude de seu membro em suas mãos, seu sexo pulsando com a necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela.

— Suas mãos são mágicas. Poderia fazer com que eu gozasse facilmente apenas me tocando.

Ela recordou a outra noite, quando simplesmente tinha feito isso. Olhar o jorro de sua semente por suas mãos tinha sido a experiência mais erótica de toda sua vida.

Até agora.

Agora, o impulso ardente de saboreá-lo a consumiu, e audazmente se moveu, escorregando para baixo de seu corpo, pressionando lábios e língua contra sua pele e degustando seu sabor salgado. Ele era tão diferente dela, seu corpo era duro onde o dela era macio, seu sabor tão masculino estalou em sua língua e a levou a uma excitação frenética. Seu estômago ondeou sob seus lábios e desfrutou deste breve momento de poder sobre ele, enquanto continuava sua viagem para baixo em seu corpo até que sua boca esteve ao nível de seu membro.

Ela elevou a vista e encontrou seu olhar fixo em sua boca. Só ansiando lhe dar prazer. Olhou fixamente a cabeça inchada diante dela, notando uma gota de líquido perolado escapando pela ponta. Passou levemente sua língua por cima, intrigada por seu sabor salgado.

Quando ela encaixou a cabeça do membro entre os lábios, ele gemeu. Seu olhar voou para ele, querendo ver sua cara enquanto ela tomava seu membro devagar dentro da sua boca.

Seus olhos brilhavam frenéticos, cheios de energia e de um poder feroz. Ele tocou a cabeça dela e descansou a palma ali, ajudando-a a encontrar um ritmo mais forte quando ela alojou seu sexo dentro da boca. Ele moveu os quadris contra ela, enquanto escorregava para fora rapidamente e para dentro devagar.

Nunca tinha imaginado que fosse capaz de despertar o prazer de um homem. Seus gemidos a catapultaram a um estado perto do frenesi. Sugou seu membro avidamente, tomando a enorme longitude tão profundo em sua garganta como podia.

— Pelo Lal, Sakura! — Gritou ele, esticando-se e retirando seu membro dos lábios dela. Quando ela voltou a tomá-lo de novo, ele a puxou para cima, esmagando seus lábios com sua boca.

Ela queria mais dele, queria que ele se liberasse na profundidade de sua boca. Mas quando ela tentou colocar-se de novo para ter melhor acesso ao seu corpo, ele a deteve.

— Não. Vai me fazer gozar se continuar me chupando assim. E eu quero dar prazer a você primeiro.

Colocando-a de costas, ele se moveu para cima. Sua língua passou de sua boca para a mandíbula e o pescoço, deixando um rastro ardente enquanto enrolava os dedos em seu cabelo e apertava outra vez sua boca mais duramente contra a dela, sugando-a.

Lambeu sua clavícula, escorregando a língua para baixo, rumo a seus inchados seios. Usando ambas as mãos, ele a amassou até que ela rogou que parasse.

Com um risinho ligeiro, ele continuou a tortura, deslizando a língua para a elevação de seus seios. Lavou seu umbigo ao descer, e quando seu queixo roçou seu sexo, ela puxou dele. A dor palpitante entre suas pernas era incessante, crescendo a cada segundo, e já não estava segura de poder agüentar a espera.

Sua respiração quente navegou em cima de seu sexo exposto. Ela elevou a cabeça para olhá-lo, assustada e incrivelmente excitada ao vê-lo colocar a boca sobre sua fenda. Quando sua língua serpenteou e lambeu sua carne excitada, clamou e arqueou seus quadris, querendo mais desse doce prazer.

Sasuke era implacável na busca de sua resposta. Tanto, que ela se sentiu a beira da loucura, sua cabeça tinha perdido todo pensamento coerente, exceto cada passo que dava subindo para cima. Passo a passo, ele a levou ao clímax.

Quando se deteve, ela ouviu sua própria voz lhe rogando. Em outros tempos, se espantaria com as palavras que agora saíam de seus lábios. Mas desta vez não poderia parar. Ele era o dono da chave para seu desafogo, e o queria agora.

— Me chupe, Sasuke. Faça-me gozar, por favor. Não posso agüentar mais.

Quando ele sorriu abertamente e encaixou a boca em cima de seu clitóris, sugando-o ligeiramente, ela explodiu em sua boca, retorcendo-se até que os espasmos deixassem seu corpo débil.

Mas ele não a deixou recuperar o fôlego. Puxou-a, aproximando-a dele e ajoelhando-se diante dela, estendeu suas mãos. Arrastando-a contra ele, sua boca se chocou contra a dela, enquanto devorava seus lábios e língua com o doce sabor almiscarado de seus próprios sucos mesclados com seu sabor, preparando-a uma vez mais.

Escorregou suas mãos sob as nádegas dela, sentando-a de pernas abertas sobre ele. Seu membro descansou contra o sexo dela.

— Está pronta para isto? — perguntou.

Com uma simples vacilação poderia ter fugido, mas o sentiu balançar-se contra ela enviando uma verdadeira onda de prazer entre suas pernas. A virgindade era nada mais que uma barreira física, e não uma necessidade para uma rainha. Esta também era sua decisão, e ela queria isso mais do que quisera algo em sua vida.

— Sim, Sasuke, estou preparada. Me faça tua.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX.**

As palavras que Sasuke quisera ouvir desde o primeiro momento que tinha visto Sakura finalmente foram pronunciadas. Uma fome voraz e frenética cresceu dentro dele, mas se obrigou a não ceder ao seu instinto.

Sakura podia parecer uma guerreira experiente no exterior, mas no interior seguia sendo virgem, e como tal, iria tratá-la com supremo cuidado.

Reduziu a intensidade do beijo, lambendo seus lábios e esfregando-os ligeiramente com uma carícia de sua língua. Deliberadamente permaneceu sobre sua boca, acariciando-a pelas costas pausadamente, tranqüilizando-a.

Os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração diminuíram igual aos dele. Sasuke lutou para conseguir manter o controle, sabendo que o que ele desejava não seria apropriado para a primeira experiência sexual de Sakura. Mas, pelos deuses, era difícil manter esse propósito. Ao sentá-la em seu colo, colocando seu sexo em contato direto com sua ereção, colocou-se justo debaixo da entrada úmida de sua vagina, e com apenas um empurrão poderia enterrar-se completamente dentro dela.

Mas esse momento era para ela, não para ele. Envolveu-a meigamente com seu braço, logo a empurrou obrigando-a a apoiar-se contra seu antebraço. Com a outra mão acariciou seus seios, bebendo com a vista os tensos picos que se elevavam para ele.

Que mulher tão curiosa era, observando cada movimento, lambendo os lábios e prestando tal atenção que o conduziu quase ao precipício. Quando tomou seus mamilos entre os dedos e os acariciou, seus olhos foram à deriva, fechando-se pouco a pouco e inclinando a cabeça para trás... arqueou-se de novo quando sua mão acariciou seu seio, lhe fazendo cócegas com o cabelo em seus joelhos.

Essa imagem tão erótica dela, conservá-la-ia em sua memória para sempre. Seu corpo eram curvas de perfeição feminina, pernas fortes e seios formosos.

— Sabe que tem o corpo mais perfeito que já vi? — Ela se inclinou para frente, franzindo o cenho como se não entendesse sua declaração.

— Sim?

— Sim. Sem o cabelo que recobre seus órgãos genitais, posso ver quase tudo, sua fenda molhada, seu clitóris duro que me olha às escondidas, me pedindo que o toque.

Demonstrou-o, alcançando-o e deslizando o dedo entre as dobras de seu sexo, logo pressionou circularmente sobre seu clitóris até que ouviu seus gemidos.

— Você gosta quando te acaricio, Sakura?

— É obvio que sim, muitíssimo.

— Você gostaria de gozar outra vez?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com seus dentes.

— Não sei se consigo.

— Ah, confie em mim. Você pode. Seu néctar já flui em minhas pernas, seu sexo treme com a necessidade de sentir meu membro profundamente dentro de ti. É isto o que deseja?

— Sim. — Sua resposta saiu em um rouco sussurro, enquanto que com seus dedos recolhia o cabelo de Sasuke e puxava sua cabeça para ela. Beijou-o com uma paixão que só as mulheres mais experimentadas sabiam, mas também com a impaciência de alguém que ainda não conhece os prazeres carnais.

Quando se separou e a encarou, seus lábios estavam inchados, seus olhos esmeraldas lhe enviavam nada mais que desejo.

— Cansou-me toda essa conversação, Sasuke; não sou nenhuma mulher ignorante que não sabe nada do que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Pode ser que nunca antes o tenha experimentado, mas sei o que é. Foda-me.

Ele estremeceu com sua ordem valente, compreendendo que na verdade estava ante a uma mulher que se igualava em suas necessidades. Mas preocupado se pudesse ser terno ou não, elevou seus quadris para levantá-la e dirigi-la para o extremo de seu membro, que clamava por ela.

Sakura tomou-o com impaciência, olhando como se introduzia pela abertura de seus lábios inferiores, centrando-se em como seu membro deslizava e roçava, polegada por polegada, dentro de seu calor. Quando encontrou a barreira, deteve-se brevemente. Seus olhares se buscaram e encontraram. Logo assentiu, segura. Com um impulso rápido, ele rompeu seu hímen e se empalou dentro dela.

Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas, mas sorriu para ele, para mais tarde suspirar.

Pelo Lal, ela era apertada. Sua vagina se fechou ao redor dele, espremendo-o com força. Resistiu a mover-se dentro dela, desejando que seu corpo se acostumasse a seu tamanho.

— Ainda dói? — Perguntou, retirando o cabelo do rosto dela para poder ver melhor sua expressão.

— Não. — E para demonstrar-lhe isso, levantou-se, logo abaixando-se sobre seu membro, embainhando-o profundamente dentro dela, até que suas nádegas tocaram seu escroto.

Sasuke gemeu com a sensação de ser rodeado, incapaz de acreditar que ela pudesse tomá-lo tão completamente. Sua umidade caía sobre os dois, caindo sobre seu escroto e tentando-o para empurrar para cima. Sakura puxou o cabelo dele, aproximando sua boca à dele e devorando-o com um beijo cheio de paixão.

Fazer amor com Sakura não era absolutamente o que tinha esperado, e ainda sim era tudo o que ele quisera, e mais.

Criaram um ritmo juntos, tocando um ao outro em cada lugar que podiam alcançar, compartilhando suspiros e gemidos de prazer. Seu clitóris escovou sua pele, balançava-se contra ele. Ele podia sentir a tensão que se acumulava dentro dela.

Nele também. Seu escroto se apertou, e sabia que sua liberação era iminente. Aumentou os movimentos, querendo que alcançassem o clímax ao mesmo tempo. As unhas dela se cravaram em seus ombros quando atraía seu membro para dentro, espremendo-o sem piedade até que ela se enrijeceu, lançou a cabeça para trás e gritou, seu orgasmo enviando espasmos ao redor do membro rígido, pressionando-o mais.

Ver como se convulsionava pelo prazer era mais do que poderia suportar. Com um grito ensurdecedor, esvaziou sua semente dentro dela, agüentando as ondas de seu orgasmo até que também o alcançou, ficando vazio.

Sasuke rodou sobre a grama, levando Sakura com ele. Ela se reclinou em cima dele, a respiração pesada e fatigante era como a dele. Acariciou-a nas costas, beijou seu cabelo, querendo que se reclinasse sobre ele, desejando dormir com ela em seus braços.

Logo, sua respiração igualou a dele e soube que adormecera. A chuva finalmente tinha deixado de cair, o céu ficou limpo. O calor do sol junto com a mulher que dormia sobre ele, encheu-o em um sentido de paz que nunca havia sentido antes.

Realmente, ela era seu ideal em todos os sentidos. Era forte, inteligente, formosa, sensual e agora sabia que nunca a deixaria ir, nunca.

— Será minha para sempre, Sakura — sussurrou sobre seu cabelo. — Logo, farei de você minha rainha.

Conforme como seus destinos, juntaram-se no lugar exato no momento exato, e deixou o sono alcançá-lo.

Sakura estivera flutuando, indo à deriva a um lugar mágico de fantasia. Os braços fortes de Sasuke a rodeavam, seu corpo era um amortecedor. Suas mãos teceram uma tapeçaria mágica sobre sua pele. Como não poderia ser acalmada em seu sonho?

Mas então ele disse_ aquelas_ palavras. _Será minha. Sempre. Minha Rainha_. A felicidade que encontrara em seus braços desapareceu. Tentou não mostrar a tensão que sentiu, e esperou até que ouviu sua respiração compassada e soube que estava dormido.

— Sasuke? — Sussurrou, esperando para ver se dormia profundamente. Quando não respondeu, perguntou outra vez. E outra vez. Quando confiou que não despertaria, com cuidado deslizou para longe, ajoelhando-se para olhá-lo.

Pelo Lal, era glorioso. Nunca poderia cansar de olhá-lo. Seu rosto masculino, o corpo de guerreiro e suas mãos mágicas a hipnotizaram.

Fora paciente com ela em sua primeira vez. Reconheceu que sua natureza terna a tinha surpreendido. Esperava que ele fosse como tinha ouvido, como a maioria dos homens, que estavam interessados apenas em sua própria satisfação. Mas Sasuke colocara deliberadamente seu prazer antes do dele. Repetidamente, uma e outra vez, até que não teve nenhuma força.

Não tinha esperado sentir algo por ele, não tinha esperado cair sob nenhum encanto que ele lançasse. Entendia porque suas concubinas o seguiam como animais domésticos. Havia uma magia nele que era quase selvagem, e totalmente irresistível.

Mas devia resistir. Quando sussurrou que seria para sempre dele, que pensava em fazê-la sua rainha, a realidade voltou.

Não podia permanecer ali um momento mais. Não só sua gente a necessitava, como devia proteger seu coração. Já se sentia como um acessório para Sasuke, o que a fez sentir culpada do que devia fazer.

Mas o faria, não havia dúvida.

Não poderia seguir vivendo a vida de um escravo. Não viveria assim. Nascera como uma mulher livre e morreria assim também.

Agora ele confiava nela. E eles se encontravam ali, sozinhos no bosque, com Sasuke dormindo profundamente a seu lado. Se houvesse alguma oportunidade de escapar, este era o momento ideal. Sabia que o bosque eventualmente a conduziria aos subúrbios de Suna. Séria uma longa caminhada, mas poderia fazê-lo a pé.

Mas por que ainda estava ali? Por que não podia mover seu corpo? Essa era a possibilidade de fuga que tinha procurado desde o primeiro momento. Estaria considerando que queria ser era uma escrava de Konoha?

Na verdade, por que não tinha fugido antes, quando se ocultou dele no bosque? Nunca a teria encontrado. Poderia estar de caminho de Suna agora mesmo.

Mas não quisera abandoná-lo, então. Ela queria sua risada, o passeio silencioso, o modo com que eles pareceram encaixar juntos, tão bem, que simplesmente tinha desfrutado do momento. Tinha pensado como uma mulher, não como uma guerreira. Uma guerreira teria tomado aquela oportunidade de conseguir sua fuga. Mas não pôde então, e não queria agora. Mas, tinha que fazê-lo.

O pensamento de não voltar a ver Sasuke outra vez apertou seu coração de maneira inesperada, a sensação deixou um sentimento vazio em seu estômago.

Uma sensação que se obrigou a deixar de lado. Tinha que ir. Seu povo a necessitava, e eles eram mais importantes que os sentimentos tolos de uma mulher. Acabara de fazer um sexo fabuloso pela primeira vez. Não era estranho que sentisse uma obrigação para com Sasuke. Mas se continuasse mais tempo como sua escrava, terminaria por odiá-lo.

Retirou o cabelo escuro do rosto de Sasuke, e com sua mão cobriu sua fronte. Baixando-a, acariciou sua bochecha; ele gemeu, e ela se congelou um momento, esperando não tê-lo despertado.

Seus olhos não se abriram, e não se moveu outra vez.

Ficaria furioso quando descobrisse que o abandonara, que tinha traído a confiança posta nela. Uma pontada de pesar apertou seu peito, abastecendo de combustível a culpa que residia ali. O que poderia fazer? Teve que tomar uma decisão, e essa foi a fuga. Não seria rainha de Konoha. Nunca poderia viver como uma escrava, não importava como o necessitasse...

Não. Não mais pensamentos a respeito de Sasuke e sobre como poderia chegar a ser. Eles nunca poderiam ser nada. Com cuidado, ficou de pé, estirando seus músculos endurecidos. Quando olhou para baixo, em suas pernas, viu a evidência sangrenta de sua virgindade. Mas não havia tempo para lavar-se. Agarrou sua roupa e se vestiu rapidamente, cuidadosa para não fazer nenhum ruído. Felizmente, eles tinham se colocado sobre um banco de grama onde nenhuma folha rangeria quando seus pés se afastassem de Sasuke. Só poderia esperar que os pássaros Reevlo não grasnassem quando entrasse de novo no bosque.

Com um último olhar a Sasuke, desapareceu na segurança das árvores.

xxx

Sasuke despertou devagar, sorrindo, seus sonhos ainda cheios do doce aroma de Sakura e da magia que tinham compartilhado. Sua paixão o surpreendeu, e compreendeu que eles podiam compartilhar anos de prazer, explorando-os simplesmente. Seu membro se endureceu só com o pensamento de deslizar-se em seu interior novamente, e quis alcançá-la, esperando que não se encontrasse muito dolorida para voltar a fazer amor.

Mas a única coisa com que encontrou foi a grama fresca.

Abrindo os olhos, levantou-se e a buscou, pensando que poderia estar banhando-se no lago.

Não, nenhuma ondulação danificou a superfície da água. O sol que baixava se filtrava através dos ramos das árvores. Era quase pôr-do-sol.

— Sakura? — Chamou descuidadamente, não querendo assustá-la.

Mas ela não respondeu.

— Sakura! — Desta vez mais convincentemente, com uma preocupação que começava a fixar-se em seu interior.

Ficou de pé, compreendendo que a roupa dela não estava por perto. Vestindo-se rapidamente, pensou no modo em que eles tinham chegado, retrocedeu sobre seus passos pelo bosque com a esperança de que talvez tivesse ido verificar seu balon. Quando alcançou a criatura, seu sangue fervia.

Não havia nenhum sinal dela. E se ele conhecia Sakura, sabia exatamente onde tinha ido.

De volta à Suna.

— Mulher enganosa, mentirosa! — Gritou, muito enfurecido para reter sua ira. Ninguém poderia ouvi-lo ali, de qualquer forma.

Uma miríade de emoções cruzou por ele. Como poderia ter-lhe feito isto, depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ela? Confiou nela, e defraudou sua confiança. Quando lhe deu um pouco de liberdade, ela fugiu.

Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Deveria saber que não podia confiar em uma guerreira de Suna. Nunca tinha se preocupado com ele, simplesmente o aproveitou como se fosse uma marionete, esperando seu tempo e uma oportunidade de voltar correndo com sua gente.

Ela não podia ter muita vantagem sobre ele. Se a rastreasse, poderia encontrá-la antes que alcançasse Suna, e logo a levaria de volta à Konoha.

Quando a devolvesse a seu reino, colocar-lhe-ia grilhões, seria muito cauteloso, e logo pensaria em uma forma de domesticá-la.

Se isso fosse possível, claro.

Não importava. Encontraria uma forma para fazer sua vontade. Nada de lhe dar sua confiança.

_Ou seu coração._

Aquela parte dele nunca seria dela outra vez.

xxx

Sakura se arrastou pelo bosque, esperando que alcançar as cercanias do território de Suna não levasse muito tempo. Seria perigoso ser encontrada vagando no deserto, fora de seus muros depois que o sol baixasse. Só poderia esperar que suas instruções para manter as sentinelas nas bordas do bosque tivessem sido levadas a cabo. Embora estivesse uma distância longínqua da propriedade de Suna, Sakura sempre tinha temido um ataque dos bosques.

Esperançosamente, tinha desejado encontrar um de seus guardas assim que alcançasse o final das árvores.

A caminhada lhe tinha tomado bastante tempo, os arbustos eram grossos e as árvores lhe tinham reduzido a marcha em seu passo. Sua saia se enganchou no espinheiro e teve que parar e tratar de liberar-se. Mas perseverou, sabendo que quanto mais cedo chegasse, mais rápido poderia preparar seus guerreiros para um possível ataque pelo Som.

Quando já estava perto da beira do bosque, os muros de pedra do reino de Suna apareceram na distância, uma visão que sempre havia lhe trazido grande alegria.

À exceção de que pela primeira vez, olhou as torres de pedra e se sentiu vazia, como se Suna já não fosse seu lar, seu refúgio. Sua visão foi tampada por um guerreiro nu, dormindo, com o cabelo escuro e os olhos negros. Um homem que a enfurecia, que a desafiava, que ao final tomara cada liberdade que alguma vez conhecesse.

Mas também a tinha tratado como igual, mesmo sabendo que isto estava contra cada lei em sua terra. Tinha pedido seu conselho sobre assuntos que só os guerreiros falavam. E lhe tinha feito amor de uma maneira que foi além de algo que pudesse ter sonhado.

Seu coração sempre estaria com ele, não importava se nunca mais o visse outra vez.

Afastando os pensamentos de melancolia, descobriu que um cavaleiro se aproximava à distância, agradecida de ver que era uma de suas guerreiras. Caso se movesse para o claro, poderia agitar sua mão, chamando-a. Mas antes de poder sair do bosque, uma mão cobriu sua boca, cortando a chamada que estava por sair. Um forte braço rodeou sua cintura, arrastando-a novamente dentro do bosque coberto por árvores.

O pânico cortou sua respiração. Quem a pegara? Os pensamentos de um guerreiro do Som que a transpassasse com uma adaga, tirando sua vida sem poder lutar, vieram-lhe à mente.

— Se gritar ou se mover, quebrarei seu pescoço.

O alívio se propagou sobre ela, quando reconheceu o som da voz de Sasuke.

Uma voz muito zangada, mas seguia sendo Sasuke.

A liberdade estava a menos de uma milha de distância, e o homem que poderia levar sua independência a sustentava em um forte abraço ao seu redor.

— Pensou que poderia se afastar de mim? Pensa que sou um inepto no bosque, Sakura? Que eu não saberia onde te buscar?

Retirou a mão de sua boca. Por uma fração de segundos pensou em gritar, mas se perguntou quantas de suas guerreiras exploravam a área. Poderia ter tido suas diferenças com Sasuke, mas não queria vê-lo morto.

E o estaria, assim que suas guerreiras vissem que um homem sustentava a sua rainha cativa.

— Fiz o que deveria saber que eu faria. Correr por minha liberdade.

Ele negou, enquanto a girava e a confrontava.

— Não tem nenhuma liberdade. Pertence-me.

A raiva a encheu e lutou esta vez.

— Não pertenço a ninguém! Sou uma mulher livre e tenho o direito de escolher!

— Uma vez que te trouxe para Konoha, tornou-se minha responsabilidade. Não discuta mais sobre isto. Vamos.

Agarrou seu pulso e puxou-a, mas esta cravou seus calcanhares no chão, com seus pés afundados na terra.

— Não! Não vou com você!

— Sua opinião já não me importa. — Sasuke agarrou-a e a lançou sobre seu ombro, o golpe abrupto, mas eficaz, cortou-lhe o fôlego. Não só não podia respirar como também não podia falar.

Tampouco poderia gritar.

Mas quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça, viu que estavam rodeados por cinco guerreiras de Suna, com as espadas desembrenhadas e todas apontadas para Sasuke.

Ela ouviu a voz de TenTen, uma das capitãs.

— Deixe nossa rainha no chão, ou morre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X.**

Sakura sentiu crescer a tensão no corpo de Sasuke e congelou.

— Solte-me — ordenou-lhe, mas de sua boca só saiu um sussurro, enquanto se esforçava para respirar. Suas guerreiras não podiam ouvi-la.

— Por quê? Por acaso não quer sentir meu sangue quando me atravessarem com as espadas?

— Elas não o matarão a menos que eu ordene. Agora me solte. É por sua própria segurança.

Ainda sustentando um braço firmemente ao redor dela, viu-o estender a mão para a espada.

— Sasuke, não faça isso. Elas te matarão.

— Então morrerei lutando, como um guerreiro deve fazê-lo. — Ele a deixou cair abruptamente na terra, e retirou a espada de seu cinturão.

Sakura rodou e rapidamente ficou de pé, tentando encontrar um tom de voz suficientemente forte para dizer à suas guerreiras que não o ferissem.

Antes que ela dissesse uma só palavra, apareceu sangue no ombro de Sasuke ao ser ferido por trás. Seus olhos se arregalaram e deixou a espada cair, enquanto voltava seu olhar para ela.

— Não. Não o matem! — Gritou ela finalmente, quando foi capaz falar. Antes que pudesse terminar de fazê-lo, uma de suas guerreiras o tinha golpeado na cabeça com o punho de sua espada.

Sasuke desabou sobre a terra.

Sem pensar, Sakura aproximou-se dele, esperando encontrar alguma evidência de que estivesse vivo. Seu pulso era forte, por isso não tinha nenhuma ferida de vital importância. Rapidamente rasgou a barra de sua saia até conseguir uma tira de tecido, e pressionou sobre ferida no ombro de Sasuke. Chamou suas guerreiras e disse:

— Tragam um balon e retornemos a Suna, em seguida.

Elas estavam ali de pé, boquiabertas, olhando enquanto rasgava Sakura outro pedaço de tecido para deter o fluxo de sangue.

— Agora!

Com uma exalação, elas se precipitaram através do bosque para cumprir sua ordem.

Sasuke era pesado, inclusive quando era levado por meia dúzia de mulheres, e tiveram que arrastá-lo. Ao fim, puderam colocá-lo sobre a parte traseira de um balon. Sakura subiu e lançou a besta em um galope vertiginoso. As portas de Suna já estavam abertas e se apressou a entrar, detendo-se no poeirento pátio e gritando ordens como uma possessa, para que o levassem para uma das câmaras.

Sakura sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Segundo a Lei, deveria ter permitido que suas guerreiras o matassem. Mas ele tinha protegido sua vida na escaramuça do deserto, e lhe daria o mesmo tratamento.

Em pouco tempo suas feridas tinham sido costuradas e enfaixadas. Mas ainda assim, não tinha conhecimento disso, nem de nada a seu redor. Sakura sabia que levaria algum tempo para ele recuperar a consciência, considerando o duro golpe na cabeça que tinha recebido.

Ordenou a dois dos guardas que ficassem de pé perto dele e rapidamente se dirigiu a suas câmaras, desesperada por tirar a roupa de escrava. Não queria ter nenhum aviso de seu tempo em Konoha.

Desgraçadamente, o major de suas guerreiras achava-se dormido na câmara ao lado.

Sakura tinha lavado o sangue entre suas pernas, vestiu se com calções e túnica. Hinata abriu a porta com força, com uma expressão angustiada em seus olhos de um azul tão claro que de acordo com a luz, mostravam um tom perolado. Abraçou Sakura furiosamente.

— Pensei que estivesse morta. Todos nós pensávamos que estava morta.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, surpreendida pelo olhar de preocupação no rosto de sua prima. Consolou-a, oferecendo um sorriso à sua Senhora de Guerreiras e sua amiga mais íntima. Treinaram juntas, adestraram juntas, tudo tinham feito juntas. Hinata era sua confidente, sua amiga, e a única pessoa que Sakura quereria a seu lado em uma batalha.

Tomou Hinata por sua larga trança de um tom negro azulado e a arrastou, sorriu abertamente quando Hinata gritou e saltou para trás.

— Senti saudades, prima — disse Sakura, piscando um olho.

— Ainda é o monstro mais molesto na terra. — Hinata sacudiu sua trança para desprender-se dela, resmungando, mas Sakura soube que era puro alarde.

— Me diga o que se passou em minha ausência.

— Não houve incursões. Tudo ficou tranqüilo. Quase muito tranqüilo, se quer minha opinião.

Tomando algumas folhas da mesa que estava localizada no centro do quarto de Sakura, Hinata olhou pela janela.

— Os guerreiros do Som estão tramando alguma coisa, sinto-o em meus ossos.

— Sei. Sasuke me disse o mesmo.

Hinata se voltou da janela.

— Quando planeja me contar o que aconteceu?

Nunca, se pudesse evitá-lo. Mas conhecia sua prima, e sabia que Hinata a incomodaria até que Sakura lhe desse todos e cada um dos detalhes. Assim, lhe assinalou as cadeiras e se sentaram.

— Durante nossa batalha com Konoha no deserto, fui derrubada pela espada de Sasuke. Levou-me à Konoha com ele.

— Quando agrupamos nossos cavalos depois da matança, não pudemos te encontrar por nenhum lado. Entretanto, tinha a esperança de que estivesse com vida. Mas também tinha medo de que Konoha tivesse descoberto que era nossa rainha e te levasse à suas terras para ser executada, formalmente.

— Não, fui bem tratada. Como tratam às demais mulheres em sua terra.

Hinata enrugou seu nariz.

— Sim, sei como tratam a suas mulheres. Como escravas.

Ela não podia rebater a expressão de sua prima.

— Ao menos, os escravos são bem alimentados.

— O que importa a comida quando não é livre?

Sakura assentiu.

— E por que razão protegeu a vida do guerreiro de Konoha? Não entendo. Ele tentou te seqüestrar de novo. Por que então não permitiu que os guardas o matassem?

Ela esquivou o olhar agudo de sua prima. Como responder sem lhe explicar seus sentimentos por Sasuke?

Ficou de pé e caminhou para a janela, apareceu para a noite que avançava, perguntando-se quando chegariam os guerreiros de Konoha, procurando resgatar a seu rei.

— Ele é Sasuke, o Rei de Konoha.

Hinata abriu a boca.

— Esse é Sasuke?

— Sim.

— Não me assombra então que não tivesse pressa de voltar.

Sakura girou e olhou acidamente a sua prima.

— Fiz tudo que o que pude para escapar enquanto fiquei lá! Pensa que deixaria a minha gente para viver a preguiçosa vida de um escravo?

Hinata ficou de pé e tomou as mãos de Sakura.

— Perdoe-me. Claro que não. Quis dizer que ele... ele é incrivelmente bonito, e sem dúvida muito viril. Que mulher não quereria passar algum certo tempo com ele? Não se parece em nada a nossos homens.

— Nossos homens nos são fiéis.

— E também são uns parvos que sorriem com afetação, que não apresentam nenhum desafio a nossa força e inteligência. Eu posso imaginar muito bem que Sasuke é mais que um desafio.

De fato, era-o. Isso fazia que seu dilema fosse mais difícil.

— Tentei convencê-lo de que me deixasse ir. Mas ele, como todos os homens de Konoha, acha que as mulheres não podem sobreviver sem um homem que as cuide.

— Ora. Idéia ridícula, antiquada.

— Ao menos as mulheres de Konoha acreditam nele. Nunca acreditariam o que acontece por aqui...

— Porque não lhes deram a oportunidade de serem educadas, treinadas como guerreiros. Nós poderíamos converter a qualquer mulher em um guerreiro.

Sakura não respondeu.

Hinata continuou.

— Se tão somente pudéssemos converter a nossos homens em alguém como o Rei de Konoha, poderíamos então gerar bebês mais fortes e masculinos.

Bebês. Sem dúvida, unir-se com Konoha produziria meninos incríveis, tanto varões como fêmeas. A mão de Sakura se desviou automaticamente para seu estômago, enquanto se perguntava se Sasuke teria plantado sua semente ali. Ela teria um filho dele?

— Sinto que há algo que não me diz.

Ela se voltou ao som da voz de Hinata detrás dela, e deu um sorriso para sossegá-la.

— Nada.

Hinata cruzou seus braços.

— Conheço-te a vida toda, prima. Sei quando está contente, triste ou zangada. E também sei quando esconde algo. Diga-me.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, Hinata. — Passou por diante de sua prima para ver como estava Sasuke.

— É Sasuke de Konoha. Não é?

Ela se deteve e fechou os olhos um segundo, nada faria calar a suspeita de Hinata até que lhe dissesse a verdade.

— Sim.

Voltando-se, esperou que a dor que sentia em seu interior não se refletisse em seus olhos.

— Ele te machucou, Sakura?

— Me machucar?

— Sim. Já sabe. Obrigar-te a fazer algo que não queria fazer.

Ela não entendeu a pergunta de sua prima.

— Ele me obrigou a ficar ali quando eu queria minha liberdade.

— E algo mais?

— Me banharam, barbearam-me, e me fizeram usar a roupa de suas concubinas.

— E?

— E... isso é tudo. Não é o bastante? Tenho que ir ver como ele está.

— Por quê?

— Por que, o que?

— Por que precisa ver como ele está? Ele está sendo bem cuidado.

Ansiosa por ver como Sasuke descansava, não quis entrar nesta conversação com Hinata.

— Sei que nossos guardas são competentes. Mas quero vê-lo.

— Sente algo para ele!

— Não sinto nada!

— Sim, sente. Posso ver em seus olhos. Preocupa-se com ele.

Ela começou a protestar, mas então compreendeu que seria inútil. Hinata tinha razão. Sua prima a conhecia melhor que ninguém. Só seria questão de tempo, antes que deduzisse quais eram os sentimentos que Sakura guardava em segredo, sobre Sasuke.

Caindo em uma cadeira, ela afirmou.

— Sim, preocupo-me com ele.

— Teve intimidades com Sasuke?

— Sim.

— Já vi tudo. E o que sente por ele, exatamente?

— Não tenho a melhor idéia. Ele me enfurece, sua maneira de pensar é completamente distinta à minha. Pensa que as mulheres são débeis e que devem ser cuidadas.

Hinata cruzou seus braços.

— Mas...?

Ela sorriu para sua prima, repentinamente agradecida de ter alguém a quem contar as coisas que ela tinha pensado sozinha.

— Mas ele também é quente, afetuoso, inteligente. Inclusive me permitiu sentar em uma sessão de estratégia com ele e seu Senhor de guerreiros.

— Bem, chamo isso de progresso. E como era no sexo?

— Muito mais do que alguma vez poderia ter sonhado. É um amante assombroso, Hinata. Sabia como me dar prazer, parece saber onde me tocar exatamente, me beijar ou como me levar ao clímax.

Hinata se desabou na cadeira mais próxima a de Sakura e lançou um suspiro. Um suspiro completamente feminino. Sakura não pôde conter uma careta.

— Está com inveja.

— Certamente que estou. Acaso pensa que algum dos homens de Suna tem a mais ligeira idéia de como é dar prazer a uma mulher? Poderá ter sido uma virgem, Sakura, mas ouviu as histórias que as mulheres contam. Nossos homens são ineptos com o sexo. Sim, ficam duros e gozam, mas parecem desorientados a respeito de como fazer para despertar o desejo de uma mulher. Eles não saberiam onde está o clitóris de uma mulher se nós não o desenharmos em um mapa.

— Sasuke sabe. — _E definitivamente não necessitou nenhum mapa para encontrar as zonas que lhe davam prazer_.

— E agora o que?

— Não sei. Não queria que me seguisse e terminasse aqui. Mas agora que está, assumindo que sobreviva, não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer com ele...

Hinata encolheu os ombros.

— Faz o mesmo que ele te fez. Torne-o seu escravo.

— Não temos escravos em Suna.

— Que prove de seu remédio, que deguste o que significa perder a liberdade. Talvez então, mude sua forma de tratar as mulheres.

Depois que Hinata saiu, ela se dirigiu ao quarto do lado, para ver as mudanças de Sasuke.

— Não se moveu — informou o guarda. — Parece profundamente adormecido.

Ela dispensou os guardas e se sentou na beirada cama, tocando-lhe o cabelo. Deu uma olhada às ataduras, contente de que nenhuma de suas feridas estivesse aberta ou sangrando.

Esperava que por agora seguisse dormindo e que despertasse pela manhã.

E então o que? Eles nunca tinham previsto este tipo de coisas. Na guerra, não tomavam prisioneiros.

Entretanto, quanto mais pensava na idéia de sua prima, mais lhe agradava. Por que não lhe mostrar o que era perder a liberdade?

Ela deixou o quarto, fazendo gestos aos guardas.

— Atem seus pulsos e tornozelos aos postes, mas tome cuidado com seu ombro ferido. Atem o braço ferido no ferro da cama. Não o quero acordado e causando qualquer tipo de problemas. Retornarei pela manhã.

Desprezando a pontada de culpa por seu plano, dirigiu-se para o piso inferior em busca de Hinata, enquanto pensava que já era tempo de começar a atuar como uma rainha outra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI.**

Tinha que haver uma rocha em cima de sua cabeça. Algo que justificasse as punhaladas de dor que sentia.

Sasuke queria trocar de posição, mas percebeu que não podia mover-se. Sua cabeça parecia duas vezes de seu tamanho normal, e quando lutou para limpar a névoa mental que sentia, não pode recordar o que tinha acontecido antes de dormir.

Obrigou seus olhos a abrirem-se, piscou, logo voltou a piscar outra vez. Havia uma janela em frente, mas essa estava escurecida por um filme poeirento que impedia de ver o lado de fora. Parecia que era de dia.

A cama em que ele se encontrava era um pouco maior que um berço. Estava descoberto, por que as mantas estavam por debaixo dele, e só uma manta áspera, fina, cobria seu corpo nu. Na câmara onde se encontrava não havia nenhum mobiliário salvo a cama.

Não estava em sua câmara. De fato, não estava em Konoha, disso estava completamente seguro. Tentou sentar-se, mas descobriu que estava amarrado pelas mãos e pés.

Quando seus olhos por fim se adaptaram, pôde inspecionar o quarto, mas seu olhar fixou-se nas duas guerreiras femininas que o olhavam despreocupadamente.

Pelos fogos de inferno! Devia estar em Suna.

Então começou a se lembrar.

Recordou de Sakura na beirada do bosque. Guerreiras que levavam espadas e que o rodeavam. Recordou ser alcançado por uma espada, a dor por uma ferida em seu ombro, e logo tudo ficou negro.

Ele estremeceu quando tentou mover o ombro. Olhou para baixo, viu as ataduras que lhe cobriam o que deveria ser a ferida. E sua cabeça, de igual forma devia estar enfaixada.

— Onde está Sakura? — perguntou aos guardas.

Elas não responderam.

— São mudas? Perguntei-lhes onde está Sakura. Digam que estou acordado e desejo falar com ela.

Elas lhe responderam com um sorriso suspicaz.

— Elas não lhe vão responder. Aqui não é o rei.

Dando a volta para o som familiar de sua voz, viu-a na entrada. Ela se aproximava devagar, girando-se para seus guardas.

— Saiam. Esperem lá fora.

Elas assentiram e partiram. Logo Sakura rodeou a cama, e parou aos pés dela.

— Te amarrei como fez comigo, lembra?

— Deixe-me ir, Sakura. Estou te avisando.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você? Me avisando? Não está em posição para fazer nada além de conversar. E posso remediar isto facilmente, te colocando uma mordaça.

Ele lutou com as ataduras de seus pulsos, mas foi em vão. Tudo o que fez foi agravar a dor de seu ombro e sua cabeça.

— É assim que me devolve a forma como te tratei em Konoha?

— Quer dizer, quando tentou me escravizar? Quando fui acorrentada por você na cama? Negando a minha liberdade, sem importar quanto lhe pedisse isso? É disso do que está falando?

Como poderia ser essa a mesma mulher com quem ele tinha feito amor ontem? Estava vestida com o traje tradicional de um guerreiro. As calças apertadas que abraçavam seus quadris e suas longas pernas, por cima vestia uma camisa frouxa com cordões. Não muito frouxos, já que ele podia ver o contorno de seus seios. Agora ela estava obrigada a se vestir como um guerreiro.

— Foi tratada bem. Cuidamos de você, te demos banho e lhe vestimos.

— E você também será cuidado e vestido. Tem medo de que nós não tenhamos os mesmos luxos dos que desfrutava em Konoha? Aqui só há deserto, sabe disso não é?

— Por que faz isto?

— Entrou em minhas terras. É o preço da guerra, Sasuke. Agora é meu prisioneiro.

— Meus guerreiros virão por mim. Tem que reconhecer isso.

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas não antes que ele visse a preocupação em sua cara.

— Sou consciente disso. Meus guardas estão preparados para defender Suna.

— Todas morrerão. Somente tem que me deixar ir, e ninguém será prejudicado.

— Não.

A frustração e a raiva cresceram dentro dele. Lutou contra as ataduras, apesar da ferida e da dor de seu ombro. Quando já não tinha mais forças, deixou de lutar, caindo sobre o travesseiro, enviando pensamentos hostis à Sakura.

Ela tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto quando se aproximou da cama. Sentou-se na beira, seu quadril ficou encostado nele e retirou o cabelo de Sasuke do rosto. Seus dedos estavam frios, mas a atração que sentiam reviveu com seu toque.

— Como se sente ao ser um escravo, Sasuke? Saber que seu destino, sua própria vida, descansa em minhas mãos?

— Eu não sou o escravo de ninguém.

— Te disse o mesmo não faz muito tempo. Mas zombou de mim então, e me disse que minha nova vida seria como uma concubina de Konoha. Agora, pode ser que eu faça o mesmo.

Sakura inclinou-se para ele, pressionando seus lábios ligeiramente contra os dele.

Ele tentou girar sua cabeça para distanciar-se, mas não teve nenhuma forma de escapar. Ela lambeu os lábios dele, sua língua quente, úmida; essa ação o atormentava.

— Quer ser meu concubino, Sasuke? Quer me dar prazer noite e dia, sempre que eu quiser?

Sasuke tentou não sentir nada, mas seu membro não prestava atenção, voltou à vida quando ela lambeu seu pescoço, baixando devagar, até alcançar seus mamilos com a língua.

— Vejo que você gostaria de ser meu escravo, Sasuke.

Ele apertou os dentes e mentalmente lutou com seu corpo, mas foi em vão.

— Nunca cederei minha liberdade.

— Bem, seu coração pode dizê-lo, mas seu corpo me diz outra coisa. — Para demonstrar sua explicação, ela deslizou as mãos para baixo até os quadris de Sasuke, revelando sua ereção.

Condenado membro traidor! Por que não prestara atenção e ficara flácido?

Ele a olhou com uma mescla de entusiasmo e agitação quando ela passou as mãos por seu estômago e mais abaixo, logo flexionou os dedos ao redor de seu pênis, até que em sua ponta apareceu uma gota de sêmen.

— Que guerreiro forte você é, Sasuke. Está ferido, debilitado, e mesmo assim ainda consegue elevar-se às alturas. — O acariciava tranqüilamente, mantendo seu olhar fixo em seu rosto.

— Diga Sasuke, quer que eu te chupe?

— Não. — Mentiu, mas seu pênis saltou em suas mãos.

Ela riu.

— Ah, penso que gostaria muitíssimo. Mesmo amarrado como está, seu corpo pede liberação.

Ele esteve a ponto de dizer que ela não significava nada para ele, mas quando os lábios dela rodearam seu pênis e o chupou cuidadosamente, ele arqueou os quadris, empurrando-o mais profundamente dentro da boca quente e úmida de Sakura.

Gemeu quando ela enfiou mais profundamente seu membro e amassou seu escroto com as mãos, brincando com suas bolas até que não pôde fazer nada mais que soltar um gemido de prazer.

Apesar do fato de estar preso e necessitado, apesar de se opor a isso, não podia ocultar o fato que desejava, ansiava a liberação que ela poderia lhe proporcionar.

— Pare com isso, Sakura — disse com os dentes apertados. — Deixe-me ir e me assegurarei que nenhum dano alcance a sua gente.

Ela murmurou contra seu membro, mas não fez caso a sua súplica. O assalto sobre seu membro era implacável, seguia lambendo e chupando até que o alojou inteiro em sua garganta. Acariciava-o, lambia, não o abandonou até que ele ficou tremente e preparado para sua liberação.

Suas rezas foram respondidas quando ela agarrou seu escroto e o espremeu com supremo cuidado, então absorveu seu sêmen. Levantou os quadris da cama, e chegou ao clímax naquela boca que levou até a última gota de sua semente.

Depois de tragar cada gota, ela se levantou, lambendo os lábios e encontrando o olhar de Sasuke fixo nela. Então ela puxou as mantas para trás, inclinou-se e beijou os lábios dele. Ainda havia gotas da semente dele em sua boca. Provar seu sabor nela fez com que seu membro voltasse outra vez à vida.

Seus olhos eram intensas esmeraldas, e sentiu certa satisfação.

— Penso que podemos jogar este jogo mais tarde outra vez. — Ela saiu do quarto, deixando-o atordoado e incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

Para um homem que sempre tinha sido o responsável por seu próprio destino, agora estar preso e necessitado era uma pílula amarga de engolir.

Ele era um escravo, e estava à piedade de Sakura. E era uma piedade doce. Olhando-a tomar seu membro em sua boca, o prazer delicioso que tinha sentido, era quase mais do que poderia suportar.

Não queria preocupar-se desta situação. Mas algo teria que trocar, e logo.

xxx

Sakura passou o resto do dia com Hinata e as guerreiras, tentando repassar um plano defensivo em caso de um ataque de Konoha.

Sasuke estava correto, seus guerreiros de Konoha viriam por ele. Ela sabia que era só questão de tempo, antes que seu exército chegasse até suas portas. Um exército com o qual sua gente não poderia lutar sozinha.

Ela estava disposta a arriscar a vida de suas guerreiras, a sobrevivência de seu reino, apenas para lhe ensinar o que era estar escravizado?

Ela poderia deixá-lo ir? Oferecer-lhe o perdão que ele não a tinha devotado? Como olharia nos olhos de sua gente se ela deixasse o Rei de Konoha simplesmente andar livre por suas portas?

Ela se sentou sobre a beira de sua diminuta cama e pôs sua cabeça entre as mãos, agradecida pela solidão de sua câmara. Não havia nenhum modo de vencer nessa situação. Teria que deixá-lo ir. Mesmo se ela quisesse castigá-lo por negar sua liberdade, já não podia fazê-lo e ver como seu povo matava o dela.

Mas agora, outros eram conscientes de que eles não tinham retornado. Os guerreiros de Konoha assaltariam as portas de Suna. Ela temia aos guerreiros, maiores grandes e mais fortes. Elas não eram oponentes para Konoha. Não sozinhas, de qualquer forma.

Ela teria que deixar Sasuke ir. Não havia nenhuma outra opção.

Um dia antes, tinha ordenado aos guardas que o deixassem nas masmorras e o encerrou em uma cela com apenas uma corrente atada a seus tornozelos.

Não era exatamente o mesmo que estar nas câmaras das concubinas, ou na própria câmara de Sasuke, mas isto era Suna.

Além disso, ela o tinha feito para conseguir distanciá-lo dela, para que o que tinha feito antes não voltasse a acontecer outra vez. Não podia resistir a seu toque, ao prazer dele. O tempo estava esgotando e nunca passaria outra vez. Não podia deixar que passasse outra vez.

Desceu pela escada para as masmorras, estremecendo como sempre lhe ocorria quando transitava os corredores escuros e mofados. Sasuke estava encadeado na primeira cela, vestido só em suas calças. A atadura sobre seu ombro estava solta e ao que parecia, ele arrancara a que lhe cobria a cabeça. Havia um feio hematoma e um galo perto de sua têmpora esquerda.

Seu primeiro pensamento quando o viu, foi o de correr para libertá-lo. Sentia-se culpada pelo tratamento que ele sofria. Ele era um rei e merecia algo melhor. No que tinha estado pensando quando ordenou aos guardas lhe trazerem aqui?

— Ah, já vejo que meu captor vem aqui para apreciar meu cativeiro.

Ela deveria sentir cólera e satisfação pela vingança. Em vez disso, sentiu uma dor miserável que a roia, e uma culpa que se abatia sobre ela como uma laje.

Estivera se equivocando, de algum modo?

— Não estou aqui para isso.

— Não? Por que está aqui então, Sakura?

Sua cólera era evidente. Sentiu-se tão miserável por ter perdido sua confiança. Não, ela não o culpava.

— Somente venho para ver como está.

— Sou forte. Agora me deixe sozinho.

Exatamente o que ela deveria fazer, mas quando se voltou para partir, seus pés não avançaram. Tirou as chaves de seu bolso e abriu a porta da cela, cuidadosamente, deixando as chaves a seu alcance. Deu um passo para dentro e parou justo diante dele.

— Vivendo perigosamente hoje? — perguntou ele.

— Não sei por que o diz.

— Está em pé, perto de mim, de um criminoso vil e perigoso. Não deveria temer que eu coloque minhas mãos ao redor de sua bonita garganta e te mate?

— Nunca me faria mal.

Ele ficou tranqüilo um momento, logo disse:

— Está segura disso?

Estava zombando e ela sabia.

— Sim.

— Deixe estar, Sakura. Seu tempo está se esgotando.

Por que ela estava ali em primeiro lugar? Um intento por apelar a sua piedade. A lembrança daquela manhã, quando ele estava amarrado à cama, havia sentido seus mamilos duros sob sua túnica. Mas ele nunca faria amor com ela se tivesse essa opção. E ela esteve a ponto de deixá-lo em liberdade, nunca mais o veria outra vez, exceto no campo de batalha. Que tinha de mau querer ter uns breves momentos em seus braços?

— Talvez queira te usar como meu escravo sexual, não pensou nisso?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele deu um passo para ela, mas não avançou muito, pelas correntes que tinha em seus tornozelos.

— Me usaria assim?

— Sim.

— Que aconteceria se eu não quisesse que me toque?

Ela riu e fechou o espaço entre eles, colocando suas palmas sobre o peito nu.

— Como não quis que eu te tocasse esta manhã?

Ele encolheu os ombros e deu a volta para distanciar-se. Mas ela o seguiu.

— Sasuke, eu te quero.

— Não sou seu brinquedo, Sakura. Não sinto simplesmente porque é o que quer.

— Este não é o modo que trata a suas mulheres? Esta não é a mesma perspectiva que tem se fossem elas as que se negassem?

Ele esfregou a parte posterior de seu pescoço e se apoiou contra a parede.

— Não sei. Talvez.

— Você as toma sempre que quer. As toca quando é seu desejo tocá-las. Estala seus dedos e espera que elas venham correndo, porque é o que quer, quando você quer. — Para lhe demonstrar seu controle, passou os dedos ao longo de sua espinha dorsal, baixando as mãos por suas firmes nádegas. Ele estremeceu e deu a volta.

Seus olhos agora eram escuros como um dia de tormenta. Ela olhou para baixo, para ver sua ereção que se pressionava contra suas calças.

— Isto é somente sexual — disse ele, cuspindo as palavras com a fúria que claramente mostrava sua cara. — Nada mais. Se te encontrar no campo de batalha outra vez, não vacilarei em te atravessar com minha espada.

Suas palavras foram cheias de cólera, ela sabia que era a verdade absoluta. Essa certeza a deixou com um vazio que ela não queria seguir sofrendo.

— Sei. Mas até então, quero-te no mais profundo de mim.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se pensasse em não fazer caso a sua petição. Mas então, ele a agarrou e esmagou a boca contra a sua, seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela e sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Era exatamente o que ela queria, o que ela necessitava. Quando ele a moveu para que o traseiro pressionasse contra a parede da cela, ela já choramingava. Ele manteve sua boca sobre a dela, conduzindo a língua repetidamente dentro de sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, rasgou os cordões que mantinham sua camisa presa e a deixou aberta, enchendo suas mãos com seus seios.

Sakura não podia respirar, a força de seu desejo fazia seu coração bater de maneira irregular. Ela desatou as calças de Sasuke e segurou seu membro, acariciando-o longitudinalmente, desfrutando ao sentir seu calor rígido nas mãos.

— Se quiser isto, faremos agora — disse ele, com voz profunda. Ele desatou as calças de Sakura, e dando um puxão, baixou-as e as arrancou, rapidamente. Com uma mão fixou seus braços por cima de sua cabeça e se inclinou para seus seios, chupando e mordendo seus mamilos até que ela emitiu gemidos de prazer. Logo ele moveu os dedos para seu sexo, encontrando-o e separando suas dobras, pressionando seu clitóris e introduzindo os dedos em seu interior. Pressionou forte e rapidamente, usando o polegar para massagear circularmente seu clitóris.

O desejo o assaltou mais duramente, enchendo-o de luxúria e desejo, que lhe exigia tomar o que lhe ofereciam. O clitóris foi espremido por seus dedos quando ela começou a gozar, empapando sua mão com seus sucos. Mas ele não parou ali. Deixou cair seus braços, e a alcançou por suas nádegas, levantando-a do chão.

Ela abriu as pernas e as colocou ao redor da cintura dele, afiançando-se a seus ombros, quando ele tomou sua boca de novo com um beijo que a devastou ao mesmo tempo em que afundava o membro dentro de seu sexo. Ela gritou em sua boca, lhe penetrando com a língua como ele estava fazendo com força e rapidamente contra ela. A pressão a fez raspar suas nádegas nuas contra a parede de pedra da cela, mas não o notava.

Tudo pelo que ela se preocupou foi alcançar o orgasmo, caindo pelo precipício com Sasuke dentro dela.

— Mais rápido — ordenou ela, levantando os quadris ao tempo que aumentava seu ritmo. O suor brilhava sobre sua pele e ela o lambeu, absorveu seu pescoço com força. Ele cravou seus dedos na suave carne de suas nádegas e fortemente a penetrou até que esteve completamente em seu interior, esmagando-a contra a parede.

— Venha para mim, Sakura. — Disse entre ofegos.— Vem, me aperte, absorve meu membro.

Suas palavras eram tudo o que ela necessitava para pressionar sobre a rocha. A culminação era iminente, capturando-a com força, ela gritou seu nome, afundando suas unhas em seus ombros, quando os ferozes estremecimentos do orgasmo lhes chegaram. Ele gemeu cruamente em seu ouvido, com a cara enterrada em seu pescoço, quando seu corpo se descarregou em seu interior.

Permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos, ofegando pesadamente. Abraçando Sasuke, como se nunca quisesse deixá-lo ir.

A verdade se abateu sobre ela, e se obrigou a abrir seus olhos. _Não queria deixá-lo ir. NUNCA._

_Ela o amava._ Seu coração saltava contra suas costelas pela realidade. Este homem, seu inimigo, seu cativo, era também o homem que amava com todo seu coração.

_E era o homem que nunca teria._

— Sasuke, pode ir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII.**

Sasuke levantou sua cabeça bruscamente e ficou olhando fixamente o rosto de Sakura. Ainda não tinha seu corpo sob controle depois do que acabara de acontecer. O sexo de Sakura ainda pulsava apertadamente ao redor de seu membro, forçando-o com outra ereção. Queria despi-la completamente, jogá-la sobre uma cama e fazer amor, desta vez com calma.

Em vez disso, lhe dizia que iria libertá-lo. Assim, fácil.

Pelo Lal, ela o enfurecia, zangava-o, atormentava-o e o fascinava como nenhuma outra mulher. Achava-a completamente imprevisível.

— Vai me deixar ir?

Ela assentiu e o empurrou ligeiramente pelo peito para que a soltasse. Evitou seus olhos, enquanto alcançava sua roupa e se vestia rapidamente.

— Temos que nos apressar. Te quero fora daqui antes que seus guerreiros assaltem nossas portas.

Perguntando-se o que teria causado sua repentina mudança de opinião, alcançou-a.

— Sakura.

Ela se girou para ele, com seus olhos revelando uma dor que não tinha esperado ver.

— Não me faça perguntas, Sasuke. Simplesmente recolha suas coisas e vamos.

— Me fale. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Por que está me libertando?

— Protejo meu reino. Sei que não somos rivais para seus guerreiros. Vamos. — Ela se inclinou e desencadeou seus tornozelos, logo o guiou pela entrada, subindo as escadas. — Não quero causar nenhuma comoção, assim vou fazer com que um par de meus guardas o escoltem através das portas. Espere aqui um momento.

Deixou-o detrás da porta, lhe dando tempo para colocar as roupas e as botas. Sua atitude o confundia. Fazia uns minutos, era pura paixão ardente, como se não pudesse ter bastante dele. Agora, parecia que não podia esperar para livrar-se dele.

Seria capaz, por uma só vez, de entender a mente de uma mulher?

E o que era ainda mais importante, acaso importava? Libertá-lo-ia e estaria de volta em Konoha pela manhã. Era isso que devia importar-lhe.

Mas não era. Gostasse ou não, Sakura lhe importava.

Ela abriu a porta e lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios para fazê-lo calar, logo fez gestos para que saísse.

Este não era o caminho pelo que conduziram à cela. Desceram pelo vestíbulo para as cozinhas. As estadias estavam escuras, mas podia distinguir áreas de comer e de cozinhar.

— Meus guardas o levarão até seu povo. Jura que não serão danificadas nem detidas?

— Sim, tem minha palavra como Rei de Konoha de que as deixarei voltar imediatamente.

Ela assentiu, logo apontou para três balons que esperavam ao outro lado da porta.

— Vá.

Deu a volta para ela, não querendo deixar incompletas as coisas entre eles.

— Sakura, eu...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para baixo, mas não antes que ele vislumbrasse a umidade que brotava de seus olhos.

— Vá, Sasuke. Não temos nada mais que nos dizer.

Depois de quase o empurrar porta a fora, fechou-a, abandonando-o ali de pé na escuridão, sem outra opção que dirigir-se para os balons. Maldição! Odiava deixar as coisas incertas entre eles!

Pensou em dar a volta e enfrentar-se com ela, mas o que lhes traria isso, salvo mais miséria para ambos? Não podiam estar juntos. Lutar contra o inevitável era inútil.

Então, por que se sentia como se alguém tivesse esmagado seu coração com um punho?

Montou no balon e seguiu silenciosamente detrás dos dois guardas enquanto saíam do pátio cavalgando. As comportas se abriram e eles saíram ao deserto.

Quando alcançaram a curva do caminho principal, pôde ver tochas na distância. Guerreiros de Konoha, sem dúvida. Encheu-se de orgulho ao ver tantos de sua gente indo a seu resgate.

Um resgate desnecessário agora, dado que Sakura o tinha deixado partir.

Em uma hora foram descobertos por seus guerreiros. Naruto e alguns outros galopavam em cabeça, com suas espadas desembainhadas. Pararam a uns pés de distância, sem dúvida esperando ver o que fariam as guerreiras de Suna. Naruto lançava olhares perigosos para os guardas situados a ambos os lados de Sasuke.

— Estas mulheres não devem ser danificadas — disse Sasuke, então assentiu para ambas as guerreiras de Suna, que olharam Naruto com desdém, logo se giraram e se dirigiram de volta à Suna.

— Deveríamos atravessá-las com nossas espadas por atreverem-se a seqüestrar ao Rei de Konoha.

Sasuke fez calar a seu amigo e ordenou às tropas que retornassem à Konoha. Levavam só uns minutos cavalgando quando Naruto começou de novo.

— Não atacaremos Suna? — perguntou Naruto.

— Não.

— Te tomaram pela força. — Naruto assinalou seu ombro. — Está ferido.

— Sim.

— Deveríamos te vingar! Não são rivais para nós.

— Não há necessidade. Como pode ver, deixaram-me ir. Pare com isso, Naruto.

— Mas não comprem...

— Mandei que parasse!

O balon que montava uivou ao levantar a voz, mas não fez conta, nem tampouco a Naruto, durante o resto da cavalgada. Já tinha muitas coisas na cabeça sem ter que preocupar-se com isso e tentar apaziguar a sede de vingança de outros. Naruto era excessivamente leal, mas de vez em quando se equivocava. Sasuke entendia seus motivos para comportar-se assim, mas isto não desculpava as ocasionais insubordinações de Naruto. O perdoava apenas devido a sua criação.

Quando alcançaram Konoha, a alvorada já raiava no horizonte. Enquanto cavalgavam através das portas, aproximavam-se multidões lhes ovacionando. Ele riu e saudou todo mundo, mas o que realmente queria era o consolo de sua habitação, e algum tempo a sós para pensar.

Infelizmente, não ia ser assim, pois Naruto o seguia à câmara de banho.

— Algumas vezes não te entendo — disse Naruto, ali de pé com os braços dobrados enquanto Sasuke se despia, tirava a atadura que lhe cobria o ombro e se deslizava no banheiro.

— Obviamente. — Ele gemeu enquanto se inundava até o pescoço na água fumegante, esperando que o banho levasse não só a dor de seus músculos, mas também a tensão que tinha alagado seu corpo desde o momento em que Sakura lhe disse que o estava libertando.

— Se importaria de me dizer o que aconteceu lá?

— Não especialmente. — O que queria era que o deixassem sozinho.

— Preocupo-me com você, Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu um olho e olhou Naruto fixamente.

— Não há nada do que preocupar-se.

— Não? Primeiro, permite que essa Rainha pagã de Suna ocupe suas habitações. Logo, conforme parece, te tem bem pego pelos ovos, até que é capturado e escravizado em seu reino. E quando é libertado, tudo o que quer fazer é voltar à Konoha em vez de procurar vingança.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Vingança por quê? Pelo fato de que ela me mostrou exatamente como é ser escravo? Por que ela não me fez nada mais que eu mesmo fiz a ela? Qual seria o motivo exato de nossa vingança, Naruto?

— Ela seqüestrou e escravizou ao Rei de Konoha!

Fosse por seu esgotamento ou simplesmente pelo fato de que Naruto tinha começado a irritá-lo, sentiu que estava perdendo o controle. Voltou-se para seu amigo e disse:

— E nós escravizamos a Rainha de Suna. Aborreço-me com essa conversa, Naruto. Sugiro que encontre algo construtivo que fazer com seu tempo, como preparar a nossos guerreiros para uma possível guerra com o Som. A não ser que, certamente, pense que poderia fazer um melhor trabalho que eu como Rei.

Naruto ficou vermelho e assentiu, abandonando o quarto sem outra palavra.

Sasuke suspirou e se recostou na banheira, agradecido pela paz do momento. Não lhe deu tempo mais que a fechar os olhos e deixar que seus pensamentos se desvanecessem em um nada, quando umas cálidas mãos acariciaram seus ombros. Ergueu-se com um sobressalto, só para encontrar Karin nua, ajoelhando-se na banheira.

— Senti falta de você, meu rei. Bem vindo de volta a casa.

— Obrigado.

— Permitirá que eu te banhe?

Não fazia tanto tempo, teria dado boas-vindas à formosa Karin. Agora, o pensamento dela nua e na banheira com ele, não lhe trazia mais que indiferença.

Em vez disso, assaltavam-no imagens de uma guerreira de cabelo rosado. Seu corpo se encheu de desejo ao recordar como havia tomado Sakura contra a fria parede de tijolo da masmorra de Suna. Seu membro se elevou, e os olhos de Karin se obscureceram. Ela se deslizou na banheira e se sentou de pernas abertas sobre ele.

Ele não queria Karin, mas teria que tomá-la de qualquer jeito. Simplesmente teria que foder com outra mulher, e assim tirar Sakura da mente. Alcançou Karin e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, inalando seu aroma. Ela enterrou seu sexo contra ele, arranhando seus ombros com suas unhas, fazendo tudo o que lhe agradava.

Mas seu aroma não era o de Sakura. Seu sexo não era o de Sakura. _Ela não era Sakura._ Tinha uma mulher cálida e disposta em suas mãos, e não a queria. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra a beirada da banheira e observou Karin.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Há algo errado, meu rei?

— Não. Simplesmente estou cansado.

— Há um momento atrás estava duro e preparado para mim.

Há um momento atrás era_ Sakura_ que estava em seus braços. Karin já não tinha nenhum atrativo para ele.

— Estou cansado, Karin. Deixe-me.

Implacável como sempre, ela curvou suas mãos ao redor de seu membro.

— Posso te animar. Deixe-me te dar prazer.

— Disse não.

— Sei que me quer, Sasuke. Sempre me quis. Sou a única para você. A única que pode te levar às alturas do êxtase, a única boa o bastante para ser sua rainha.

Ela se inundou sob a água e introduziu o membro dele na boca. Sasuke estremeceu, mas não de prazer. As visíveis tentativas por parte de Karin de seduzi-lo para assegurar o posto de rainha o adoeciam. Tirou-a da água e a pôs fora da banheira.

— Disse que não, Karin, e não é não. Agora vá, e não volte.

Seus olhos se obscureceram e pela primeira vez, ela viu ódio neles. Então ela baixou docilmente a cabeça.

— Como desejar, meu rei.

Depois de sair do banho, Sasuke tomou nota mental de eliminar Karin como concubina dele. Pelos Fogos do Inferno, já que estava fazendo isso, também poderia livrar-se do resto delas. Já não tinham nenhum atrativo para ele. Onde antes a idéia de uma fêmea disposta, dócil ao seu dispor era o bastante, agora só podia pensar em uma guerreira de cabelo quase rosa que lutava contra ele a cada momento, cujo engenho e inteligência estavam a sua altura, e cuja paixão acendia um fogo dentro dele que _só ela_ poderia apagar.

Aborrecido por não poder encontrar nenhum consolo, vestiu-se e se foi à seu dormitório, esperando poder dormir. Mas o sono não ia chegar esse dia.

_Amava-a._ Pelo Lal e as estrelas, _amava-a com todo seu ser_. Não era por sentir saudades que já não o interessava outras mulheres. Sakura não só tinha sua paixão, _tinha-lhe dado também seu coração_.

E agora ela estava de volta à Suna, de novo uma mulher livre, e ele estava ali, sentindo-se mais prisioneiro do que nunca tinha estado. Apaixonou-se por uma mulher a quem nunca poderia reclamar.

xxx

— Minha rainha, Orochimaru do Som está às portas!

Sakura se esticou e procurou o guarda. Sua mente e seu corpo já se estavam preparando para a batalha. Ergueu-se e perguntou

— Quantos guerreiros ele trouxe consigo?

— Apenas cinco.

— Cinco? Como pode ser isso?

— Diz que não veio a fazer guerra, e sim para falar com você.

Dando a volta em seu escritório, seguiu o guarda pelo hall.

— Não tem sentido. Sobre o que teria para falar comigo?

— Diz que é sobre Konoha. E Sasuke.

O Som tinha atacado Konoha? Não, se algo assim tivesse acontecido ela já saberia. O Som tinha que cavalgar através de Suna para chegar à Konoha. Não havia nenhum outro caminho.

— Parece uma armadilha?

— Não, minha rainha. Temos guardas nas torres e procurando em todas as direções. Não há nenhum outro guerreiro do Som oculto, dentro do que podemos ver.

Suspirando, ela assentiu.

— Escoltem-no para dentro, e o façam cuidadosamente. O tragam aqui para o salão.

O guarda se afastou rapidamente. Sakura passeou pelo chão sujo, perguntando-se por que Orochimaru quereria vê-la. O rei do Som nunca visitava outros reinos, a não ser que fosse para tomá-los pela força. Ele não era um dos que se dedicavam às atividades sociais, preferindo sitiar e tomar o que queria.

Apoiou a mão sobre a espada, sentindo-se cômoda com o frio punho de aço e esperando não estar cometendo um engano estúpido ao lhe permitir entrar.

Em uns momentos, Orochimaru entrou no amplo salão, seguido de um punhado de guerreiros do Som e de mais de duas dúzias dos guardas de Suna. Ela relaxou seu apertão sobre o punho da espada e o recebeu no centro.

— Sakura. — Ele abriu um amplo sorriso zombador.

Seu aspecto a fez estremecer. Se alguma vez o mal se encarnou, Orochimaru era o resultado. Sua pele era pálida, o cabelo longo, liso e negro. Seus olhos eram duas fendas e suas pupilas pareciam com as de uma cobra. Era incrível que um homem daquele pudesse ser um rei, sua aparência era muito frágil. Sakura tossiu e evitou retroceder, apesar da repulsão que sentia.

— O que te traz por aqui, Orochimaru?

Ele deu um passo para frente e a mão dela foi a sua espada. Levantando suas mãos, ele retrocedeu.

— Trago-te uma oferta.

— Que tipo de oferta?

— Uma espécie de aliança. Pelas terras mais ricas desta parte do planeta.

Ela sabia que queria dizer Konoha, já que ele sempre tinha cobiçado as terras de Sasuke. Certamente, que reino não o tinha feito?

— Estou escutando.

Ele colocou as mãos detrás das costas.

— Foi seqüestrada pelo rei de Konoha, não?

— Sim. — Não a surpreendia que ele estivesse informado do tempo que tinha passado em Konoha. Sinceramente, estava surpreendida de que não tivesse atacado Suna em sua ausência.

— Acredito que agora você e eu compartilhamos um inimigo comum.

— Sasuke.

Ela tentou não fazer uma careta ante o sorriso torto de Sasuke. Uma cicatriz delicada danificava a superfície de uma de suas bochechas. Ao que parecia, tinha sofrido algum dano interno porque aquele lado de seu lábio não se elevava como o outro, e mais parecia que estivesse grunhindo.

— Sim. Sasuke. Sei que tal como eu, quererá te vingar dele. Foi o pai dele quem matou a meu pai, já sabe.

Ao menos, isso era o que Orochimaru sempre quisera que todo mundo acreditasse. O rumor era que Orochimaru tinha matado a seu próprio pai para poder controlar o Som, mas ninguém tinha calças para discutir aquele tema diante dele.

— Continue.

Orochimaru se aproximou e Sakura se esforçou para não recuar.

— Ele te violou, minha rainha?

Ela queria jogá-lo para fora de seu reino, preferivelmente com a ponta de sua espada colocada pelo traseiro, para lhe mostrar o caminho. Mas algo a fez deter-se. Se não por outra coisa, ao menos poderia averiguar o que queria. Guiando-o para a mesa do centro da habitação, sentou-se em frente dele, mais como um modo de manter-se a distância que por outra coisa. Ele tomou assento e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, esperando sem dúvida sua resposta.

— Não te contarei os detalhes concretos de meu tempo em cativeiro. Basta dizer que eu não gostaria de repetir a experiência.

Orochimaru assentiu.

— Tal como suspeitei. Sasuke sempre pensou que estava por cima de qualquer lei, tomando tudo o que ele queria sem consideração alguma por outros.

Na realidade, parecia mais o modo em que Orochimaru operava, mas ela não disse nada.

— Vai me dizer por que está aqui, Orochimaru?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, logo assentiu.

— Nós estamos planejando um ataque contra Konoha.

— Nós?

— Sim. Convenci a Pedra e a Névoa a se unirem comigo, e participar juntos no ataque. Se estiver de acordo e as guerreiras de Suna se unirem a nós, não há nenhuma possibilidade de que Konoha possa ganhar. Derrotaremos Sasuke, daremos procuração de Konoha e finalmente poderemos sair deste deserto infernal e nos estabelecer em uma terra de brisas frescas, chuvas refrescantes e mares abundantes.

Ele tinha razão. Os guerreiros dos três reinos talvez pudessem derrotar Konoha. Se Suna se unisse, a vitória estaria assegurada. Orochimaru a necessitava, disso não havia nenhuma dúvida. Poderia ser capaz de ganhar uma guerra contra Konoha com três reinos. Mas se juntasse quatro, seria uma certeza.

Há uma semana, ela não poderia ter recusado essa oportunidade. Tampouco deveria fazê-lo agora. Essa não era a primeira vez que Orochimaru tinha sugerido um ataque sobre Konoha. O problema era que Orochimaru só estava interessado em incrementar sua própria prosperidade. Era uma pena que a Pedra e a Névoa não o conhecessem tão bem como ela. Muito provavelmente, encontraria a maneira de desfazer-se dos reis da Pedra e da Névoa, ou escravizá-los depois que Konoha estivesse assegurada. Depois de tudo, na mente do Orochimaru, só poderia haver um líder.

— O que ganharia minha gente com isso, Orochimaru?

Seus olhos brilharam como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

— Não é óbvio? A possibilidade de viver em Konoha, de unir-se a um novo e poderoso reino em vez de estar divididos em facções que não podem manter-se. Até poderia te fazer minha rainha e poderíamos governar um junto ao outro.

Seu estômago se revolveu ao pensar em Orochimaru lhe pondo as mãos.

— Não estou interessada em ser a companheira de ninguém, Orochimaru. Mas sua idéia me intriga.

Seu sorriso ardiloso lhe fez acreditar que ele já estava cantado vitória.

— Sempre soube que era uma governante inteligente. Você mesma pode ver as vantagens de minha proposta.

Ela ficou em pé e caminhou ao redor da mesa, apoiando-se contra a borda. Aproximar-se tanto de Orochimaru dava vontade de vomitar, mas precisava convencê-lo de sua sinceridade.

— Seria parva se não me lançasse com você e outros. Quando será o ataque?

— Sairemos amanhã de noite. Quando nos virem chegar, já será muito tarde.

Ela assentiu.

— Então as guerreiras de Suna cobrirão o flanco, esperando um pouco até depois que tenham começado seu ataque. Minhas guerreiras podem unir-se depois que tenham lutado um pouco. Konoha não esperará que Suna participe, assim lhes permitiremos manter esperança até o último momento. Então atacaremos e os remataremos juntos.

— Boa idéia! — Ele ficou em pé e estendeu sua mão. Ela a apertou, sua pele arrepiando-se ante seu frio toque.

— Sabia que poderia contar com você. Vingaremo-nos de Konoha! Virei te buscar amanhã.

— Pode contar comigo, Orochimaru. Lá estaremos.

Depois que ele se fora, Sakura pediu a Hinata que se encontrasse com ela em suas habitações.

— O que queria essa cobra do Orochimaru? — perguntou ela.

— Quer que unamos forças com o Som, Pedra e Névoa para tomar Konoha.

Hinata enrugou seu nariz.

— Cobra. Repugna-me.

Sakura não podia estar mais de acordo.

— Tenho um plano, um que não vai gostar. Temos duas opções, Hinata. Podemos nos unir ao Orochimaru, ou podemos salvar Konoha.

Hinata suspirou.

— Eu não gosto de nenhuma das alternativas. Não podemos permanecer neutras?

Segurou as mãos de sua prima e as juntou.

— Sei que não entende, mas confie em mim quando digo que não nos convém que Orochimaru assuma o comando de Konoha. Se ele e os outros dois reinos tiverem êxito, nosso tempo estará limitado. Seríamos os próximos em ser atacados e nos derrotariam. Konoha não permitirá que nada nos aconteça.

— Como pode estar tão segura?

— Porque assim pedirei a Sasuke se tiver que fazê-lo, mas já chegou o momento de que abandonemos nosso isolamento. Devemos convencer Konoha de que libere suas mulheres do cativeiro. É o momento de nos unir a eles e nos fazer mais fortes.

— Antes preferiria morrer que viver como uma cativa! — cuspiu Hinata, desfazendo-se de Sakura.

— Se permitirmos que o Som derrote Konoha, morreremos todos.

Hinata fechou os olhos e logo se voltou para ela.

— Certamente você é a rainha, e sua palavra é lei. Todas nós lhe seguiremos, seja à escravidão ou à morte. Qual é seu plano?

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram com lágrimas de gratidão. Ela não merecia tal lealdade, mas jurou que acontecesse o que acontecesse, nenhuma das mulheres de Suna terminaria convertida em escrava. Hinata tinha razão, elas prefeririam estar mortas antes que perder sua liberdade.

Só podia esperar que não se chegasse a esse extremo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII.**

Sasuke despertou quando Naruto abriu a porta em um empurrão, e a luz entrou na habitação.

— Vêm tochas na distância. O ataque está próximo.

Imediatamente estava acordado e saltando da cama, para recolher suas roupas.

Logo saiu correndo para a porta com Naruto ao seu lado.

— Deu a voz de alarme?

Naruto assentiu.

— Quase todos estão neste momento na armaria. Os arqueiros tomaram posições nas torres.

Faltavam umas horas para a alvorada e o castelo estava em uma grande atividade. Inclusive as mulheres e as crianças tinham sido despertos, já sabiam do perigo e se preparavam para o ataque.

— Tem idéia de quantos são?

Perguntou enquanto cruzavam os corredores em direção às muralhas de pedra. Uma vez acima, olhou atentamente o horizonte, para ver o que pareciam milhares de tochas.

— Não, mas isto é mais que o exército do Som, a julgar pelo número de tochas que estão vindo.

Sasuke estava de acordo.

— Já temia que convencesse a outros reinos para atacar todos juntos.

— E estará Suna entre eles?

Sakura o tinha liberado para que ele pudesse ver como se aproximava com outros guerreiros para atacá-lo?

Não. Sabia que ela não faria isso.

Sakura lhe havia dito que ela odiava o Som, mais que às leis de Konoha. Ela não se uniria com Orochimaru.

— Pergunta se o exercito de Suna está no grupo que se aproxima? — Sasuke olhou Naruto, mas não lhe respondeu.

Naruto colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Sasuke e disse:

— Equivoquei-me se sente algo por essa mulher. Este não é o lugar nem o momento para te dizer como sentir ou que fazer. Eu somente... — Olhou à distância, incapaz de terminar sua oração.

Sasuke apoiou sua mão no ombro de Naruto.

— Eu sei. Não tenho nada contra você. Sei de onde vem. Sei os motivos pelos quais pensa dessa maneira. Posso não estar de acordo sempre com eles, mas os entendo.

Naruto assentiu e se afastou para ocupar-se de escorar as portas. Sasuke olhou o arsenal onde muitos dos cidadãos de Konoha estavam preparando suas espadas, flechas e arcos. Alguns afiavam, outros punham flechas nas guarnições, para contar com uma reserva.

Cada habitante de Konoha trabalhou. Seu êxito ou seu fracasso dependeriam de todos os cidadãos, não somente dos militares. Sua gente se apressava, preparando-se para a batalha, sentiu um orgulho que lhe encheu o coração. Todos eles sabiam o que estava em jogo e cada um deles defenderia Konoha até seu último fôlego.

Em pouco tempo todos os preparativos estavam completos. As portas tinham sido reforçadas e os arqueiros estavam nas almenas preparados para acender as flechas e disparar. Ele e seus guerreiros se dispuseram a esperar ao inimigo para a batalha.

Todos estavam preparados esperando a chegada do Som. Ainda era muito escuro para ver nada mais que as tochas que se moviam.

O silêncio e a tensão enchiam o ar. Sasuke tentou sorrir e dirigir-se tanto a seus guerreiros como a outros. A última coisa que queria era que o medo impregnasse no reino.

Para todos que olhava, encontrava determinação e suas armas ao alcance da mão. Nesse momento estava muito orgulhoso de sua gente.

Inclusive Shizune tinha juntado às concubinas e outras mulheres das cidades, para que preparassem ataduras para auxiliar aos feridos. Encontrou-a por acaso em meio de uma discussão feroz com alguns guardas que insistiam em manter as mulheres ao resguardo dentro das paredes do castelo. Shizune se negou categoricamente e rechaçou aos guardas. Sasuke teve que ocultar seu sorriso detrás da mão.

Pela primeira vez, podia ver as mulheres de Konoha como as mulheres fortes que eram. Estas não eram fêmeas que sorriam com afetação, com a necessidade de mimos e amparo. Elas estavam preparadas para lutar e morrer junto aos homens.

Justo como Sakura em Suna. Talvez as mulheres de Konoha não fossem tão bem treinadas como as guerreiras de Suna, mas isto facilmente podia ser remediado.

— Deixem que estas mulheres possam cumprir com seus deveres. — Disse aos guardas que rapidamente se moveram.

— Shizune, acha que tem as coisas sob controle aqui?

Ela assentiu, seus braços carregados com o peso das armas.

— Tive que pôr calças nas concubinas, assim é mais fácil correr. Algumas se queixaram, mas muitas estão impacientes para fazer o necessário e proteger suas terras.

— Fez um trabalho admirável — disse, seguindo adiante. Talvez Sakura tivesse razão depois de tudo. Algo que consideraria, quando o ataque tivesse terminado. Quando Konoha estivesse outra vez são e salvo. Então pensaria em tudo o que Sakura lhe havia dito. Agora, tinha que esperar que pudessem sobreviver ao ataque.

Uma calma que ia enchendo de procuração cada um deles à medida que as tochas se aproximavam. Logo os invasores alcançariam as portas. Sasuke rezou para que a saída do sol rompesse sobre eles e assim poderiam avaliar com exatidão a força que os atacava. Seria também mais fácil para os arqueiros que poderiam ver seus inimigos.

Ele deu o sinal a seus arqueiros nas torres, e retrocederam seus arcos preparados para acender e disparar as flechas. Quando baixou sua mão e gritou, as flechas se elevaram. Na escuridão viram como algumas das tochas caíam ao chão, o que anunciava que as flechas tinham encontrado seus objetivos.

Os gritos da batalha unidos ao uivo dos balons ressonaram debaixo de seus pés, enquanto o exercito do Som avançava. Haviam trazido escadas para escalar as torres e catapultas para lançar rochas pesadas contra as almenas e o pátio do castelo. Uma grande nuvem de rochas voava sobre eles neste momento.

— Tirem as mulheres e as crianças de seu caminho! — Gritou aos guardas que estavam de pé no pátio. O assalto continuou com os guerreiros avançando. A tensão cresceu dentro dele e sentiu uma grande necessidade de sair pelas portas e enfrentar o inimigo com sua espada. Mas sabia que ele e seus guerreiros teriam que esperar.

As flechas voavam para eles e tiveram que procurar refúgio. As rochas tinham alcançado as almenas e vários guerreiros estavam feridos. As escadas golpearam as muralhas e os guerreiros do Som subiram por elas. Sasuke elevou sua espada e se dispôs a matar tantos quanto pudesse.

Os sons do aço contra o aço enchiam o ar. Os gritos da batalha impregnavam a serena amanhã. A alvorada se irrompeu sobre as montanhas ao este. Ao menos podiam ver melhor agora.

Sasuke atravessou com sua espada em um guerreiro do Som, e olhou fixamente por cima da parede. Os guerreiros alagavam as escadas e pelo que podia ver, havia cada vez mais. Muitos para poder contê-los.

Konoha nunca sobreviveria a um ataque destas dimensões. Apesar de sua força e decisão, seus inimigos os excediam em número. Sasuke empurrou a uns combatentes e procurou Naruto, encontrou-o lutando com dois guerreiros. Escolheu um e rapidamente se desfez do invasor, logo viu como Naruto fez o mesmo com o outro.

— Há muitos deles — gritou por cima de suas cabeças, Naruto olhou pelas almenas. Assentiu com expressão severa.

— Excedem-nos em número, mas somos mais fortes e estamos mais bem treinados. Talvez ainda possamos resistir.

Não tiveram tempo de dizer mais palavras por que guerreiros do Som os cercaram, suas caras eram ameaçadoras e levavam as espadas ao alto. Sasuke matou a dois deles e compreendeu que Naruto tinha razão. Konoha era mais forte e mais perito. Mas a Pedra e a Névoa eram um fator desconhecido. Eram tão selvagens e brutais como o Som, mas careciam de treinamento? Ou eles possuíam a delicadeza e o coração dos guerreiros de Konoha? Isso estava por ver. E o averiguariam logo. As bandeiras anunciavam que a Pedra e a Névoa se aproximavam das portas e lançavam o aríete contra elas. Os sons da madeira ao estilhaçar-se podiam ouvir-se do alto da torre onde Sasuke estava de pé.

Não lhes levaria muito tempo para tomar os muros externos. A muralha interior poderia resistir, mas não por muito tempo. Sasuke encontrou vários capitães e os instruiu para tomar posições nas portas e todas as aberturas no castelo interior. A última coisa que ele queria era pôr em perigo às mulheres e as crianças.

A batalha se arrastou, no que pareceram horas. Konoha conseguiu conter aos guerreiros do Som, da Pedra e da Névoa, apesar de que eram muito mais numerosos. Os arqueiros tinham matado ou ferido a grande número deles, mas parecia que não se acabavam nunca.

Era somente questão de tempo agora. Sasuke sabia que seus soldados estavam cansados. Tinham estado lutando desde antes da alvorada e agora o sol brilhava ao alto do castelo. A fadiga cobraria seu tributo. E havia ainda guerreiros do Som que não tinham entrado em batalha. Estariam frescos e cheios de energia.

Uma parte dele rechaçou a idéia de que poderiam morrer. Konoha era o reino mais forte sobre o planeta. Nenhum era superior a eles. E ele bobamente não tinha esperado que outros reinos se unissem ao selvagem Som. Ninguém pensou nessa possibilidade. Só Sakura.

Procurou a bandeira de Suna, esperando com toda esperança que Sakura e sua gente não se unissem com Orochimaru. O pó dos cascos do balon, não deixava ver detrás dos grupos de guerreiros que se aproximavam de Konoha. Tudo o que sabia, era que Sakura podia estar entre o exército de invasores que queriam tomar posse de seu reino.

Viria para matar ele e a seu povo.

Não, não acreditava que ela seria capaz de algo assim. Ela tinha sentimentos por ele. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, tinha que sentir o mesmo que ele.

Mas se ela fazia parte disto, se ela se uniu ao Orochimaru, encontrá-la-ia sobre o campo de batalha e a mataria como a qualquer outro.

Faria o que tinha que fazer para salvar seu reino, inclusive se isto significava lutar contra a mulher que ele amava e atravessar seu coração com sua espada. Só de pensar em Sakura, a dor lhe rasgava.

Com um golpe ensurdecedor, a porta interior começou a ceder. Sasuke e Naruto se olharam, sabendo que se a porta cederia, logo seriam invadidos. Essa poderia ser a última vez que Sasuke olhava seu amigo. Assentiram e seguiram lutando. Sasuke deu uma olhada aos guerreiros fora das portas e ouviu um rangido nas árvores ao oeste, no bosque.

Guerreiras de Suna montadas em balons surgiam de entre as árvores. Para seu assombrou as árvores caíam ao redor deles. Ele tinha estado naquele bosque e a temeridade de montar balons entre os espessos ramos causaria um verdadeiro alvoroço.

Havia centenas delas surgindo da espessura protetora do bosque. Seu coração caiu quando o viu como se aproximavam de Konoha, sua bandeira no alto, com sua rainha Sakura lançando-se à batalha contra Konoha... contra ele.

Equivocou-se sobre ela, sobre seus sentimentos.

Aproximando-se do castelo à velocidade dos balons, e ele sabia que Suna se uniria ao final com a Pedra e a Névoa.

Condenadas estrelas! Não deixaria seu reino e a sua gente sem lutar. Esteve a ponto de girar e enfrentar os guerreiros do Som outra vez, quando algo milagroso aconteceu.

As tropas de Sakura não se colocavam ao lado dos outros guerreiros, começaram a matá-los. Seu ataque surpresa teve um efeito imediato, a Pedra e a Névoa começaram a retroceder. Implacáveis, Sakura e suas tropas cortaram suas filas com uma precisão que ele não pôde deixar de admirar.

Os outros dois reinos eram pequenos em comparação com o Som e Konoha. Suna não era mais que uma partida para eles. Mas em pouco tempo, a Pedra e a Névoa tinham girado e escapado para as montanhas de onde vinheram.

Sobrou apenas o Som. E Orochimaru.

Com um grito e a esperança renovada, levantou-se procurando o líder do Som. Sabia que Orochimaru estava fora das portas e o que mais temia era a abertura destas. Amontoou a maioria de seus guardas e deu a ordem de abrir os portões, irrompendo com força na luta diante do castelo.

Saltaram sobre o Som, empurrando-os para trás com uma ferocidade que acendeu o sangue de Sasuke. Uma segunda onda de força entrou em seu coração. Sabia o que tinha que fazer para assegurar a paz em suas terras.

Sua escaramuça os mesclou com as guerreiras de Suna. Sasuke teve que admirar o modo que elas lutaram, com uma força e tenacidade que o surpreendeu. Deu a volta para rechaçar a um guerreiro do Som e viu alguém atrás dele. Quando se girou com a espada levantada para golpear, deu-se de cara com Sakura.

Sua cara estava manchada pela sujeira, sua espada tão ensangüentada quanto a dele. Um sorriso zombador aparecia em seu rosto e claramente lhe indicava que ela desfrutava da batalha. Nunca a tinha visto mais formosa que naquele momento.

— Vamos ao encontro de Orochimaru e assim podemos terminar com isto — disse ele.

Ela sentiu e abriram espaço entre a multidão de soldados. Sasuke gostaria de olhar Sakura e o modo que ela lutava, mas não podia girar a cabeça e deixar de olhar a seus inimigos. O que realmente o chocou é que ele não estava preocupado com ela como pensou que estaria. A consideração de que era mulher, e uma mulher muito importante para ele, tinha-lhe feito pensar que seus pensamentos não se separariam de sua segurança.

Jogando uma olhada em sua direção, viu-a lutar contra um guerreiro do Som que tinha duas vezes seu tamanho. Devido a sua velocidade e agilidade tinha ao guerreiro dando círculos a seu redor, sem nenhum sentido.

Sasuke se dirigiu para Orochimaru que estava rodeado por seus soldados. Formavam ao redor dele um casulo protetor. A covardia deste homem o encheu de repugnância; era um líder entre sua gente. Deveria estar lutando junto a seus soldados em vez de agachar-se dentro do círculo procurando amparo.

Sakura o descobriu também. Orochimaru gritava irado em sua direção.

— Fêmea traidora! Supunha-se que lutaria conosco, não contra nós — ele rosnou.

Sakura se aproximou dele, enquanto os soldados de Konoha e de Suma minguavam o círculo protetor de guerreiros.

— Não luto junto a serpentes — cuspiu Sakura.

Sakura olhou Sasuke.

— Continue você — disse ela, lhe dando a oportunidade de lutar contra Orochimaru ele mesmo.

— Manterei os outros à distância.

Ele sorriu abertamente e logo pôs toda sua atenção no rei do Som.

Sasuke deu voltas ao redor de Orochimaru. O medo aparecendo em seus olhos, mas rapidamente mascarou seu semblante.

— Não ganhará hoje, Sasuke. Konoha será minha!

Orochimaru serpenteou com sua espada e arremeteu contra Sasuke, que desviou facilmente. Orochimaru não era tão grande como Sasuke e isso lhe dava vantagem ao ser mais ligeiro com os pés.

Sasuke, entretanto, era mais forte e mais experiente no manejo da espada. Depois de uns golpes certeiros, haviam várias feridas nos braços e ombros de Orochimaru, e sangue começava a manchar suas roupas.

Sakura rechaçou aos guerreiros do Som que tentavam proteger a seu rei. Entre sua defesa e a dos guerreiros de Konoha e de Suna que lutavam junto a ela, sabia que Sasuke estaria protegido contra qualquer ataque, enquanto se concentrava em sua luta com Orochimaru.

Sasuke tinha conseguido zangar o rei do Som. E como Sasuke bem sabia, a cólera conduzia a enganos. Pacientemente, rechaçou os ataques de Orochimaru, esperando o engano fatal. Não demorou muito a chegar. Orochimaru, pensando que Sasuke cairia, o golpeou entre as pernas e antes que Orochimaru pudesse balançar sua espada, Sasuke colocou a sua contra a garganta dele. Orochimaru não viu a tempo o movimento, seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa e abriu a boca, mas não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de gritar.

Sasuke não demonstrou alegria quando deu morte ao rei do Som. Levantando sua espada no ar, gritou, para que todos os guerreiros do Som a seu redor pudessem inteirar-se.

— Orochimaru está morto! Deixem suas armas ou morram com ele!

Como esperava os guerreiros do Som não se renderam. Fugiram, deixaram de lutar contra os soldados de Konoha e de Suna. Saltaram sobre seus balons e se dirigiram depressa para o deserto. Sem dúvida, eles escolheriam a um novo rei e redobrariam seus esforços para conquistar Konoha. Mas por agora tudo tinha terminado. Tinham ganhado, com a ajuda de Suna, mas tinham ganhado.

Olhou a multidão de soldados de Konoha e de Suna, esperando encontrar Sakura. E quando a encontrou, seu coração caiu a seus pés, vinha se arrastando até ele, o sangue gotejando de uma ferida aberta em um lado. Correu até ela.

— O que aconteceu?

— Um soldado do Som me feriu enquanto lutava contra outro. Não é nada.

— Venha comigo. Minha gente cuidará de suas feridas e também as de seus soldados.

Sakura negou com a cabeça.

— Voltaremos à Suna.

— Está louca? A viagem dura um dia. Sangrará até a morte.

— Sangrarei como uma mulher livre, então. Não entrarei dentro de Konoha outra vez, Sasuke.

— Pelo valor do reino de Suna, Konoha foi salva. Tem minha palavra como rei de que sua gente não será escravizada.

Olhou-a fixamente, para que ela procurasse a verdade em seus olhos. Finalmente Sakura assentiu, dando sinal a suas guerreiras para que lhes seguissem.

Uma vez que todos estavam seguros, as portas foram fechadas.

Sasuke conduziu os guerreiros à sala, mas agarrou Sakura à parte.

— Você irá para minhas habitações.

Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

— Outra vez com ordens... já vejo. Não, ficarei com minha gente.

— Desejo falar a sós com você, enquanto meu médico te visita.

Uma expressão duvidosa cruzou o rosto de Sakura, mas finalmente, assentiu. Ele a abraçou sujeitando seus ombros, notando que cada passo que dava ia mais devagar. Sua pele empalideceu e continuou saindo sangue de sua ferida.

Sakura a pegou no colo, não fazendo caso de suas ruidosas objeções.

— Está a ponto de desmaiar. Pode gritar o que quiser, mas me deixe te ajudar.

— Posso andar sozinha. — Mas deixou de lutar contra ele quando estremeceu de dor.

Sasuke pediu a um dos guardas que fosse procurar seu médico e abriu a porta de sua câmara, colocando Sakura em cima da cama.

Ela ficou ali, olhando-o com cuidado, claramente não confiando em sua palavra.

Ele não a culpou. Agora que a tinha aqui outra vez, seria capaz de deixá-la ir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O próximo capítulo é o último, galera, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV.**

Quando o sol se deslizava sobre os bosques, Sakura já tinha sido banhada, alimentada e suas feridas limpas e enfaixadas. Não esperava sentir-se tão débil, acreditava que apenas estaria enjoada devido ao sangue que tinha perdido e ao feito de não ter comido nada por muito tempo.

Estava esgotada, e só ansiava dormir, mas antes queria verificar como se encontravam suas guerreiras. Infelizmente, Sasuke a impediu de abandonar a cama, lhe ordenando que ficasse deitada ou a acorrentaria outra vez.

— Quando deixaremos esse lugar de pesadelos? — Disse Hinata, de pé ao lado da cama, com a mão sobre o punho de sua espada e seu olhar fixo, vigiando a porta.

Sakura riu de sua prima.

— Estamos seguras aqui nas câmaras de Sasuke. Hinata, relaxe.

— Não relaxarei até que estejamos fora dos limites deste reino escravista! — Girou-se irritada, olhando Sakura. — Estou surpreendida de que esteja tão cômoda. Pensei que odiava a escravidão.

Apoiando suas mãos sobre o estômago, Sakura lhe disse:

— Não estou encadeada à cama. Conheço Sasuke. Ele honrará sua promessa.

A única resposta de Hinata foi um bufo de incredulidade.

— Todas foram atendidas? Como está nossa gente?

Hinata encolheu os ombros.

— Elas foram alimentadas e suas feridas cuidadas. Perdemos só dez guerreiras, embora sejam muitas, se me perguntar.

É verdade. Cada vez que morria alguém de sua gente, algo morria dentro de Sakura. E tinham perdido muito mais do que durante as batalhas contra o Som.

— Fizemos o que acreditava que tínhamos que fazer. Nossa sobrevivência dependia de que o Som fosse derrotado.

— Talvez.

— E realmente estar aqui, em Konoha, não é tão mal, não é?

Hinata se sentou sobre a cama.

— Eu não gosto disto. É tão... tão...

— Cômodo? — Sabia que Hinata sentia a mesma culpa que ela, igual à primeira vez que tinha ido à Konoha. Os luxos que existiam aqui, não os teriam nunca em Suna.

— Sim, muito cômodo. Essa gente vive luxuosamente e se banham muito freqüentemente para meu gosto.

Sakura riu bobamente, recordando que ela antes pensava o mesmo. Mas era agradável sentir-se limpa, lavar a sujeira da batalha, de seu corpo, dormir em uma cama que não estivesse infestada de pulgas ou cheia de areia. Doía-lhe não poder oferecer esse tipo de vida a seu povo, mas ela sabia que Konoha nunca seria um lugar que poderiam chamar de "lar".

— Quando poderemos partir?

— Quando Sakura estiver bem o bastante para viajar.

Sakura deu a volta ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke. Sentiu a tensão que emanava do corpo de Hinata e colocou a mão sobre sua prima

— Relaxe. Ele não te fará mal.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata durante um segundo, e logo seu olhar repousou em Sakura enquanto se aproximava. Seu pulsou se acelerou quando ela o olhou, e o fogo serpenteou por suas veias. A força poderosa de seu corpo era evidente em cada um de seus passos e seus músculos de aço se ondulavam debaixo das apertadas calças de couro.

— Não permaneceremos muito mais tempo aqui. — Respondeu Hinata.

— Permanecerão aqui enquanto eu não disser que podem ir.

Deveria saber que não se podia confiar nele.

— Somos guerreiras de Suna e somos livres. Se for necessário, lutaremos por nossa liberdade.

— Hinata, deixe-nos — disse Sakura, não querendo que sua prima e o homem que amava se encetassem em uma batalha nas câmaras de Sasuke.

— Acredito que deve ser protegida — Hinata pressionou seus punhos enquanto olhava fixamente para Sasuke.

— Não estou em perigo. Por favor, devo falar a sós com Sasuke.

Assentindo concisamente com a cabeça, Hinata partiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

— Ela me lembra Naruto — disse Sasuke. — Estão cheios de ódio por dentro.

— Tem razão em estar zangada e toda minha gente está tensa aqui em Konoha, perguntando-se se cumprirá sua palavra de deixar-nos ir.

Reconhecendo em seu interior que ela se perguntava o mesmo e que ainda duvidava se Sasuke honraria seu juramento, olhou o rosto dele para descobrir algum sinal, por sutil que fosse.

Ele estava de pé diante da cama, com seus braços cruzados e uma expressão severa em seu rosto. Quando tentou elevar-se na cama, suas mãos a sujeitaram com tanta força que parecia que havia tornado a atá-la à cama. Enquanto tentava balançar suas pernas e levantar-se, Sasuke a olhou com os olhos cheios de cólera.

Não é que tivesse sentindo falta dele. Talvez sua ferida fosse muito mais séria do que ao princípio tinha imaginado, porque não podia evitar estremecer de dor quando tentava mover-se. Assim, com um suspiro de frustração se deixou cair outra vez sobre a cama.

— Não se moverá até que esteja bem — ordenou ele.

A fúria iluminou seu rosto e ela lhe respondeu:

— Partirei quando estiver preparada e pronta.

Com um canto de sua boca levantada, Sasuke replicou:

— Pensaremos nisso. Tenho em mente te manter aqui.

Sua garganta secou, seu coração palpitava em seu peito. A última coisa que queria fazer nesse momento era lutar com Sasuke.

— Não pode nos obrigar a permanecer aqui contra nossa vontade. Prometeu que nos deixaria livres.

Ele seguia de pé junto à cama, seu olhar desceu para o chão.

— Sim, prometi, não é?

— Sim.

— Que não faria um rei para voltar sobre seu juramento... verdade?

— NÃO, não, isto não — Como se equivocou tanto com ele? Em um minuto ameaçava tendo-a prisioneira e no seguinte vacilava sem saber o que fazer? Sasuke nunca antes tinha vacilado quando tomava uma decisão.

— Não deveria ter me abandonado na primeira vez, Sakura.

— Você nunca deveria ter me encarcerado contra minha vontade.

— Você pertence a este lugar... a Konoha.

— Eu pertenço a meu povo. — Porque sempre voltavam sobre para a mesma discussão que tiveram no primeiro dia que se encontraram?

— Salvei sua vida, aquele dia no deserto.

— E eu salvei a sua, em Suna. Qual é a questão, Sasuke?

Ele suspirou e se moveu ao lado da cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. Sakura inalou o aroma limpo e um pouco picante, seu aroma a atormentava, a fazia pensar nos bosques no verão.

A liberdade.

— Realmente não sei qual é a questão. Você me confunde, Sakura. Faz-me duvidar das leis de minha terra.

Agora fazia uma revelação que ela não esperava

— Quer explicar isso? — Acariciando seu rosto, ele olhou para a janela, onde a lua brilhava com sua luz chapeada.

— Não, acredito que não.

Estendeu sua mão para acariciar o cabelo dele, sujeitando-o entre seus dedos. Puxou ligeiramente fazendo-o estremecer; o fazia pensar em coisas que não podia negociar. Suas mãos se moviam sobre ela, seus lábios contra os seus, seu corpo excitando-se com sensações que não sabia que existiam.

— Não, não posso explicá-lo. Só sei que não quero que seja livre.

Ela suspirou.

— Passamos por isso antes, Sasuke. Nós somos guerreiros e sempre o seremos. Você tem que nos deixar partir.

— Não quero que vá. Quero que fique comigo.

Ele deu a volta e Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver a dor em seus olhos. Uma parte dela queria estender sua mão para consolá-lo, como tinha querido fazer sempre. Mas não... não podia. Assim, disse:

— Nunca deixarei minha liberdade. Não importa o que nós sentimos, nunca poderei viver com você se isso significar uma vida de escrava.

— Eu te amo, Sakura.

Uma dor subia por seu peito até seu coração. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando escutou essas palavras, tinha esperado tanto que ele sentisse em sua alma o mesmo ela.

Ah, era tudo tão injusto! Encontrar um homem que ela poderia amar, alguém a quem ela queria de igual maneira e ouvir as palavras de amor que fluíam de seus lábios, era mais do que ela poderia esperar.

Mas ainda existia uma barreira entre eles.

Como podia lhe responder? Se lhe dissesse que o amava, perderia sua liberdade. Mas como podia não lhe dizer o que sentia seu coração?

— Eu te amo também, Sasuke, mas isso não muda nada.

Ele se inclinou então, suas respirações se mesclando. Seus olhos negros eram os mais brilhantes que Sakura tinha visto. Ele a segurou pela nuca, aproximando-se e pressionando seus lábios ligeiramente contra os dela. Ela suspirou em sua boca, seus lábios tremeram quando ele lambeu seus lábios. Suas mãos movendo-se ao longo de seus braços a sujeitavam com força, desejando com toda sua alma que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Sasuke se moveu para trás e a olhou, os olhos dele tinham o olhar ausente, nublados pela mesma paixão que sentia ela.

— Quero que seja minha rainha, que passe o resto de seus dias aqui em Konoha.

O coração de Sakura se rompeu em dois quando ouviu tais palavras. Uma parte dela tendo vontade de ficar... mas realmente era impossível.

— Não posso ficar, Sasuke.

— Não pode ou não quer?

— Não posso! Tenho que ser livre e meu povo também.

— Sakura, você não me ouviu.

— Eu ouvi, Sasuke. — Ela se reclinou nos travesseiros, sentindo o mesmo vazio que tinha antes. Ter tão perto o amor, sabendo que nunca poderia ter, era quase insuportável.

— É a mulher mais forte que conheci. É inteligente, um grande guerreiro. Capturou meu coração e pela primeira vez em minha vida, dou meu amor. Não posso pensar em nenhuma outra mulher que queira ter a meu lado.

— Por favor, não me faça isso, Sasuke. Não me faça querer o que não posso ter. Você tem muitas mulheres disponíveis.

— Só quero você.

Ela fechou os olhos, nunca podia ter imaginado sentir algo assim. Mas permaneceu firme.

— Não posso ficar aqui. — Apesar da dor, sabia que não podia ficar mais tempo. Puxando as mantas, moveu-se um pouco para o lado da cama. Sua coxa tocou a de Sasuke e o fogo se estendeu através do fino tecido do vestido que usava. Sasuke alcançou seus braços e deteve seu progresso.

— E se ficar aqui como uma mulher livre?

Inclinando a cabeça, considerou como se ele tivesse falado em uma língua que ela não entendia

— Em que está pensando?

Ele riu.

— Te disse isso, mas você não me ouviu. Agora sei que nunca poderia ficar em Konoha a não ser que fosse livre. Ofereço-te a liberdade, Sakura. A você e a toda sua gente. Fique comigo, seja minha rainha e governaremos juntos aos nossos povos.

Tinha-o ouvido corretamente.

— Esta não é a lei de sua terra.

Encolhendo os ombros, disse-lhe:

— As leis podem mudar. E penso que não é a primeira vez que isso ocorre em Konoha. Durante os preparativos da batalha, nossas mulheres mostraram sua força. Talvez meus antepassados estivessem equivocados sobre o conceito de que as mulheres eram débeis e precisavam ser protegidas.

Ela sabia quanto lhe havia custado admitir isso.

— Liberaria a suas próprias mulheres?

Ele assentiu.

— Não será fácil. Muitos se rebelarão contra uma mudança tão drástica em nossa forma de viver.

— Pode fazer-se, embora...

— Sim. Mas levará tempo. Tempo e paciência, com a ajuda das mulheres, fortes e inteligentes. E em seu clã? Aceitariam a mudança?

Os anos de desconfiança seriam difíceis de fazer desaparecer da noite para o dia. Sakura sabia e mesmo assim via isto como uma oportunidade para dar uma vida nova a seu povo.

— Tem razão. Será uma luta. Muitos de minha gente, sem dúvida, se oporão. Mas podemos tentar. — Seria o justo.

Que maravilhosa vida poderia conseguir para todo seu povo. O entusiasmo reforçou sua convicção. Realmente poderiam ter o melhor dos dois mundos? Uma terra produtiva, o homem que amava a seu lado e a liberdade para todos?

Sasuke aproximou-se dela, sussurrou-lhe sobre seu pescoço.

— Posso ser muito persuasivo. Pensa que me escutarão?

Os lábios de Sakura emitiram um gemido de necessidade, quando o fôlego de Sasuke deixou um rastro aceso ao longo de sua garganta.

— Sim, sou consciente de seus poderes de negociação. — Seus mamilos ficaram duros contra o vestido e seus inchados seios clamavam para sentir o toque dele.

— Temo te machucar — disse, se afastando.

Ela elevou sua face, dirigindo os lábios a sua boca, provando-o. Lambeu o lábio inferior dele e o mordiscou, logo colocando a mão sobre seu peito, e disse-lhe:

— Não pare, estou bem.

Seus olhos se obscureceram como as tormentas que sacudiam os mares. Ele alcançou seus seios, beliscando seus mamilos até que ela gritou.

— Sim, você está muito bem.

Sasuke a pressionou contra o colchão e ficou de pé, rapidamente se despiu e se deslizou debaixo das mantas junto a ela.

— Case-se comigo, Sakura — sussurrou, arrastando seus dedos por seu abdômen e mais abaixo. — Me diga que compartilhará minha cama cada noite. Prometa que me ajudará a converter Konoha em um reino poderoso. Um reino onde cada habitante seja livre.

Como poderia pensar quando seus dedos escorregavam por sua fenda, para acariciar seu sexo atormentado? Exalou um suspiro de satisfação.

— Sim, Sasuke, me casarei com você.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras quando ele a levou a um lugar onde apenas seus corpos falaram. Uma língua mágica como a sua, não requeria de nenhum verbo, só murmúrios sobre o amor que compartilhavam e carícias que prometiam noites de êxtase por vir.

Sasuke colocou-a brandamente em cima dele, permitindo que procurasse uma posição confortável. Ela, não mais sentindo a ferida a seu lado, acolheu-o com impaciência e o dirigiu à entrada de seu sexo. Moveu-se sobre ele ofegando, excitada, enquanto cavalgava sobre seu membro que escorregava dentro de seu sexo úmido.

Ela o montou devagar, inclinando-se para capturar sua boca e deslizar sua língua entre seus lábios. Ele palpitava dentro dela, e seu sexo, apertando-o, espremendo-o, necessitando sua essência, enquanto lutava por respirar.

Levantando seus quadris, ele a conduziu mais longe, enquanto ofegava de excitação. Alcançou seus seios para acariciá-los e puxar ligeiramente seus mamilos. Uma corrente de prazer percorreu seu corpo até seu sexo e sentiu os primeiros espasmos de seu orgasmo.

— Como me aperta seu sexo, meu amor. Goze comigo — disse ele, empurrando dentro dela, até que ela gritou e o alagou com seus sucos.

Com um grunhido feroz ele elevou seus quadris e empalou seu membro dentro dela mais profundamente, esticando-se e vertendo sua semente. Ela se derrubou em cima dele, deleitando-se com seu toque quando ele lhe acariciava o traseiro e beijava sua fronte.

— Cada dia nos deleitaremos com nosso prazer. Trabalharemos juntos para mudar Konoha e de noite desfrutaremos um nos braços do outro, e faremos amor até que não possamos nos mover.

Sakura riu em silêncio e se inclinou, olhando fixamente aos olhos do homem que amava.

— Soa como um dia muito vazio.

— O encheremos de noite, quando te tiver para fazer amor sem parar.

Ela sorriu abertamente e o beijou, logo se aconchegou contra seu corpo.

— Hinata odiará isso — murmurou.

Sua risada retumbou contra seu ouvido.

— Igual à Naruto. Sem dúvida, eles se odiarão.

Sakura assentiu contra seu peito.

— Suas leis não serão fáceis de mudar. Meu povo desconfiará e sua gente estará ressentida, pensando que Suna os obrigou à conversão de suas leis.

Ele acariciou o traseiro dela, seu toque a tranqüilizava mais que qualquer palavra que pudesse dizer.

— Sei que será difícil para ambos, para Konoha e para Suna. Mas se quisermos, os convenceremos. Somos mais fortes unidos que separados. Com o tempo, se darão conta.

Eles tinham muito trabalho para fazer e não seria uma tarefa fácil convencer Hinata e ao resto de sua gente que a opção de viver em Konoha era a correta. Mas enquanto tivesse Sasuke a seu lado as forças não falhariam.

Depois de tudo, tinha obtido o impossível. Konoha liberaria a suas mulheres, Suna teria acesso a terras produtivas, com mantimentos abundantes e água. Tinha encontrado um homem que poderia amar e com o qual poderia ter meninos. Algo que nunca tinha pensado que encontraria. Algo que nunca tinha procurado até que se encontrou com o homem que lhe era destinado.

Amanhã começariam uma nova vida. A liberdade para todo seu povo e um amor que sabia que só cresceria com o passo dos dias.

Um novo lar, um novo amor.

Um novo começo.

**xxxxxx**

****Bom gente, é isso aí! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic e em breve começarei a postar outra. Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e deixou review. Até a próxima!


End file.
